


Lassos and Lilies

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Western, Bonding, Developing Polyamory, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mail Order Brides, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Money Troubles, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oblivious Tony, Omega Tony Stark, Period Typical Bigotry, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pierce is a Wanker, Pining, Platonic Bonds, Relationship Negotiations, Romantic Bucky Barnes, Secrets, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tony Stark Feels, Until they turn Romantic HOLLA, at first, stuckony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 66,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Omega!Tony wants adventure and excitement in his life but he’ll never find it under his Uncle’s guardianship. Anxious to escape a stifling life and a growing list of Alpha suitors, Tony answers a Lonely Heart newspaper ad and runs away to the Wild West.Out in Wolf Canyon, Alpha!Stucky is facing discrimination, trouble and outright hatred for being an Alpha/Alpha couple and it affects their business and home as hatred boils over into violence and destruction. Desperation drives Alpha!Steve to look for an Omega that will understand the situation and be willing to platonic bond just long enough for Stucky to figure their way out from under Alexander Pierce’s thumb.But then Stucky inadvertently imprints ‘mate’ on the Omega...and Tony starts falling for the rough Alphas and the platonic bond changes toward romance.But the Wild West is an unpredictable place, and amid civil unrest, stampedes, storms and increasing animosity from Pierce, Stuckony finds themselves in more danger every day.What’s a mail order-Omega to do when 'looking for adventure’ turns to 'falling in love’ and it’s more than just his heart on the line?
Relationships: Background Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 306
Kudos: 860
Collections: Dreamwind's Favorite MCU/Marvel Fics





	1. At the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the fic is tagged for period typical bigotry and h*mophobia. For the sake of the ABO verse, it's relegated to same secondary gender couples (Alpha/Alpha or Omega/Omega) and not mlm or wlw, but the triggers will be the same/familiar and so will the uncomfortable situations our faves find them in. 
> 
> I will make every attempt to tag and post warnings as/if needed, do your part in being conscientious with what you read and heeding the warnings. 
> 
> (Also, no worries, the bigots and baddies eventually get what's coming to them)

_New York City_

“Tony?” 

The voice calling up the stairs had Tony groaning, scrunching down further into the pillows and pulling his book higher over his face in an attempt to hide. Too bad he couldn’t _really_ disappear into a story, otherwise he’d be sailing along the coastline of some pirate island right now instead of listening to Uncle Obadiah’s heavy footsteps in the hall. 

“Nephew! There you are.” The Alpha paused at the doorway and gave Tony a broad smile that only looked a little forced, only a little bit tired in anticipation of what was sure to be an at least annoying conversation. “I thought you’d be dressed for supper already! Have you picked out your outfit?” 

“For supper?” Tony scrunched further down into his pillows. “I uh-- I’m not hungry. Thanks but no thanks.” 

“Tony.” Obie’s smile struggled just a bit at the edges as he geared up for the same argument they’d had a hundred times by now. “I invited four different Alphas for you to meet tonight. Each one--” 

“I am getting less hungry by the _second_ , Uncle.” 

“--each one comes from a good family.” Obie tried his hardest not to glare at the little Omega for interrupting, made a point to cover his fangs when he spoke so he wouldn’t come across angry. “I made sure they have steady, active careers since you seem to be dead set against bonding with someone titled--” 

“-- I have nothing against titles, I have _everything_ against the Lord Stone.” 

“--but they each have enough money to support you in your current lifestyle should anything untoward happen.” The Alpha waited, but Tony didn’t have anything snarky to add, so he finished, “And _also_ , the last time you rejected all attempts at a suitor, you promised you would make a genuine attempt to find a mate before your twenty fifth birthday.” 

Silence from the Omega on the bed, and Obadiah pressed, “Time is counting down, Tony. I think it’s time you pulled your nose from a book and set it to scenting up the right Alpha.” 

“Scenting up the right Alpha?” Tony peeked over the edge of his book and flashed a coaxing smile at his Uncle. “Come on, you can’t say things like that and expect me to take you seriously.” 

“You know what I meant.” the Alpha insisted, and when Tony sighed and nodded, Obadiah softened his tone, “Tony. You are far past the mated and married age of most your peers. And it would break your dearly departed Mama’s heart if she knew you were still alone in life.”

“Mama would have rather me be alone then mated, married and miserable.” Tony put a bookmark in the novel and tossed it aside. “Uncle, I don’t know why you’re pushing me bonding so much. There really isn’t anything wrong with me staying here with you. _Lots_ of Omega’s become spinsters, I would make an excellent old gossip at the Season events and I’d be perfectly happy chaperoning the young debutantes and--”

“As an Omega and the sole heir to the Stark fortune, it’s your _duty_ to carry on the family line.” Obadiah raised his voice, straightened his shoulders and delivered his final decision with all the weight of _Alpha_ in the words. “I allowed you extra years because I knew moving on without your parents at your side would be difficult but enough is enough. You _will_ be at dinner tonight, you _will_ make an effort to be charming and furthermore--” 

He waited with raised brows until the Omega finally looked up and met his gaze. 

“--and furthermore.” Obadiah made an effort to lower his tone again, the hint of sadness in Tony’s dark eyes making the Alpha sad as well. “Tony, I won’t always be around to take care of you. I don’t even care if you are an Omega who lives separate from their mate, so long as there is an Alpha in this world to see to your well being once I pass.” 

He waited a beat for emphasis, and asked, “Is that too much for your old Uncle to request? That I can go to the great beyond without worrying about you?” 

“Ugh Uncle, no one can guilt me like you can.” Tony huffed and puffed, but finally sat up and threw his legs back over the side of the bed, planting bare feet on the ground and huffing all over again. “First using my Mama and then using your old age? You aren’t a day over fifty, you have _plenty_ of life left.” 

“I’m nearly sixty and having you as my ward for the last fifteen years has aged me terribly.” Obadiah replied flatly. “You’re the entire reason I’m bald, Nephew.” 

“I’m positive I remember you being bald long before I lost Mama and Papa.” The Omega crossed to the oversized wardrobe and threw open the doors. “But fine. Should I wear red tonight? Or do you think the blue is softer?” 

“Thank you, Tony.” Obadiah’s familiar scent warmed in approval. “I’ll be back to fetch you for dinner soon.” 

“Alright, Uncle.” 

Obadiah left the room while Tony was still trying to decide between the red or the blue suit, the Alpha content to have won that particular disagreement and confident that tonight would be the night Tony _finally_ found an Alpha worthy of his attention. The Omega was beautiful, whip cord smart and endlessly independent and if he were an Alpha, all those characteristics would be highly valued and sought after in a mate. 

The same characteristics in and _Omega_ simply contributed to daily stress on Obadiah’s part as he tried to be the best Uncle he could and fulfill Howard and Maria’s wishes for their orphaned son. 

“Tony will be down for dinner.” Obadiah told the cook as he stopped into the kitchen. “You have his favorite dish prepared for dessert, isn’t that right?” 

“Yes sir.” the Beta bobbed into a quick curtsy, and then with a gleam of mischief in her eye and the sort of familiarity that came from decades of service to the same family, she commented, “A bit like bribing the boy, isn’t it? Making his favorite dessert so he stays long enough to chat at those Alphas?” 

“If bribing him with sweets is what it takes to have Tony give a potential mate a second look?” The Alpha shrugged. “Make him all the apple crumble in the world.”

************

Unfortunately for Obadiah not even apple crumble could convince Tony to stay in the house when an a dinner full off potential Alpha suitors loomed like the proverbial _storm_ on the horizon. 

The Omega patiently counted his Uncle’s footsteps down the hall and stairs, heard the tell tale squeak of the kitchen door as Obadiah stopped to check that the chef had no doubt made the _most_ delicious apple crumble tonight as a way of bribing Tony downstairs and into conversation, and then the faint thump of the study door shutting as Obadiah retreated behind his desk for a pre-supper drink and to catch up on the news articles so he could offer up-to-date topics of conversation with the other Alphas. 

Tony waited another moment just to make _sure_ Uncle hadn’t forgotten a clean glass for his scotch, and then promptly tossed his book into a bag alongside the newspaper he’d been reading earlier, stuck his feet sockless into a pair of slippers and climbed right out his bedroom window. 

_Dinner with Alphas? No thanks._

It used to take Tony close to ten minutes to carefully cautiously make his way down the ivy trellis outside his window, but today he shimmied down it in less than a minute, threw his bag over his shoulder and took off at a flat out sprint down the street. 

He _surely_ looked ridiculous in bedroom slippers and a clunky bag, dress pants and a half buttoned sleep shirt, but the Omega looked even _more_ ridiculous when he scooted round the side of a home several blocks over and threw himself through a conveniently open window into a parlor. 

If there was a policeman on patrol, they would have thought Tony was trying to break into an affluent home, but the truth was far different.

“Hello, Nephew.” The woman in the upright chair closest to the fire didn’t so much as miss a stitch in her sewing when the Omega came tumbling through onto her carpet. “You know, I have a front door, a side door, a servants entrance and a delivery entrance at the back of the house, _and_ a butler available to answer whichever door you choose to knock at.” 

The Alpha picked up a new color of thread and went back to her project. “If you would ever be inclined to entire my house like a human and not like a gremlin, perhaps we might make use of them.” 

“But Aunt Peggy.” Tony popped up to standing and hurried over to _smek_ a kiss on the Lady Alpha’s cheek. “Where’s the fun in that?” 

“Mmmm.” Peggy pursed her lips as she fought against a smile and inclined her head towards the plate of cookies on the side table. “What are you doing here, Tony?” 

“Definitely not avoiding dinner with potential mates.” Tony grabbed a few cookies and sprawled back into the nearest chair. “But something tells me you already knew that.” 

“I did already know that, in fact your Uncle was hoping I would encourage you to take this particular dinner seriously.” Peggy rang for a maid to bring some tea and arched an eyebrow at the Omega. “Ask me what I told him.” 

“What did you tell him?” Tony asked warily, and when she answered, “I told him to blow it up his ass.” he shrieked in laughter. 

“Auntie! You _didn’t_!” 

“Of course I did.” Another color change, and Peggy counted out a few stitches before continuing, “He tried to tell me that Maria would want you mated by now, as if bringing up my sweet friend would sway me at all. Doesn’t he know I tried to talk your Mama out of mating clear up until she said ‘I Do’?” 

“He told me that too.” Tony pulled a chocolate chip from the cookie and popped it in his mouth. “Said it was my duty as an Omega to carry on the family line, but I just don’t care about that.” 

And after a second of hesitation, “Auntie, what do _you_ think Mama would have wanted for me?” 

For the first time, Peggy’s stitches slowed and her shoulders slumped just a bit. She wasn’t really Tony’s Auntie, but she had been one of Maria Stark’s closest friends from the time they were only little girls in trouble for losing their hair ribbons clear up to that awful day when Maria and Howard had been swept away down the river in the winter storms. She loved Tony more than life itself, wanted only beautiful things for the precocious Omega and even though her heart knew Tony would flourish under the love and adoration of the right Alpha….

“Tony, your Mama only wanted you to be smiling, no matter what you were doing.” she answered with a quiet sigh. “She only wanted you to be happy, and it would break her heart if she knew you settled for a bond when what you really wanted was adventure.” 

“...and Papa?” Tony whispered, and the moment lightened when Peggy snorted, “Your Papa would wager a bet on which Alpha would steal your heart, then take the poor fool out back and threaten to disembowel him if he so much as disappointed you. I never knew why Maria was so charmed by your Papa, you know. The man could piss off the Pope--” 

“ _Auntie_!” 

“--and then make a Royal Princess smile in the next minute.” Peggy’s eyes twinkled over at her nephew. “Infernal man. You might look like your Mama, but all that mischief in your veins is pure Howard.” 

Softer, “They both would be very proud of who you’ve become, darling.” 

“But?” Tony prodded, utterly pleading and utterly _adorable_ with his dark curls rumpled from the run and a smear of chocolate at the corner of his mouth. “ _But_?” 

“But it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if you gave an Alpha a chance.” Peggy decided, and tossed a kerchief towards the Omega so he could clean up. “You are a stunning Omega, Tony. You scent divine, you are funny and intelligent, interesting and not to mention wealthy. You would be a catch for anyone, and you can have _anyone_ , so what’s the harm in looking? Allowing yourself to be courted by a few Alphas or even Betas? It could be fun.” 

“It could be fun.” Tony hedged, then pulled out the newspaper from his bag and handed it to his Auntie, one particular section on the page circled prominently. “ _Orrrrrrrr_ \--” 

“Heaven help me, do I hate the sound of that _or_.” 

“ _Orrrrrrrr_.” the Omega grinned. “I could take a chance and run away to find my own adventure.” 

“Rich people don’t run away to have adventures, darling.” Peggy went back to her sewing, ignoring the newspaper. “We book fancy vacations in beautiful venues and hire servants to carry our bags. That’s what we did in Italy the summer you were twenty one, don’t you remember?” 

“We never even left the city when we went to Italy.” Tony argued, and shoved the paper a little closer. “I was stuck on a ship for weeks and then trapped in a fancy house attending parties and meeting all of Mama’s family! I never got to see the rivers or the mountains-- I only saw the vineyards from the balcony of the house!” 

“Tony--” 

“Auntie, I want a _real_ adventure.” Tony slipped out of his chair and knelt by the Alpha’s arm rest, hands clasped and eyes as big and as pleading as he could make them. “I’m not saying I want to be an outlaw or run away and join a crew of pirates. I just don’t want to wear a cravat every day and attend dinner parties and have my most interesting anecdote be about something I saw from the window of a carriage! Being wealthy is like a prison!” 

“Ah yes, such a prison.” Peggy agreed faux seriously. “You poor dear, having your every need and whim catered to and a dozen Alphas who would steal the moon to secure your hand in marriage. You are entirely correct, nephew, that is exactly like being in prison.” 

“Ugh, Auntie.” Tony scowled, and she booped him on the nose. “It’s prison for an Omega. It’s prison for _this_ Omega. Obie says things like ‘my duty’ and ‘my job’ and ‘my legacy’ but I don’t want any of that. I don’t want a partner or an Alpha that I can point at and say ‘I’m doing my duty and upholding my legacy’ by being with them.” 

His throat jerked as he swallowed. “Aunt Peggy, there’s so much more to life than having a mate, right? You don’t have a mate and you’re fulfilled, aren’t you? Can’t I just be like you?” 

“You would put your poor Uncle into an early grave if you turned out like me.” Peggy sat her sewing aside and ran gentle fingers into Tony’s thick hair. “And you’re right, there is much more to life than simply having a mate. Perhaps you and I can take a trip together and see about an adventure, hm? Obie would let you accompany me back to Britain and we can spend six months at the London house. I’ll take you up into the mountains and we can sail across to France and spend a month in the vineyards and at the coast.” 

“That sounds lovely.” Tony admitted. “But I’d still have to come right back _here_. And because of my last name, gender and social standing, even when we travel I’m trapped into rules and expectations. It’s not fair.”

“Alright then.” The Alpha tugged lightly at Tony’s hair. “Clearly you’ve already made up your mind about what you want to do, so let’s hear it. What are you thinking for your adventure?”

“Read this.” Tony handed Peggy the newspaper again and tapped at the circled article. “Tell me what you think.” 

“Listing number 704.” Peggy balanced her glasses on her nose and read out loud. “Unattached Alpha, rancher and cowboy by trade, land owner. Six feet four inches tall, weight two hundred thirty pounds, blond hair blue eyes. Thirty three years of age. Wishes to correspond with an Omega of similar age, no younger than twenty four. Am not concerned with wealth or looks so long as you have a nice smile and caring heart. Object: partnership, company, establishing a home and perhaps bonding should our temperaments match.”

“Should our temperaments match.” she repeated, and then-- “ANTHONY EDWARD CARBONELL STARK! This is a request for a mail order Omega! You can’t _possibly_ \--!” 

“It’s not as bad you think Auntie!” Tony cut in quickly when Peggy’s gaze flickered red in agitation and disbelief. “The newspapers only allow Alphas with good social standing to post for a mail order Omega!” 

“The hell--!” 

“This one owns his own land!” Tony nearly shouted over Peggy’s objections. “He’s established as a rancher! He’s looking for a partner but not necessarily a mate! It’s perfect!” 

“Anthony Edward--!” Peggy forced out a loud exhale and pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers, dug the mostly blunted edges of her fangs into her lip to quiet an instinctively frustrated snarl, and asked, “How is this perfect? How could any of this be _perfect_?” 

“Think of all the thing I’d get to learn.” Tony’s eyes glowed, his smile lighting up with sheer joy. “And all the things I’d get to see! Just the journey out west alone would be incredible and eye opening! I’d meet cowboys! See a cactus! Pet a cow!” 

“Cows are food, not pets.” The Alpha said crossly. “Not to mention the danger involved in something like this! Have you put any thought into what could happen to you?” 

“Danger.” Tony repeated flatly. “Danger? Auntie when you were my age, you disguised yourself as a man and ran off to war! They only found out you were a woman when you were hurt and the doctor had to operate!” 

“But I’m an _Alpha_ and that’s different.” Peggy insisted, wagging her finger warningly when the Omega just scoffed. “All I had to do was bind my breasts and lower my voice, the swagger and attitude comes with my gender. But an Omega traveling alone and going to meet a strange Alpha is too dangerous.” 

“But Auntie--” 

“Tony.” Peggy growled just enough to make Tony’s mouth click shut, flashed her fangs in clear displeasure. “I’ve never said anything like this to you before, and God help me, I don’t want to say it again. But I am putting my foot down. You are not going West, I forbid it.” 

“You--” Tony blinked at his Auntie a few times. “You forbid it?” 

“Darling, I only want good things for you.” Peggy softened the words quickly. “And I know you feel smothered under your Uncle’s guidance, but Obadiah only wants good things for you too. I know you crave adventure, but there are others ways to find it that don’t involve putting yourself in danger with a strange Alpha so far from home. I know you haven’t told Obie yet, so I’m speaking for both myself and that old coot-- I forbid it. You cannot go.” 

“Fine.” Tony’s entire expression crumpled, dark eyes shuttering and cinnamon vanilla scent dimming in misery. “Alright, Auntie. You forbid it. I hear you.” 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” The Alpha clicked her tongue and rumbled comfortingly at her nephew. “We’ll make another plan for an adventure, alright? Something fun and new and soon you’ll forget all about this.” 

“Another plan.” Tony repeated. “I already have another plan.” 

“Oh?” she queried. “And what would that be?” 

“Asking Ana and Jarvis for help instead!” The Omega shot to his feet and took through the house, ignoring Peggy’s shrieks and irritation to call for the couple that lived upstairs. “Ana? Jarvis! I need help! Ana! Where are you?” 

“Here lovey!” Ana poked her head out over the top floor railing and waved at the Omega. “How are you, Tony? You look so pretty in those raggedy slippers, my oh my! Such couture! Tell me, is that the spinster maid line from Milan, or something _avant garde_ from the Orient!” 

“That’s enough, my dear.” Edwin Jarvis was tall and looming, an Alpha whose deep voice and intimidating fangs commanded respect and quiet no matter which room he entered, but he was nothing but sweet with his tiny Omega mate, patting at Ana’s waist gently when she kept shouting teases at Tony as he ran up the stairs. “I’m sure the young man has a valid reason for wearing his bedroom slippers with a half buttoned shirt and not an ounce of pomade in his curls, isn’t that right, Tony?” 

“Oh I--” Tony paused at the top of the stairs and looked down at himself, then up at the always impeccably dressed Jarvis. “I climbed out my bedroom window to escape dinner with some Alphas.” 

“A perfectly valid reason!” Ana declared, elbowed her mate away and flounced over to lay a loud kiss on Tony’s cheek. “Now then. What can I help you with?” 

“Ana Jarvis, don’t you dare help him!” Peggy bellowed up the stairs, and the tiny Omega muffled a knowing laugh into her palm. 

“Tony! There are very few things you could do that would make your Auntie not want to help you! It must be excellent this time!” she hooked their arms together and started dragging Tony back downstairs. “Tell me as we walk so I can gasp dramatically over snacks in the parlor, hm? Jarvis, would you--?” 

“I would be delighted to get you snacks, my love.” The Alpha squeezed past them carefully, kissed his mate and then patted Tony just gently on the shoulder as he went. “Tony? Something for you? We made apple pie just yesterday.” 

“Please and thank you!” Tony said cheerfully, then hunched in close to Ana and whispered, “I’m looking for an adventure, and I think I’ll find it by answering an Omega Wanted ad for a town out West!” 

Down in the parlor, Peggy threw her hands heavenward when she heard her friend simply _cackle_ with laughter. She and Ana had been friends right alongside Marie, the three of them _terrors_ together but while Maria had aged into a graceful, elegant Omega and Peggy had settled down as her life changed, the Omega Ana had yet to even show _signs_ of slowing and if anyone was going to encourage this truly outrageous idea, it would undoubtedly be her. 

_Lord help them all._

Ana was still laughing and Peggy was still _scowling_ when the Omegas swept back into the parlor, followed quickly by Jarvis with scones, jam, and a hefty slice of apple pie for Tony. 

“Peggy, did you hear this wacky Omega’s plan?” Ana dropped a kiss on her best friend’s forehead and flopped into a chair, arranged her skirts and patted her lap so her mate would give her a plate of sweets. “He wants to go West and meet up with an Alpha! He has no intention of bonding, but he says the adventure will be worth it!” 

“I heard.” Peggy sighed. “And what are your thoughts on the whole idea?” 

“I think it’s marvelous!” Ana cried, and when Peggy cleared her throat rather dangerously, the Omega corrected, “Or… or dangerous? I’m sorry, I’m not sure what I’m supposed to say right here.” 

“You’re supposed to tell him it’s insane.” Peggy accepted a plate from Jarvis with a gracious smile, then narrowed her eyes at her nephew who was mid apple pie bite and entirely uncaring. “You’re supposed to tell him how _reckless_ it all is.”

“Oh come on, Pegs.” Ana sipped at her tea and licked the jam from her fingers. “We were younger than Tony when we bound up our breasts and ran off for an adventure! That’s how I met my dear Edwin, you know. It was the best decision of my life to be reckless!” 

“You met me because you went into a stress induced heat and I was the only Alpha besides Peggy in a hundred yard radius.” Jarvis reminded his mate calmly, taking a seat on the sofa next to Tony. “You’re bloody lucky I had my wits about me and didn’t knot you up right there on the field.”

“Also bloody lucky you imprinted mate on me right away!” She tossed back cheerfully. “See Pegs? Everything worked out, Tony deserves the chance to find the same sort of fun we did!” 

“Ana, what you and I did was only marginally less dangerous because I’m an Alpha and because we met Jarvis so soon into the adventure.” Peggy maintained. “What Tony is suggesting is--” 

“Edwin can go with him!” Ana interrupted. “Can’t you, darling?” 

“Apparently, I am available to go with the Omega.” Jarvis commented dryly, and Tony grinned over at him. Ana was a force to be reckoned with but Edwin indulged her every whim and everyone gathered knew it was a simple matter of the feisty Omega batting her eye lashes and Jarvis would be packing Tony’s bags _himself_. “And you know, Peggy. Our Tony has plenty of money for the travel, if he arrives in the little town and hates it, he can come back home immediately.” 

“That’s true, Auntie!” Tony chimed in, and Peggy countered, “Nephew, you’ve never so much as had a bug bite. What will you do when you see a snake for the first time?” 

“...pet it?” 

“Oh for the love of--!” 

“Life out West won’t be the same as anything you’ve read in your books, dear.” Ana waved her hand to ignore Peggy. “But we’ll figure it out, won’t we? Why don’t you write that Alpha a letter and see what he’s all about? It will be weeks before he receives it, weeks before we hear back from him and by then who knows?” 

She smiled encouragingly at Peggy. “Pegs, by then this might have blown over and Tony will have moved on, won’t you love? What's the harm in experimenting, hm? He’s only young once and once the novelty of this all wears off, I’m sure our little Omega will be ready to talk about a trip across the ocean, won’t you, Tony?” 

“Um. About that.” Tony pulled another paper from his pack and held it out slowly, cheeks flushed uncertainly. “I’ve already written the Alpha with a response and he-- he’s written me back.” 

“Oh.” Even Ana paused then, exchanging a careful look with Peggy. “Oh darling, I-- we-- that’s awfully _fast_ isn’t it?” 

“Can I read it, son?” Jarvis asked, and Tony handed the letter over, settling back into the sofa and watching the Alpha’s lips move as he read through the page once, and then twice. 

“Listen now, Pegs. Ana.” Jarvis cleared his throat and scanned the letter a third time. “This Alpha says his name is Steve Rogers and he lives in a place call Wolf Canyon. He and his best friend Bucky work a small ranch together and they are working on growing the herd in the next few years. He says Bucky is a confirmed bachelor, but Steve seems to think an Omega would make their rough homestead a home. Apparently he’s in no rush to bond, he assures Tony that he will have plenty of time to settle in to a life in Wolf Canyon and that he has no issue with an independent Omega.” 

“Independent?” Ana waggled her eyebrows teasingly at Tony. “Or rebellious?” 

“Ah.” Jarvis’s usually stern expression flickered towards a smile. “I see why Tony answered so quickly. The Alpha Mr. Rogers says that he hopes Tony likes apples, because their property has a small orchard growing alongside the river bend and they’re about the best apples a fella could ever taste.” 

“Maria would be utterly scandalized if she knew Tony was traveling West just to eat some apples.” Peggy sniffed, but Ana countered, “Maria would be on the first train out of town and Howard would be lucky if he ever saw her again. Tell that woman there were fresh apples and a river to read by and she’d be gone.”

Peggy finally chuckled just a little bit, because Ana was absolutely right. 

“All the same, my love.” the lady Alpha pointed a stern finger at Tony, who paused mid bite to offer her a hopeful smile. “You cannot travel across state lines for some apples. This is not a decision to be made lightly, do you understand?” 

“I understand.” Tony put his fork down and cleared his throat. “Does this mean you support the idea?” 

“It means…” Peggy hesitated, hesitated all over again when the young Omega’s eyes opened wide and pleading. “...it means I’d do anything to see you happy, Tony. Including supporting you in this absolutely ridiculous venture, if it’s what you really want.” 

“Thank you!” Tony’s scent burst with _happiness_ and even Jarvis smiled then, unable to help himself when the boy they all loved as their own, the child that was they had left of Howard and Maria, was so excited. “Thank you! I can’t wait to start planning and I’m going to--” 

The Omega stopped, cocked his head and listened, and the hissed, “Oh no! That’s my Uncle at the front door! I gotta go!” 

Tony had gathered up his bag and was gone in a flash, throwing himself out the window and taking off down the street just as Obadiah was heard with the butler-- “He’s supposed to be at dinner right now! Where is he?!” 

“Lord have mercy.” Peggy went back to her sewing. “That child will be the death of all of us, I swear. Every time he comes by, I get another gray hair.” 

“You are flawless, darling.” Ana picked up the letter so she could read it herself. “Gray hair or not. Listen to what this Alpha says, hm?” 

> _Dear Omega,_
> 
> _My name is Steve Rogers, and I live in Wolf Canyon. It’s a real pretty place surrounded by hills, a few rivers run right through it and we can grow just about anything so long as the rainy season comes through okay. I hope you like apples, we got a couple trees that put out as much as you’d ever want to eat, best apples a fella can get, but I might be biased since they’re on my land and all._
> 
> _Wolf Canyon used to be just two competing ranches out here but now it’s grown into its own little town with a restaurant and saloon, a hotel and something of a doctors office, a mercantile and supply shop, and a school. There’s only about a hundred people in Wolf Canyon proper but when you bring in the ranch hands and homesteaders in the surrounding valleys, it can get pretty busy._
> 
> _Me and my best pal Bucky live a ways out of town, we’ve got a small herd and a little piece of land. Bucky and me have been friends our whole lives, and he lives in one of the smaller cabins on the property. I hope that’s alright, I can promise he’ll be respectful of you, of us and I hope you’ll grow to trust him just like I do. He’s saved my life more than once and I know he’d never let anything happen to you._
> 
> _We’ve got horses and chickens, a milking cow and every year we fatten up a calf for butchering. I hope you aren’t squeamish, you won’t have to do anything too hard but if I got my hands full catchin’ a fainting Omega, it’ll make ranchin’ real difficult._
> 
> _I’m in no rush to bond, suppose we meet and you like everything about Wolf Canyon but me and Bucky, that’s just fine. I think an Omega would make our place a nice little home and so long as you can come soon, you’ll have plenty of time to make up your mind before the railroads freeze up and we’re stuck in the canyon for most the winter._
> 
> _I’m not a fancy gentleman sorta Alpha and I’m not real good with words, so if you have any questions please let me know._
> 
> _I hope you’ll consider me an option._
> 
> _Regards,_
> 
> _Steve Rogers._

“He and his best friend Bucky?” Ana raised her eyebrows and slanted her mate a look. “Tony would be moving in with _two_ Alphas?” 

“You live with two Alphas, my dear.” Jarvis reminded her and Ana sniffed, “And we’ve done nothing but cause shenanigans and get in trouble for the last twenty five years!” 

“This _would_ be better than Tony marrying one of Obadiah’s friends.” Peggy spoke up for the first time in a while. “I know Obadiah means well, but those stuffy Alphas are only going to squash Tony’s spirit. The boy needs to breathe and as much as I hate to admit it, this might be his best chance. I do hate seeing him so miserable.” 

“He’ll have it easier than we did, anyway.” Ana mused, folding the letter back up. “He won’t have to tape anything down or learn how to spit tobacco just to fit in with the other lads.”

“And so long as he can keep that sassy mouth of his shut, the Alpha will find him endlessly charming.” Peggy added, then burst out laughing right alongside her friends over the thought of Tony ever _not_ being sassy. 

Later that night she sent a note by courier round to Tony’s house penned with one simple sentence-- “ _You have our support, darling. Find your adventure_.” 

Tony grinned to himself, and went back to working on the return letter to the Alpha. 

> _Dear Alpha Steve Rogers,_
> 
> _My name is Anthony Edward Carbonell Stark, but everyone calls me Tony…._

**************

_Wolf Canyon_

_The Frontier_

The double doors to the tavern swung open and banged into the walls behind and from where she sat at one of the tables doing her books, the Madame Omega Vanessa looked up curiously, then narrowed her eyes in _interest_ when she caught sight of the Alpha stomping his way towards the bar. 

The Alpha Bucky Barnes was the epitome of tall, dark and _dangerous_ , hulking even for his gender, growly even for a cowboy, the sort that made Omega’s either swoon or scream depending on how attractive they found the _savage_ that rolled from the big Alpha’s shoulders. 

However, _Vanessa_ found Bucky Barnes entertaining as hell. She’d discovered a quick wit beneath the snarls, a soft heart beneath the growls and even though he had a scowl that made a person’s blood run cold…

...well Vanessa hadn’t become Madame of the whorehouse in a town like Wolf Canyon because she was easily intimidated. 

“Hello darling.” Vanessa had cut her shoulder length hair just that morning, and she ran her hands through the short, almost spiky strands as she approached the Alpha at the bar. “You look meaner than usual today.” 

Bucky just grunted, and then flashed his fangs in irritation when the bartender reached across and flicked him in the ear. “The fuck, Happy?” 

“Hey.” Happy was every bit as big as Bucky, quite a bit softer around the tummy area, and with smiles wrinkles instead of frown creases, but still big and fierce, curved fangs just as dangerous as any of the other Alphas in town. “When Ms. Vanessa says hello, you say hello back. While you’re at it, say something nice about her hair.” 

“Your hair’s real nice, Ms. Vanessa.” Bucky scowled at Happy but tried for an almost smile at the Omega, pale eyes flitting over her newly shorn head, down over the pretty green corset that emphasized all her _assets_ and lower to where her skirt was cut high enough to show a knife tied to her leg. “So’s everything else. Real nice.”

“Mmm, eat your heart out.” Vanessa laughed softly when Bucky just grunted again, and bumped shoulders with the Alpha. “Don’t worry, I don’t take it personally when you don’t drool over me like the other Alphas do. What’s on your mind today, you’re never in town this early.” 

“Stevie needed some supplies.” Bucky twisted his cup on the bar top, stared down at the amber liquid moodily. “Gotta check the mail.” 

“The mail.” Vanessa repeated, and Bucky pursed his lips and nodded. “I know damn well it isn’t the mail call that’s got you down, Bucky Barnes. What’s going on?” 

The Alpha’s jaw clenched as he ground his teeth, fangs popping and his harsh, almost cold scent bleeding _angry_. “We uh-- we had some more cattle missing this morning.” 

“Oh no.” All light hearted teasing aside, Vanessa waved Happy away and angled her shoulders towards Bucky so they had a little more privacy. “How many this time? Do you think it’s the wolves again?”

“Lost three head.” Bucky swirled his glass and then tossed it back. “And it’s not wolves. Wolves don’t carve those sorta words into the side of cows after butcherin’ them, you know?” 

“...words?” 

“Not the sort I’d say in front of a lady.” Bucky shook his head, eyes tinting red for a split second. “Not the sort I’d say in front of proper company.” 

“...words about you and Steve?” Vanessa asked in a near inaudible tone, and when Bucky’s shoulders went stiff, she lay a cautious hand on his arm. “Well, I’m hardly a lady or proper company, but I appreciate the thought anyway. This is the second time this season, isn’t that right?” 

“I’m nine cows down in the last two months.” Bucky nodded irritably. “Can’t even rescue the meat for our cooler, guts are torn out and left in the sun…Mr. Pierce isn’t gonna let us keep buying animals to replace the herd if this keeps happening. Specially since it’s most likely his men doin’ the damage.” 

“Pierce isn’t the sort to let his own prejudices get in the way of making money.” the Madame Omega objected. “Sure he’s got issues with any sort of relationship or living that doesn’t fit what he thinks is _right_ , hell he’s even said how much he disapproves of my girls and Omegas, but that doesn’t stop him from bringing his ranch hands here to eat or dance. That Alpha only cares about how much money his ranch is making, everything else isn’t worth thinking about. You can’t think he’s out there purposefully making you and Steve’s life hard just cos you love--” 

Vanessa lowered her voice when another Alpha passed by. “--cos you love each other, no Omega needed. Alpha/Alpha relationships aren’t all that uncommon anymore, at least not back East. Here in the sticks it’s less usual but still not--” 

Bucky growled when the topic made him _tense_ , and from the other end of the bar Happy growled louder in a clear warning for the other Alpha to _watch his step_ around the Madame. 

“--anyway.” Vanessa shot Happy an adoring smile, and squeezed lightly at Bucky’s arm. “How’s Steve taking it?” 

“I didn’t tell him what happened this morning.” Bucky ground out. “Hard enough of him dealing with the broken windows after they come by at night and throw rocks, and everything between us is worse now that I’ve moved to the out building.” 

“You guys aren’t living together anymore?” 

“Pierce might not be the sort to do this shit himself.” Bucky chugged the rest of his drink. “But he’s the sort to look the other way and not say a word while his damn minions run around ruining people’s lives. Sometimes that’s worse.” 

“Sometimes that’s worse.” she agreed knowingly, miserably. “So. You moved to the out building so no one catches you together? For how long?” 

“Been about two months now.” 

“Shit.” Vanessa bit off a curse of sympathy for her friend. “You can’t keep that up for long, Bucky. Mates aren’t meant to be separated. If you’re this upset, I can only imagine how Steve is feeling.” 

“Well we’ve got another four years of work to pay off the loan from Pierce we took for the land and the cattle.” The big Alpha seemed to _wilt_ and Vanessa crooned at him, clicked her tongue and squeezed his hand. “If I would’a known borrowing money from the bastard would cost me my soul and my damn mate, I never would’a told Stevie I liked it here. We never would’a settled in Wolf Canyon.”

“ _Bucky_.” 

“We can only pay off the debt if we keep our herd big enough to make money at market, and we can’t keep our herd big enough if those fuckers are takin’ out their goddamn phobias on our cows.” Bucky didn’t even seem mad anymore, just sad, _defeated_. “We run out on the loan and he’ll sic the Marshal on us. The Marshal or _worse_.” 

“He’ll send Rumlow.” Vanessa finished grimly. “That guy will track you to a canyon then shoot you in the knee just to watch you fall off the edge. Bastard.” 

“Gotta stick it out.” Bucky tapped the bar and Happy came back to pour him another shot. “But four years of this might actually kill me.” 

“I’m sorry.” And the Madame Omega meant it. Her own relationship-- if it _was_ in fact a relationship, some days she wasn’t sure-- was same gendered, and though Omega/Omega pairings were more readily accepted than Alpha/Alpha, she and her love still kept it quiet, still kept it _secret_ so those who decided to notice wouldn’t be driven towards the same sort of violence they showed towards Steve and Bucky. 

“If there’s anything I can do to help--” she began, and Bucky interrupted, “Steve put an ad in the paper for an Omega, one from back East.” 

“You--” it wasn’t often the Madame was struck speechless, but she was now, feeling around for a stool so she could sit before her legs gave out in sheer _shock_. “A mail order Omega? You two?” 

“It would make us seem legit.” Bucky sounded like the words physically hurt him. “Two Alphas with an Omega is more acceptable than two Alphas without one and-- and y’know, Steve would make a good mate. He’s nice. Softer than I am.” 

“Yes, you’re quite the brute.” Vanessa was only kidding, and Bucky smiled the tiniest bit. “But how can you possibly be alright with this sort of thing?” 

“Nessa.” Bucky swallowed the last of his liquor and pushed back from the bar. “I’m gonna do whatever it takes to keep Stevie by my side. If that means I gotta watch him with an Omega till we get Pierce paid off and we’re in the clear? That’s what I’m gonna do.” 

“You’re stronger than I am.” the Omega lifted one bare shoulder in a shrug. “Let me know if I can help, yes?” 

“Yes.” Bucky threw down some coin for Happy, then held up a bill and handed it to the Madame. “For your advice and listenin’ ear.” 

“Your money’s no good here.” Vanessa laughed softly and shoved the bill back at him. “Even if you were interested in my Omegas, you’d never look twice at anyone that wasn’t your mate. I could have Pete over there do a Fan Dance of Seduction and you wouldn’t blink.” 

“Eh, he’s not my type.” Bucky glanced over at the aforementioned Omega and waved when Peter winked and blew him a kiss. “Too uh…” 

“Flawless? Sassy? Ridiculously flexible and hilariously witty?” she challenged, and the Alpha grunted, “Too not _Stevie_. He’s the only one for me.” 

“I know.” Vanessa stood on her toes and kissed Bucky’s cheek, then wiped the smear of lipstick from the stubble. “Go well with you, love. Tell your mate I said hello.” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

The patrons in the slowly filling saloon parted to make way for Bucky as he stalked through, and Vanessa caught just a glimpse of the blond Alpha _Steve_ waiting outside when the double doors swung open, caught just a glimpse of them falling into step together as the door swung shut. 

“Why’s he like that?” Peter meandered over to join Vanessa at the bar, sitting up on one of the stools and crossing long legs one over the other, inching his split hem skirt a little higher above his knee high boots and net stockings. The Omega was well aware of his effect on the cowboys who came wandering in looking for company, and he laughed under his breath and blew a kiss towards one who stopped and lingered over a long look. “Bucky, I mean. Why is he like that?” 

“Like what?” Vanessa adjusted her corset and then reached and tugged Peter’s swoopy neckline off his shoulder a little. “Moody? _Giant_?” 

“Like he desperately needs to get a knot off but would rather die before dealing with an Omega.” Peter corrected. “And do I look alright tonight? My corset needs relaced and I didn’t have the time before coming down.” 

“You look lovely.” Vanessa ran light fingers down the Omega’s thigh. “I think the skirts with the uneven hems are better for you than the ones myself and the women wear, and I _love_ this open blouse. My tits would fall right out in that thing.” 

“And no one would complain.” Peter laughed in delight when the Madame scrunched her nose at him. “Seriously though. Why is Mr. Barnes always so angry?” 

“Because sometimes the world is crueler to those who love differently.” Vanessa said quietly. “And sometimes the ones who disapprove the loudest are the ones who can hurt us the most. You know full well that we cannot help who we love, don’t you?” 

“I--” Peter hesitated, glanced out the window towards the massive black stallion tied up outside, and then up to where a dangerous bounty hunter was still sleeping in his bed. “I suppose I do.” 

“At least you have the option of being with your Alpha in public, even if everyone thinks your company is bought and paid for.” Vanessa added. “Imagine being afraid to even stand _close_ to your mate, and then you might understand a fraction of what makes our Mr. Barnes so angry.” 

“Why doesn’t he just take his mate and leave?” 

“Because sometimes escaping isn’t an option either.” 

******

The little piece of land Bucky and Steve called home was an hours ride outside of town, past the lake that had been created when Alexander Pierce dammed up the river to dry the valley out for pasture land, down the hill and out a ways towards a smaller arm of the canyon that gave the town it’s name. 

The main house backed a gorge that ran swollen with rain water during the monsoon season, apple trees grew in the corner of the cleared lot alongside the river that led to the dam, and trees towered high along the well worn path out towards the barn further into the pasture. The smaller building that was a shed-turned-Bucky’s-house sat within walking distance to the house, a small but well tended garden grew vegetables for their dinners and chickens clucked and squawked in a fenced in enclosure. 

It was a beautiful spot, one Steve had fallen in love with almost immediately upon seeing, one Bucky had signed the loan paperwork on simply because his mate’s blue eyes were shining and now--

\-- _now_ it was a beautiful piece of land that had become shackles on their wrists and weights around their necks as the Alphas faced the increasingly impossible task of paying off Mr. Pierce for a loan that was dependent on the size of a herd that was being systematically slaughtered because someone-- _someone_ \-- hated that two Alphas loved each other. 

It was their dream life turned _nightmare_ , it was supposed to be a chance to escape the misery of war back East, but now they were caught up in a different war all together. There was no extra money to replace the busted window, so it was simply boarded shut. There was no extra time to scrape the yellow paint from the siding after someone-- _someone_ \-- had splashed awful words along the wall, so it was still there, glaring and ugly and _hateful_. 

A dream life turned _nightmare_ for two Alphas who had been searching for new beginnings after the war between the states had destroyed their home, and the resulting tension, anger and sadness bled into their every moment, even now as Steve set a simple dinner down in front of Bucky and Bucky murmured a quiet _thank you_ to his mate. 

It was strained at the dinner table, Steve barely managing more than a few bites and Bucky eating only because he knew he needed the energy for the morning chores. It was hard to eat when they’d taken to sitting at opposite sides of the table in case an unexpected visitor dropped by, it was hard to eat when they used to kiss and laugh and now they could smell the still fresh paint wafting through the busted window with every breath. 

“How--” Steve cleared his throat, pushed his blond hair out of his eyes and tried again. “How was Ms. Vanessa?” 

“Not wearin’ a whole lot.” Bucky broke a biscuit and swept it through some gravy. “Was there any mail?” 

Steve’s jaw clenched, his gaze darting over towards the bag he’d brought from town. “Sure was.” 

“Open it.” Bucky crammed the food in his mouth like he was starving, when in reality he could barely get anything past the lump in his throat. “Or did ya read it already?” 

“No, I didn’t want to read it with out you.” Steve’s knuckles were white where he clutched at his fork tight, his rose and pine scent slipping anxious. “Still don’t want to read it.” 

“Open it.” the other Alpha repeated. “Read it out loud.” 

“Alright, Buck.” Steve pushed back from the table and went to retrieve the mail, broad shoulders curled in uncomfortably, heavy steps slow, reluctant. “You ready?” 

“Ready to hear an Omega say they wanna come be your mate?” Bucky tried for a smile, but it only came out a grimace, fangs showing bright in the lamp because he couldn’t quite seem to put them away. “I’ll never be ready for that, Stevie. But read it anyway.” 

“Hell, I’ll never be ready for that either.” Steve dropped back into his chair and scrubbed a hand over his face. “Bucky--” 

He stopped when his mate reached over and grabbed at his hand, grip too tight and bones grinding together with the pressure, but Steve crooned in relief and squeezed Bucky’s hand back just as hard. Their physical affection was so limited anymore that just holding hands was overwhelming, and the big Alpha tried hard to keep his voice steady as he clutched at his mate and started to read out loud. 

> _Dear Alpha Steve Rogers,_
> 
> _My name is Anthony Edward Carbonell Stark, but everyone calls me Tony and I will be twenty five years old in spring. I don’t know much about keeping a home since I was raised rather spoiled, but I’m willing to learn. I’m not squeamish but I am very curious and I’ve been told that’s both my best and worst trait. Something about how being curious will offer me the world, and also how it will kill the cat-- the cat being me in that circumstance I suppose._
> 
> _I’m very excited to see a cow up close and personal and apples are my favorite food in the world, so I’m sure you’ll have to drag me kicking and screaming away from the trees at the river--_

Steve smiled reluctantly. “He’s funny.” 

Bucky just pressed at his fingers, and Steve kept reading. 

> _I want to be perfectly honest and let you know I’m not looking for an Alpha mate. I want to come West because I am looking for an adventure. So long as you and your friend--_

Bucky jerked uncomfortably and Steve whispered something soft and aching at his mate. 

> _\--are comfortable and respectful of me, I will have no issue being the same with you. I think we could be friends and you need not worry about financially supporting me, I will come along with some savings to help the transition of an Omega into your household._
> 
> _I have at least a thousand other questions, but I’m content to write them down and then ask you when we meet._
> 
> _If we meet._
> 
> _I can be on the train leaving for St. Louis on the 5th. If this is amenable to you and your friend’s plans--”_

Steve faltered. 

> _\--please send a telegram to the following address with your answer, so I could begin preparing immediately or find other plans if your answer is no._
> 
> _Best Regards_
> 
> _Tony_

The house was quiet for a long time as Steve kept staring at the letter and Bucky kept staring at _him_. 

Then finally, “My mate?” and the answering whine from Steve was hoarse and almost desperate.

“Stevie, tell him to come.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure we can stay together Stevie.” Bucky let go of Steve’s hand and got to his feet abruptly, took his plate to the wash basin and dropped it in the soapy water. “If that means one of us has’ta pretend to have an Omega so no one looks odd at two Alphas living together, then so be it. We owe four more years to Pearce and can’t back out now. This is our best chance. How-- how ever we gotta do it so I don’t have to lose you. It’ll be alright.” 

Strong arms wrapped around Bucky’s waist, a broad chest pressed up to his back and Bucky might have been the more stoic of the two, but he still nearly _crumpled_ when his mate grabbed him up tight. 

“I love you, Bucky.” Steve’s fangs scraped sharp along Bucky’s throat, over the corded muscles in his neck and dug into his pulse. “Alpha. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Bucky let his head fall back onto Steve’s shoulders and closed his eyes tight to soak in every second of the affection that had become something they had to hide. “ _Mate_. Love you.” 

“It’s going to be okay.” Steve muttered, but that was something Bucky couldn’t find it in himself to echo. “I promise. I promise it’s going to be okay, I’m not going to let an Omega come between us.” 

“Sure.” Bucky swallowed back the urge to _roar_ in heartbreak and tried to nod instead. “Sure, Stevie. Write the Omega and tell him to come. Go on. Do it before I get to bed. Let go, and go on.” 

It felt like rejection, but Steve knew it wasn’t rejection from the Alpha, it was _self preservation_ , it was Bucky barely holding on to his sanity while thinking about his mate with anyone that wasn’t him, much less an Omega who thought they were only _friends_ and was going to be Steve’s responsibility for however long this whole mess lasted. 

...it was Bucky watching his mate choose another mate because someone-- _someone_ \-- had decided Bucky and Steve didn’t have the right to live in peace. 

“Bucky?” Steve asked, but the other Alpha was already gone, ducking out of the house while Steve was writing and heading towards the little cabin where he slept. The broken window was boarded over, so Steve couldn’t see the light come on in the shack, he couldn’t see Bucky’s silhouette as the Alpha got ready for bed, and he couldn’t see the lamp extinguishing as Bucky fell asleep, but he knew it was happening all the same. 

“Miss you, Buck.” Steve said to the empty house, rubbed his nose against the paint fumes from the slur splashed across their outside wall and leeching through the boards on the window. “ _Christ_ , I miss you.” 

> _Dear Tony,_
> 
> _Please come as soon as possible, send details via telegram as needed and I will be thrilled to meet you at the station when you arrive in Wolf Canyon._
> 
> _All the best, Steve._

****************

**Chapter Notes:**

> _So, it’s actually super weird for me to write Obadiah as a non villain. I generally give him a ‘I tried with Tony, but I love money more’ vibe, but he’s just not the bad guy in this fic at all. Just an Uncle who is trying to do best by his nephew!_
> 
> _How much do we love Ana and Edwin, and Peggy who had been Maria and Howard’s best friends and now are basically surrogate Auntie and Uncles to Tony?_
> 
> _The story takes place in what’s considered the “cowboy era” of American history, basically 1860-1890ish. I don’t set a solid year other than mentioning its after the Civil War, but this time period is where we get all our stereotypes and most of our folklore for cowboys from, so I figured it was good enough lol. For anyone who cares, I’m actually basing the town of Wolf Canyon loosely over the area where I live in Northern Arizona!_
> 
> _Steve and Bucky make me so sadddddd. I don’t usually like writing about h*mophobia and especially not in my ABO verses but I thought it would add an interesting (heartbreaking) dynamic to the Stuckony relationship plus we all know how generally awful people like Pierce are (you know the type!) and h*mophobia generally goes right along with all his other “values”._
> 
> _I LOVE Vanessa and I promise you guys will love Peter. I have just so many plans for these characters and I’ve been thinking about this fic for the better part of 2020 so it’s amazing to finally get to write it!_
> 
> _I know this was a lot to read for a first chapter but let’s be honest, it’s not even the longest chapter I’ve ever written. Saddle up! This should be a heck of a ride!_

**Here’s my[TUMBLR ASK BOX](https://not-close-to-straight.tumblr.com/ask) if you want to chat about the fic! **


	2. Journey

> _Telegram  
> _
> 
> _To US Marshal James Rhodes_
> 
> _Very Important Passenger Arriving by Train Through St. Louis and Continuing West towards Wolf Canyon._
> 
> _Requesting an Escort._
> 
> _Stand By for Additional Information._
> 
> _Fmr ADC, Captain Edwin Jarvis_

Originally, Tony had wanted to ride in the crowded cars with the second or third class ticket holders, crammed shoulder to shoulder in uncomfortable seats, packed in tight for the duration of the days long ride to St. Louis. 

“Think of all the people I could talk to!” the Omega all but begged his Auntie when tickets were purchased. “All the questions I could ask! After St. Louis, I’ll move up to a first class car for the trip further West, but just for these few first days…?” 

“Absolutely not.” Peggy shook her head and instead made arrangements for Tony to travel in one of the private Pullman sleeper cars, one with space for him to stretch out with his books, a table to take his meals should the dining cart be too crowded, and a full bed so the Omega wouldn’t be trying to sleep in a cramped chair in full public view of any other passenger who wandered by. 

“Maybe I could jump into one of the moving cargo carts!” Tony exclaimed next. “I’ll put most of my luggage into storage, but just keep a bag to throw over my shoulder as I race along the tracks and try to heave myself into the train before it departs and I miss my chance!” 

“My goodness child.” Even _Ana_ objected to that particular idea. “You aren’t running away and you _certainly_ aren’t a train hobo. You’re heir to one of the richest families in the country! We can’t have you running down the tracks and trying to roll into a train car!” 

“I wasn’t going to roll.” the Omega crossed his arms and slumped down into his chair with an annoyed huff. “I was going to jump. Boldly. Bravely.”

“You aren’t tall enough to make a bold, brave jump.” Peggy informed her nephew, and smiled over Tony’s immediate annoyance. “You need a stool to get into bed, darling, you’d never make a train.” 

“Your Auntie is correct.” Jarvis passed an affectionate hand over Tony's curls before joining his mate on the adjoining sofa. “You are far too small to leap into moving train cars, and beyond that, you are an Omega, far too wealthy and far too pretty to--” 

“--have any fun?” the Omega sulked, and Jarvis finished, “-- to be so careless with your behavior.” 

“He’s right, lovey.” Ana-- who _also_ needed a stool to get into bed-- clucked her tongue sympathetically. “It’s safer if we put you up in one of the Pullman sleepers. During the day you can explore the train as you like, but at night you need to be somewhere safe and secure. You are beautiful, carrying quite a bit of money, and you scent so sweet you’ll attract the attention of anyone passing. You need to be safe to avoid any…. incidents.”

“But Jarvis is going to ride along with me!” Tony’s eyes brightened again as he came up with yet another plan. “You’re an Alpha, a former Captain in the British Army and you’d never let anything happen to me! With you along, surely I could be just a little reckless?” 

“Tony, I am several decades past wanting to jump onto moving trains and sit for hours on hard wooden benches.” the Alpha stated, and Tony’s mouth clicked shut again. “And even _if_ I was young enough to consider it, I simply don’t want to.” 

“Fine.” Tony pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. “I’ll wait until after you leave me in St. Louis to have my adventure.” 

“Nephew, you are the only Omega in the world to complain about being forced to ride in luxury.” Peggy _tsked_ at him in disapproval. “Stop being so ridiculous.” 

“I’m not trying to be ridiculous!” Tony scrunched his nose in frustration. “But it’s not running away to find adventure when I am bringing an escort and will have a butler assigned to my sleeper car to make up my bed every day! What’s the point of sneaking away to marry a cowboy if I’m traveling first class and sipping champagne?”

“To be safe!” Peggy threw up her hands in exasperation, and the Omega mimed the gesture right back, throwing his hands up and crying, “You haven’t been safe a day in your life and you turned out fine! Stop being so fussy, Auntie!” 

“Darling.” Ana tuned out the predictable argument and nudged at her mate. “Do you remember the night before Maria and Howard were married, how we stole Maria away for one last girls night?” 

“I remember you nursing a bruise the next day because Maria thought she was being kidnapped, socked you in the jaw, and leapt from the carriage to escape in the middle of the night.” Jarvis glanced over at their still pouting nephew. “I remember her being disappointed that it hadn’t been a _real_ kidnapping because she thought it’d be an excellent story to tell later on-- being kidnapped on her wedding day and overwhelming her captives to escape.” 

“Mm-hmm.” Ana rolled her eyes towards Tony pointedly. “Just like Maria, don’t you think? He’s disappointed he won’t be risking his life or at least his health, and instead will be traveling in comfort. He’s disappointed he won’t be able to tell people he ran away.” 

“Well, he’s always been a little dramatic.” The tip of Jarvis’s fangs peeked out as he smiled, watching Tony throw himself at Peggy’s knees and clasp his hands theatrically, begging her to at least let him take up smoking before he left so he’d seem appropriately tough for the Wild Wild West. “But Tony has no idea how terrifying this sort of thing can be. Even Alpha’s struggle with leaving home and finding their own way, an Omega as sheltered as Tony has been....” 

Ana’s wildflower scent shaded dark as she teared up and Jarvis turned to her immediately, crooning and rumbling softly at his little mate and gathering her close. “No no darling.” he whispered. “No tears, none of that. You’ll upset him, you know.” 

“I know.” Ana sniffed. ”But I keep thinking about how hard it was to lose Howard and Maria. What if we’re making a mistake encouraging Tony to adventure and we lose him too? I won’t be able to bear it, Alpha. I won’t. And what if this Mr. Rogers doesn’t treat him right? Or if Tony finds himself frightened and alone?” 

“Shh, my mate.” Jarvis murmured under his breath when she started to tremble. “Tony will be just fine. He might be a little naive about the world and wildly enthusiastic about things that will never matter in the long run--”

\--“But Auntie!” Outrage from their nephew over an apparent discussion about what he would pack. “How will I ever convince them I’m a real cowboy if I don’t have the proper hat?!”--

“--but he’s always been the smartest person in any room.” the Alpha finished calmly. “Tony believes people are _good_ but has never hesitated to call out what he sees as evil. We were all there the day he kicked a banker in the shins and stole his purse, hm? Remember why he did that?” 

“Because the bastard dared purchase flowers from the girl at the corner but didn’t leave her extra coin for her trouble.” Ana hiccuped a laugh and burrowed deeper into her Alpha’s arms. “Tony was eight, and poor Howard almost died of embarrassment while Maria had to slip back into the carriage so no one would see her crying with laughter.” 

“Exactly.” Jarvis smoothed a kiss to his mate’s hair. “Tony’s got a good head on his shoulders--”

“--Maybe I should grow a beard.” The Omega announced from the mirror at the other side of the room, and squawked offended when Peggy countered, “My love, you can barely grow a mustache.”--

“--and that Alpha Mr. Rogers will certainly have to convince him that wolves aren’t pets looking for ear scritches, but after that everything will be fine.” the Alpha finished. “He will love Tony, everyone always does.” 

“And if he doesn’t, I’ll go West myself and cut his eyeballs out.” Ana decided, and her mate just laughed and kissed her one more time.

“Of course you will, dear.” 

**********

Tony’s grand plan to steal away in the middle of the night, to sneak onto a train and take it far West, to make his way alone to some tiny ranching town and meet up with an unknown Alpha under a pseudonym carefully crafted from his middle name and Maria’s maiden name was _wildly_ derailed by the ~~interference~~ help from his Aunt Peggy, Ana and Jarvis and even from Obadiah. 

“It’s not running away if you’re checking to make sure I have enough money for the trip.” The Omega argued as his Uncle searched through his carryon bag just one more time to be sure there was extra currency sewn into the pockets, enough snacks to last him a few days and a well worn copy of his favorite book. “In fact, it’s not running away at all if you know about it and Jarvis is accompanying me!” 

“Would it help if I pretended to go back to bed and then was horribly shocked when I came down to breakfast and you weren’t here?” Obadiah paused in folding up one of his favorite neckerchiefs and winked at his nephew. “Or should I act as if you _didn’t_ just ask me for my neckerchief so you have something sturdy to use in case the dust is too much?” 

“Fine.” Tony tried his best to frown but overwhelming fondness for his Uncle won out and he finally, reluctantly smile. “But I thought I was being wonderfully sneaky answering the ad and writing letters to Mr. Rogers. Finding out that you’re wholly on board with this idea really does take some of the fun out of it.” 

“Starting a journey with love and support from your family doesn’t take fun out of anything.” the Alpha countered. “And I’m not wholly on board with this, Tony. I’d much rather you find a mate here and settle down, but if adventure is what you want, I’m going to at least make sure you aren’t running out the door with nothing more than a cowboy hat and a wish to see a cactus.” 

“I have a little more than a hat and a wish to see a cactus.” Tony sassed, and Obadiah was just as quick to snark, “Ah yes, I saw the beard grooming kit. When you manage at least mustache, please send a picture right along.” 

“Damn you.” Tony scowled and the Alpha popped his fangs-- playfully, teasingly-- and went right back to double and triple checking that Tony really had packed well enough. 

Tony watched for a minute, then swallowed hard, fingers tightening on the bed post as the playful posturing and fussing faded and the enormity of the impending journey washed over him. “Uncle?” 

“Nephew?” Apparently satisfied with the bag, Obadiah raised his eyebrows and _waited_. “What is it?” 

“Do you--” Another hard swallow, the Omega’s throat jerking with the motion. “Do you think if Mama was around she would-- would she— I mean— would she and Papa--”

“Tony.” Obadiah’s expression washed sad in a moment of shared grief. “If your dearly departed Mama was here, she’d want to ride with you, and she’d drag your Pa along too. Howard would insist on a first class sleeper, but Maria would race you to the windows and put her hands out to feel the wind. Howard would want you safe and secure at night, Maria would flirt with a steward to let you out into the open cars and bring snacks while you watch the stars speed by.” 

“So she would approve?” Tony asked hopefully, and Obadiah confirmed, “They _both_ would, though this entire thing would have been your Mama’s idea, up to and including the ridiculous attempt at providing a pseudonym.”

Tony’s smile was a little wobbly and the Alpha teased, “Eduardo Carbonell is hardly a believable name when you do not speak a word of Italian—“

“I speak Italian!”

“—beyond curse words and sweet phrases so the cook will give you what you want.” He finished with another chuckle, and Tony just and shrugged in acceptance. “You will be better off using your real name, traveling with a dear friend and safe escort and then should anything _untoward_ happen when you reach Wolf Canyon?” 

Obie waited until Tony looked up again. “Should anything _untoward_ happen when you reach Wolf Canyon, you turn around and come back home. No matter what happens, you can come home Tony. Understand?” 

“...I understand.” Tony whispered, and that night after his Uncle had retired and the huge house was quiet, the Omega repeated the words to himself as he huddled into his blankets and tried not to be frightened for the coming journey. 

He hadn’t known it would be this difficult, leaving everything familiar behind for the adventure he swore he wanted. When it had been secret letters read beneath the covers long after lights out, running away to Wolf Canyon had seemed exciting. When it had been making feverish plans, discreetly tracking train schedules and estimated travel times, meeting a new Alpha had felt _daring_. 

And when Ana had taken him yesterday for an Omegas-only shopping trip, when they’d drank their favorite tea, tried on increasingly ridiculous hats and laughed for hours while Ana tried to impart mate-related wisdom-- _then_ Tony had thought the entire ordeal would only be fun, the train ride sounded like an adventure, the prospect of an Alpha of a novel experience, and frankly, Tony couldn’t wait to learn how to ride a horse.

But here alone in his room listening to all the familiar sounds of his childhood home creaking and settling, staring at the portrait of Howard and Maria holding him when he’d been small, seeing his trunk packed full of all the important pieces of his life--

\--here, tonight, Tony hadn’t realized that leaving would be so difficult. 

That chasing his adventure would be so hard. 

That leaving everything he knew behind to take a chance on something wholly unknown would be frankly _terrifying_. 

_No matter what happens, you can come home._

The next morning the driver lashed Tony’s trunk to the top of the carriage and readied the horses to speed them to the train station, and Tony hugged Ana and his Auntie Peggy, blinking back tears because he hadn’t _once_ thought saying goodbye would be this difficult. 

_No matter what happens, you can come home._

“Keep him safe.” Obadiah said quietly from the steps, and Jarvis patted the other Alpha on the shoulder comfortingly, “I’ll guard him with my life, Obadiah. And I know it doesn’t feel like it right now, but you’re doing the right thing letting him go.” 

“I find that hard to believe.” Obadiah’s shoulders slumped in exhaustion after a sleepless night. “Howard and Maria asked me to look after Tony. Sending him out West to find some strange Alpha hardly seems like looking after him.” 

“They asked you to care for their son, not to smother him.” Jarvis corrected carefully. “Allowing Tony to stretch his wings and learn what life can bring is a good choice. Most Omegas have married, mated and had several children by twenty four, and it’s time for Tony to move on past our protection and your guardianship. You’re doing the right thing.” 

“I had hoped finding him a mate here in the city would be adventure enough.” The older Alpha admitted with something of a forlorn smile. “But of course Howard and Maria’s child wouldn’t be content sitting in a fancy parlor waiting for life to bring him something interesting.” 

“Certainly not Howard and Maria’s child.” Jarvis agreed, a hand to his chest in remembrance of their departed friends. “I’d almost be disappointed if Tony didn’t have their near reckless spirit.” 

“I think I’d be much less gray if the Omega was content to sit and read in his library.” Obadiah countered dryly. “You’ll send word once you reach St. Louis?” 

“Of course.” 

“And you received confirmation from the US Marshal, he is willing to accompany my nephew clear to Wolf Canyon?” 

“And see to it that Tony is able to rendezvous with his new Alpha.” Jarvis nodded. “James Rhodes comes highly recommended from Colonel Fury. You remember him, don’t you? Rather fierce gentlemen with an eye patch and the alarming habit of carrying a myriad of weapons beneath his coat?” 

“Peggy’s associate, isn’t he?” 

“One and the same.” Jarvis confirmed. “Apparently the Marshal and he took different paths after the war ended, with Rhodes choosing to enact justice after being denied it so long in his own life, and Fury choosing to exact _vengeance_ under the guise of espionage.” 

“Worthwhile pursuits, the both of them.” Obadiah grunted. “Does Tony know we’ve arranged an escort after you leave him?” 

“Of course not.” Jarvis raised his hand in acknowledgment when the carriage driver gestured that he was ready. “It wouldn’t be half the adventure Tony is craving if he knew he was safe the entire time, now would it?” 

Obadiah’s smile was more of a grimace, but he managed to hide it so he could hug his nephew goodbye, tucking just a little extra money into Tony’s pocket as he pulled away. _Just in case._ Twenty four was halfway to ancient for most Omegas in their social circles, Omegas who had been courted from the age of sixteen and married off to appropriate partners as soon as they came of age, Omegas who had birthed several children and were already considered middle aged since they were no longer debutantes and too busy with children to pursue leisurely, relaxing activities. 

Twenty four was half way to _ancient_ for others that had children approaching five and even six, but it seemed so very young when Tony’s eyes were sparkling in excitement but his fingers were trembling in Obadiah’s grasp, when other than a few carefully controlled trips with family and only family Tony had never even been outside the city, when he’d been birthed and raised in the same house he was now leaving. 

Twenty four was somehow so very _young_ , but the Alpha only sighed and patted his nephew on the shoulder, “Be sure and write to me, Tony. Tell me all about your new Alpha and Wolf Canyon and whether or not you learn to ride a horse. And remember--” 

“--no matter what happens, I can always come home.” Tony finished with a knowing, _grateful_ smile. “This time next year, I’ll be writing you to come visit me at _my_ home, Uncle. You’ll see.” 

“Safe travels, nephew.” 

… by the time the carriage disappeared down the winding drive and Tony’s waving hand faded from view, Ana was crying in Peggy’s arms and while Peggy wasn’t the sort to openly grieve anything, there were still tears glistening in the Alpha’s eyes as she kept waving goodbye. 

It took a full moment for Obadiah to compose himself and be sure his voice wouldn’t wobble when he spoke, but then he put an arm around each of the women and announced faux cheerfully, “Come now, there’s no reason to worry, everything will be just fine!” 

“Everything will be fine.” Peggy repeated, sounding as if she almost believed it. “There are a thousand _what if’s_ in this journey, but I’m sure Tony has thought each and every one through. No matter all of his enthusiasm and insistence on _adventure_ , the boy is brilliant. He will find his way.”

“Of course he will.” Obadiah ushered the women through the doors gently. “Stop fussing, my dears. We raised him well.” 

“ _We_ raised him well, he says.” Ana finally sniffed, and Peggy chuckled at her. “Obadiah, all you and Jarvis did was teach him how to drink a proper scotch. _We_ raised him well, who is this _we_ you keep referencing?” 

“Very well.” Obadiah conceded with a wink and a smile. “You and Peggy did an excellent job raising that Omega. Tony will be fine.” 

“That or he’ll come home.” Peggy decided, and rang for some tea. “No matter what happens, he can always come home.” 

**********

Both Obadiah and Jarvis had been right with their assurance to the women-- for all of Tony’s unchecked, nearly unbridled enthusiasm, for all his yearning for adventure and seeming ignorance of the risks involved with being an Omega traveling a long distance to meet a stranger--

\--for all of that, Tony really was quite simply _brilliant_ and as the train pulled out of the city and headed west towards St. Louis, the Omega’s eyes were wide taking in all he could see, fingers drumming on the seat as his mind darted from question to answer, from observation to implication, from curiosity to satisfaction as he watched everything and everyone that crossed their path. 

“Look, Jarvis.” he whispered quietly as an elderly woman and younger child passed. “Dressed all in black, the child is nearly her twin, look they have the same eyes even with the age difference. A grandmother caring for her grandchild after a family tragedy.” 

And again later, “That Beta’s fingers were stained black under the nails, but not like paint, see there, they left a smudge. Charcoal, do you think? An artist?” 

And softer when an Alpha passed-- “I didn’t like his eyes. How can someone so handsome have such cold eyes?” 

Jarvis only noddedand listened, commenting when he agreed or disagreed, pointing out details Tony might have missed in all his wonderings. He and his mate were former spies, the Alpha Peggy Carter known in many military circles as not only a spy but an assassin in her own right, and even before losing Howard and Maria, the trio had spent evenings playing games of _clue_ with Tony, setting out hints and tricks for the young Omega and helping him solve mysteries that led to prizes like cake and apple pie and occasionally, a gift from a trip overseas. 

Most Omegas were raised to be seen and not heard, to only focus on the things that affected their sheltered life directly, but Tony had been raised to act as an Alpha-- seeing and observing, acting pre-emptively instead of allowing an event to unfold, using his brilliance and quick wit to control a situation rather than to let a situation control him. 

It was a near lethal mix-- an Omega pretty enough to make even the mated pairs stop and stare, an intelligence that had more than once led to Tony setting traps for Jarvis and succeeding, a wicked sense of humour and contagious laugh, and a sense of _self_ that meant no partner would ever be able to convince Tony he was less than everything. 

A near lethal mix, and as the train rattled on West, Jarvis watched and listened and knew in his heart that they’d done a good job raising the Omega, that Howard and Maria would be proud of their child and the man Tony had become. 

Whether or not Jarvis was ready to let the child he’d known since birth go off on an adventure alone, whether the Alpha could quiet the anxious growl in his chest and hide his fangs when younger Alphas leered at his nephew, whether he wouldn’t worry every second of every day until they received a letter from Tony saying that all was well...

...well _that_ was another question altogether. 

“Jarvis, look.” At the station in St. Louis, Tony plucked a lily from the bouquet of a girl selling flowers and stuck it into his curls, fluffing the bloom with gentle fingers and wriggling his nose when pollen sprinkled down on his skin. “Now I look like a proper Western Omega, don’t I?” 

“With flowers in your hair?” Jarvis finished reading a telegram that had been waiting for him, and smiled. “Is that how a proper Western Omega dresses?” 

“I’d be _more_ proper if Auntie had let me buy that big hat.” Tony decided petulantly. “Or at least take up smoking. I read that cowboys all smoke.” 

“Please don’t take up smoking Tony, your Auntie Peggy might actually skin me alive.” the Alpha said dryly, and the sound of Tony’s laughter rang merrily around the platform. “Don’t even get me started on what my mate would do if we come to visit and they catch you smoking anything other than one of those fine cigars your Uncle imports. Filthy habit.” 

Tony only grinned and wandered over to see the horses waiting to be loaded into the stock cars, and Jarvis wondered for at least the _hundredth_ time if this would be the last time he ever saw this particular version of Tony, if the Omega would be someone completely different the next time their paths crossed. 

How very sad, to lose someone so dear, even if the change was meant for good things. 

_I’m going to miss you, Tony._

That night the train readied to leave St. Louis without Jarvis on board, and the Alpha lingered on the platform just as long as he could making sure that Tony would really be alright. They hugged for a long time, Jarvis reminding Tony he could change his mind and come home, the young Omega insisting he was fine though he was clearly _lying_ , both of them listening to the warning blare of the train horn and knowing their time was almost up. 

“Be brave, child.” Jarvis finally said and Tony managed a smile and a half sassy, “I always am!” and the Alpha hugged him just one last time. 

_Be brave, child._

The train left at some time close to midnight, the last passenger on board a US Marshal who had stopped by the telegram office to check on a reply to his latest letter, and who only barely made the doors before they closed. He made his way down the cars mouthing along as he read the description of the Omega he’d promised to look after for the duration of the ride to Wolf Canyon. 

The instructions were to observe from a distance and avoid any danger, to be sure this Tony Stark made his way to Wolf Canyon and met with the Alpha Steve Rogers, and for the love of God to please avoid engaging in any shenanigans. 

Marshal Rhodes didn’t know what sort of shenanigans a most likely young and most likely _pampered_ little Omega could get into, but when the request had come from a personal friend of Colonel Fury, he wasn’t about to shirk in his duty. 

A sleeper car had been reserved for him just two doors down from Mr. Stark’s car, and Marshal Rhodes set his hat on a chair, settled in for a long ride. He had business in Wolf Canyon anyway, accompanying an Omega that way wouldn’t be any trouble at all, especially not in furnishings this nice. 

> _Telegram_
> 
> _To Sheriff Sam Wilson_
> 
> _On my way to Wolf Canyon to help with your problem._
> 
> _Have contacted back up._
> 
> _Hold Steady._
> 
> _US Marshal James Rhodes_

> Inside his sleeper car, Tony sat and stared out the window and tried not to feel so very small in all the space Jarvis had occupied for the past few days. It was more unsettling than he’d realized to be all alone on this journey, so when sleep didn’t come, the Omega reached for his bag and pulled out the last letter from the Alpha Steve Rogers to pass the slow hours until daylight. 

He tried to imagine apple trees growing by the river, horses and cattle roaming vast pastures, a little house he could learn to cook in, a town full of the sort of characters he’d only read about in his dime novels ...a cowboy and his friend who just wanted a companion and maybe _maybe_ would be content to let Tony have his adventure without the pressure of bonding. 

And if life in Wolf Canyon was nothing like Tony hoped, if it was nothing like Mr. Rogers had described, Tony could always go home... right? 

**************

_Wolf Canyon_

The train was due in Wolf Canyon at three that afternoon-- just early enough for the Omega to make it to the cabin and be settled before dark, just late enough for Steve and Bucky to make themselves insane with all the last minute preparations. 

It wasn’t an easy job to take what was _their_ home and make it convincingly only _Steve’s_ home, to erase the signs of their lives together so there was obviously room for the Omega. It needed to seem as if Steve _really_ wanted a mate after all, that an Omega’s softer touch was desperately needed in their rough bachelor lives, that they weren’t necessarily happy with their small cabin and simple food and quiet day to day.

 _Lies_. 

It took hours to scrub the last of the paint from the outside walls, to erase the last of the slurs that had been writ so hatefully on their home. The broken window still hadn’t been replaced-- maybe they’d have the extra money before the rains came, but for now, re-securing the boards and hanging a curtain over would have to suffice. The first blooms of wild lilies were gathered up and set around in cups to distract from the lack of decor and not quite polished furniture, and the blankets pulled from the bed and thoroughly washed to try and eliminate any overwhelming Alpha scent. 

It took hours, but by the time Steve was ready to saddle Nomad up and ride to meet the train, the cabin hardly looked like his and Bucky’s at all, and that made the Alpha’s stomach twist anxious and _uncomfortable_. 

But the uncomfortable in his stomach was nothing compared to the way his heart out right broke when Bucky yanked him in for a kiss, when his mate held him tight and _desperate_ and they kissed until fangs cut into tender lips and their mouths tasted bloody copper and the salt of unfair tears. 

“God, I dunno if I can watch you come home with an Omega.” Bucky admitted, low and _hurting_ , a noise from his chest like his very _soul_ was shredding as they parted. “I know we talked about this, and it’s the best way for us t’get these assholes from messin’ with our herd but fuck Stevie. _Fuck_ , I dunno if I can watch.” 

“I need you to be here.” Steve wove his fingers into Bucky’s hair and pressed their foreheads together. “Because I won’t go. I won’t. If you aren’t with me, I’ll leave that Omega at the station and fuck all if anyone cares about you and me. I know this is the best way to save our dreams and I know you’re hoping an Omega might just fit into our lives anyway as a friend and confidante, but the only reason I’m strong enough to do this is because you’re strong for me.” 

The big blond growled, heartbroken and pleading when his mate tried to pull away. “Bucky listen, _listen_. Tell me no, that you’ve changed your mind, and we’ll figure something else out.” 

“Stevie--” 

“I’m nothing without you.” Steve interrupted, and the other Alpha went very still. “I can’t do this, won’t do this, not even to save our dream and maybe even our lives. Won’t do it if you aren’t with me. I’m nothing without you, Alpha.” 

“Nothin’ without you, Alpha.” Bucky whispered back and this time they didn’t kiss, only let their bodies brush close for one short, aching moment before pulling away. 

“I’m with you.” Bucky wiped at his mouth, wiped the remnants of their kiss from his lips and licked the last of the blood from his fangs. “Go on then, go and get him. If this is the best way to save everything, then I’m with you. 

“I love you.” Steve swung up onto Nomad and clicked his tongue at the gelding. “Buck, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Bucky’s sharp scent dipped in sadness, pale eyes flickering red for a split second. “Go and bring that Omega home, alright? It’ll be okay. Promise. I’m here. Promise.”

“Promise.” Steve repeated, and wheeled Nomad around, took off for town at a quick trot before he lost his nerve and gave up on their plan altogether.

It was fine, this was _fine_. The Omega had said he didn’t want a mate, that he only wanted to live together and have something of an adventure. Having an Omega around would quit the rumours that he and Bucky were living a life folks around these parts didn’t really agree with. If the rumours stopped, the hateful acts against them would stop and so would the less and less thinly veiled threats against their lives. The herd would recover, they wouldn’t fall behind on the loan to Pierce and maybe maybe everything would work out. 

_Maybe_. 

_God_ , Steve needed a drink but he knew if he stopped by Happy’s place and got a beer he’d end up sloshed up drunk and blubbering into Ms. Vanessa’s shoulder and _no one_ needed to see that. No one needed to know just how miserable this whole thing had made him, how difficult it was to live apart from Bucky, how terrible it would be to know Buck would be watching Steve introduce an Omega around town as _his_.

No one needed to know that Steve thought every day of putting a bullet right through Pierce’s black heart just to free them from the other Alpha’s influence so they could leave Wolf Canyon and all the misery it had brought to their lives. 

Just one bullet. It would be so _simple_.

\--The sound of the train whistle rose high and sharp across the plains so Steve spurred Nomad on into a run and let the wind push the darker thoughts away. 

This would be alright. 

_It would have to be alright._

“Mr. Rogers.” Valkyrie was waiting at the station platform too, and it was a relief to see a friendly face as Steve tied Nomad up and walked the Beta’s way. “What brings you off the ranch to meet the train?” 

“Ms. Valkyrie.” Steve tipped his hat, and Valkyrie just snorted at him. She might have been a Beta, but the woman was every bit as fierce as the Alpha cowboys who worked the dangerous ranges. She was quick witted and a quick draw, daring and deadly, funny if she was feeling friendly, but _lethal_ to anyone who crossed she or her Alpha and anytime the more genteel cowboys tried to treat her like a lady, she usually spit on their boots and then laughed about it. 

“Cut that out.” she said today, didn’t spit on Steve’s boots but definitely elbowed him sharp and pointed. “Tipping your hat to me, I’ll out Alpha your ass any day of the week then tip my goddamn hat to _you_.” 

“You kiss Ms. Diana with that mouth?” Steve challenged, and Valkyrie cocked a knowing eyebrow and retorted, “Kiss her and _then_ some. Jealous?” 

“Of Ms. Diana?” There wasn’t a person in Wolf Canyon that _wasn’t_ jealous of the wickedly beautiful Diana Prince and the Beta that had stolen her heart, so Steve just shrugged and conceded. “Me and everyone else.” 

“Yeah that’s right.” Valkyrie chuckled and struck up a match for her cigarette, inhaled deep and blew the smoke away. “So what are you doing here, Steve? Not that often you get off your land with out Bucky, less often you make it this way for the train. Here to meet some more hands for Pierce?” 

“No I uh--” Steve cleared his throat, the words sticking as he tried to say them for the first time out loud. “I’m here to pick up an Omega.” 

“An Omega.” The Beta paused partway to her next drag. “No shit? You and Bucky?” 

“Just um--” God _damn_ it was hard to say this sort of thing. “Just for me. Bucky doesn’t want an Omega, but I feel like I’m ready to move on. More _forward_ you know. I’ve been a bachelor long enough.” 

“...sure.” Valkyrie slanted him a _look_ , clearly noticing but not commenting on the way the Alpha was gnawing at his lip worriedly, shoulders set and jaw clenched. “You’ve been a bachelor a real long time. Bucky’s okay with you moving an Omega into the house?” 

“No reason why he wouldn’t be.” The lie was ash on Steve’s tongue. “Bucky’s been living in the out building for ages now, there just wasn’t enough room in the house for two Alphas so he moved out a while ago. I got to thinking it might be nice to have someone around to keep me company.”

“Uh-huh.” Whatever else Valkyrie was going to say was forgotten when the US Marshal James Rhodes stepped from the train and the Beta immediately whistled under her breath. “My _god_ do I love when that law man comes to town. My Alpha’s perfect but Marshal Rhodes comes in a close second. Look at him in all that black leather. Silver spurs? Big ol’ hat. Alpha like that isn’t over compensating so much as he’s _braggin_ , right?” 

Steve rolled his eyes when she whistled all lecherous again, choosing not to comment on whether or not the Marshal was using that big hat to _brag_ about anything in particular. “He must be here to pick up a prisoner. No other reason for the Marshals to come visit.”

“Ain’t no one in Sam’s jail.” Valkyrie shook her head and put her cigarette out. “But there’s _gonna_ be if Pierce doesn’t keep his cattle outta our grazing lands. Next time I see Rumlow’s ugly mug rolling those cows up to our water, I’m gonna get down right murdery.” 

“So you’ll be the prisoner Marshal Rhodes shows up to escort back East for a hangin’?” the Alpha asked over a laugh, but Valkyrie was all business stating, “If that what it takes for the Marshal to pay some attention to me I’d be more than happy to oblige. A yoo-hoo! Mr. Marshal!” 

Valkyrie whistled and waved at the Marshal, and Rhodes grinned in her direction and tipped his hat. 

“So he can tip his hat to you and you won’t spit on him?” Steve scoffed and Valkyrie nodded, “Uh huh, yes sir.” 

“ _Sheesh_.”

The passenger that left the train a few steps behind the Marshal was stunning enough to shut even the mouthy Beta up-- slim and gorgeous, all big eyes and bigger hair, red lips and long legs and just about the prettiest Omega either of them had ever seen. 

“Oh holy shit.” the Beta breathed. “Would you look at him? Wonder what brought a beauty like that to Wolf Canyon, he’s way too pretty for this scrubby town, huh?” 

Steve didn’t answer, and Valkyrie jabbed at him impatiently, “Steve! Quit staring at him like a loon and answer me. What you wanna bet that boy’s come to work for Ms. Vanessa? She always manages the prettiest fuckin’ Omegas, dunno how she gets them from back East clear out here but I _will_ be paying her establishment a visit real soon if he’s the newest one.”

“I um--” Steve-- and every other Alpha, Beta or unbonded Omega at the platform-- couldn’t take his eyes off the newcomer. “Hell, I dunno Valkyrie. I’ve never seen anyone half that pretty. Not even at Ms. Vanessas. He’s-- that’s--”

 _Mine_. 

The thought came unbidden and _unwelcome_ and the Alpha shook his head once, twice to clear it. 

The Omega wasn’t his, not Steve’s, no way. He was here to collect the sort of Omega that had made it to nearly twenty five without any suitors and wasn’t interested in a mate, not the sort of Omega that was the _first_ sort of Omega Steve had ever found himself even mildly attracted to. 

The little brunette must have come along for Ms. Vanessa, or maybe even to help Ms. Potts at the school cos there was no other reason for an East Coast beauty to be standing at the station in Wolf Canyon….

“Excuse me?” The Omega cleared his throat to speak to the station master, and Valkyrie made a disbelieving noise when she caught the coaxing, alluring trill to his words. “My name is Tony Stark and I’m supposed to meet an Alpha here, Steve Rogers? Could you point me in his direction?” 

Valkyrie rotated wide eyed and slack jawed to stare at Steve, who went a very alarming shade of extremely pale even as his blue eyes shaded helpless red. 

_Fuckin’ hell._

_Mine._

“ _That’s_ your Omega?” 

“I--” The Alpha stammered over a choking, hungry _growl_. “I guess?” 

The station master pointed over in their direction, and Steve yanked his hat off when the Omega turned their way, ran suddenly shaking fingers through his blond hair and tried for a semblance of self control as Tony-- holy hell, was that really _Tony_?-- approached with a ready smile. 

“Oh Mr. Rogers.” Tony’s sweetly relieved scent hit Steve like a punch to the gut, and it took every bit of the Alpha’s self control to not fall to his knees. “My name is Tony Stark. It’s nice to finally meet you.” 

Steve could barely breathe through the rush of cinnamon and cloves in the air, went all weak legged over a twist of sugary vanilla that brightened nearly blinding as Tony smiled up at him. The Omega was gorgeous and he scented gorgeous and his smile was so damn _gorgeous_ and Steve could hardly believe it. 

“It’s nice to meet you too.” he finally managed over another barely muffled growl, and to his shock and unexpected delight, the Omega’s eyes looked like they sparked thrilled _gold_ for half a breath. 

_Mine_. 

_...oh god, what was Bucky going to think?_

*********

**Chapter Notes:**

_It felt weird to send Tony off with such an emotional scene with Obadiah since I love to write him as a villain, but I love it anyway. The story isn’t about Tony running away from trauma but instead running TOWARDS a journey and I wanted to send him on his way with all the love and support possible._

_Originally I planned for Tony to meet Rhodey this chapter, but the story has grown so much since I jotted down my first notes that I decided to move their initial meeting scene to a little bit later. Rhodey has his own character arc that doesn’t much revolve around Tony other than being a friend, so I didn’t want to introduce them/lock him into a dynamic too soon._

_I LOVE VALKYRIE AND DIANA!_

_Also Stucky is so sad, and ughhh that initial reaction from Steve! Love it!_

_And whew, I know this chapter brought up a few questions (why is Rhodey coming to help Sam?? Who is making threats on Stucky's life??) but I promise I'll fill in all the plot holes soon!_


	3. First Impressions

The trains only came through Wolf Canyon once a month, and only if the weather through the mountains permitted. The nearest major depot was a three days travel South, so when the engines pulled into town it was loaded down with months worth of food and supplies for the territory, staffed with workers from back East to man the huge ranches, and trailing empty cars to be filled with lumber and logs, sheep’s wool and the occasional shipment of cattle out to California to feed the railroad lines further on. 

With such a full load and so long a distance to go, the engineer and rail workers always stayed overnight at Ms. Natasha’s boarding house, spent their hard earned coin at Happy’s restaurant and tavern and bought company from the Omegas and Betas working for Ms. Vanessa. The chance to relax before another several days on the line meant no worker lingered at the depot any longer than necessary, so the cars full of luggage and supplies wouldn’t be unloaded until dawn the next day so they could enjoy every minute of their time off first. 

“It will be morning before anyone can get to your trunk, Mr. Stark.” the station master told Tony apologetically, flushing under his hat when the pretty Omega smiled up at him. “But uh-- Ms. Tasha’s got a real nice boarding house just up the way, and there’s some good food there at Happy’s place. If’n you need an escort around town I’d be pleased as hell to--”

“The Omega doesn’t need an escort.” Steve interrupted before the station master got his hopes up, slipped an arm around Tony’s little waist and pulled the Omega back against his body just enough to make a point, curled his lip up enough to make a _sharper_ point. “But thank you all the same.” 

“Thank you all the same!” Tony parroted, and held out his hand to shake. “I appreciate your help, I wouldn’t have known--oh!” 

The Omega blushed bright red when the station master bent and kissed his fingers. “Oh my.” 

“C’mon, then.” Steve felt for the station master, he truly did. The Beta was all but knocked off his feet by Tony’s charm, and the Alpha wasn’t doing much better. When Tony had written that he was nearing twenty five and had never even had a proper suitor, both Steve and Bucky had assumed that meant the Omega was ill tempered or perhaps bookish and boring, or maybe sweet in spirit but not in… face… 

Steve had been fully prepared to bring a rather bland Omega into their home and learn to live together. 

The Alpha had _not_ been prepared for an Omega with whiskey warm eyes and an already addicting scent and a smile that twisted his stomach up into knots and made his fangs ache. 

So no, he couldn’t fault the Beta station master for being halfway to smitten after just a few words with Tony. He couldn’t fault Valkyrie for the way she’d whistled and nearly purred in the Omega’s direction or the various workers for the way they’d stopped and _gaped_ as Tony bent over to pick up his bag. 

But hell, that didn’t mean he had to _like_ them all looking. Later Steve would sit and wonder why he was immediately so protective over Tony, why possessiveness ran up hot in his core and rattled in his throat over a growl of mine, but for right now-- 

“We’ll go out to the ranch tonight, Mr. Stark.” the Alpha said instead of everything else he wanted to know and say and--god help him-- _taste_. “If you have enough in your bag to get you through the night, I’ll bring the cart and get your trunk tomorrow. C’mon and I’ll take you to meet Nomad.” 

“Nomad!” Tony lit up with another one of those stomach swooping smiles. “Is Nomad your horse? Can I pet him?” 

“I--” Steve gulped when Tony linked their arms together and started off unprompted towards the huge gelding. “Yes?” 

“I love him.” the Omega announced the second they were close enough to hear Nomad nickering in excitement at seeing his owner again. “He’s so beautiful. Mr. Rogers, how old is he? How many hands tall is he? Did you make this bridge yourself, it looks hand braided. Does Nomad pull the cart by himself or do you have work horses on the ranch as well?” 

The Omega kept talking but now it was mostly to the horse, Tony purring and clicking at the beautiful beast as he circled Nomad, careful hands along the muscled flanks and combing through the golden mane, quiet exclamations of just how wonderful Nomad was up close and how big he was and were _all_ Western horses this size?

“Do you ride, Mr. Stark?” Steve asked lamely, struck half speechless by the sight of ~~his Omega~~ the Omega alongside his treasured horse and honestly not remembering if Tony had ever mentioned riding in his letters. The mental gymnastics required to equate the image of the Omega Steve had expected with the Omega currently standing in front of him was proving near impossible, and Steve swallowed against the urge to growl yet again as Tony giggled in open delight when Nomad huffed at him. “Ride um-- horses that is?” 

“No, I’ve never ridden a horse.” Tony shook his head, then laughed and added, “Or anything else for that matter! What else would I ride?” 

_...sweet mercy._ Steve firmly reined his mind in from where that particular question had sent it reeling, and said aloud, “You were asking so many questions, I thought maybe you were an experienced rider.” 

“We won’t learn anything at all from life if we don’t ask questions.” The Omega said absentmindedly, patting at Nomad’s nose. “That’s what my Auntie Peggy says. Then she gives me more books to read as if--” 

Tony’s nose wrinkled in an expression of distaste. “--as if books are anything like having a real adventure. That’s why I came West, you know. For the adventure.” 

“I remember that from your letters.” A bright eyed Omega with a taste for adventure would have been exactly the Omega Steve would have wanted-- _if_ he was the sort of Alpha to want an Omega. And _if_ he was the sort of Alpha to want an Omega, Steve might have put more than two seconds worth of thought into how they were supposed to get back to the ranch on one horse.

But he hadn’t, and now he was faced with the prospect of sharing a seat on Nomad with an Omega who had him stuttering and stammering with nothing more than a few sentences. 

_Aw hell_. 

“Mr. Stark.” Steve tried desperately for a semblance of politeness and propriety before suggesting something _barely_ proper and polite. “I hope you’ll be alright riding up front on Nomad with me. Otherwise we might have to stay the night at Ms. Tasha’s and see if I can rent a cart to get us home in the morning. I know it’s sort of a tight fit and we’ll have to sit real close without knowing each other very well so if you would rather wait--”

“I can ride!” Tony blurted, hooked his fingers into Nomad’s mane and scratched lightly at the horse’s big ears. “You’ll have to help me but-- but please? I didn’t come all this way to ride in a wagon, I would love to ride Nomad with you!”

 _Aw_ **hell**. “Al- alright then.” 

The ride from Wolf Canyon towards Bucky and Steve’s land took most of an hour, the road wide but rough as it wound through the low hills and along an arm of the bigger canyon. Eventually their direction west from the town would lead into Alexander Pierce’s massive holdings, and over the higher hills to the south lay Diana’s sheep ranch. Grazing pasture fell into huge forests with towering pines and thick cedar, the wild flowers grew in bright bunches scattered along the road and a few times Nomad strayed close to the brilliant blue of a small river and the deeper blue of the lake created past Pierce’s dam. 

After being chatty in town, Tony went mostly quiet as Nomad picked his way down the trail. The Omega sat up straight on the soft saddle, held onto Nomad’s mane with both hands to keep his balance but didn’t take his eyes off the passing scenery. He was very obviously observing everything, taking it in and mulling it over if the quiet but frequent _hmm!_ noises were anything to go by. 

Occasionally he would ask, “Mr. Rogers, what is that?” and Steve would explain how Mr. Pierce owned all the land and had dammed up the river, or how the trees grew like that only after the last fire had swept through, or how the deer didn’t shy away because no one was allowed to hunt this close to the road so they grazed calmly at the tender grass and young leaves as the day dipped toward evening. 

The questions were nice, the simple queries doing quite a bit to detract the Alpha from just how _close_ they were sitting on Nomad’s back, the way his thighs pressed up against Tony’s hips and how the little Omega fit just right between his legs.

Steve didn’t know if he was sick to his stomach worried about what Bucky would think, confused about how he was so suddenly attracted to someone when he’d never ever wanted anyone but his Alpha mate before, or _thrilled_ over the spark of gold he swore he’d seen in the Omega’s eyes when they first met. 

Mates were mates were _mates_ and if he had imprinted _mine_ on Tony maybe Bucky would-- maybe his Alpha would--

“Oh, is that the house?!” Tony leaned forward in excitement and Steve almost bit his tongue off when the motion sat the Omega a little tighter against his thighs. “Mr. Rogers, it’s beautiful!” 

“I dunno if it’s beautiful.” Steve found his words and sense of self control long enough to put his fingers to his mouth and whistle sharply for Bucky as they neared the house. “But it’s enough for now. We can see about fixing anything up if you want, and uh-- that window will get fixed real soon. M’sure it’s not what you’re used to back East but we can pretty it up for you.” 

“What I’m used to back East? You mean it doesn’t have eight bedrooms no one has ever used, and formal dining rooms that have never been unlocked, and empty space no one ever laughs in anymore?” Tony snorted, his cinnamon and clove scent dipping _bitter_ for a split second. “I’d rather have a one room cabin than a mostly empty house any day.” 

“Well, we have more than one room.” the Alpha wasn’t sure what had caused Tony’s scent to change and not sure why he hated the hint of sadness so much. “You’ll have plenty of space here, Mr. Stark but not so much that you’ll feel lonely. At least I don’t think so.” 

“Are _you_ lonely here?” Tony asked then, and Steve hesitated a moment before admitting, “I never used to be. Lately it sure started feeling that way though.” 

“And your best friend, Mr. Barnes?” The Omega had no idea how bad those words hurt. “Has he been feeling lonely too?” 

_Yes. Yes. Yes._

“Buck’s alright most days.” 

Bucky was waiting in front of the house when they came up into the yard, tall and brooding and _gorgeous_ with all that dark hair and crystal blue eyes. He was so handsome and Steve’s breath caught over a half wanting, half desperate growl at seeing his mate again. The nights alone were killing him and just the few hours away to fetch Tony had resulted in so much confusion for the blond Alpha that it almost _hurt_ to see Bucky right there and not be able to run to him. 

“...is that him?” Tony suddenly sounded breathless, and Steve’s heart jolted uncertainly. “Is that Mr. Barnes?” 

“Sure is.” Steve pulled Nomad to a stop at the hitching post and slid from the horse’s back, tried for a smile when Bucky came over to loop the reins around the post and hold Nomad steady so Tony could get down too. “Heya Buck.” 

“Stevie.” Bucky’s eyes flickered red as he looked Steve over, mouth tugging into a there and gone lonely frown. “This Mr. Stark?” 

“Yeah.” Steve had to clench his fists so he wouldn’t reach for his mate and pull him in for a kiss, had to squash the urge to snarl in approval and agreement when Bucky’s lips parted in quiet awe when he finally got a good look at Tony. “This is Tony Carbonell Stark. Mr. Stark this is my-- my best friend. Bucky.” 

“Mr. Barnes.” Tony swung both legs over Nomad’s back and wriggled towards the ground. “It’s nice to meet you, I-- _ouch_!” 

The Omega landed on the packed dirt only to have his legs give out almost immediately, knees buckling under his weight and sending him pitching forward. “ _Ack_!” 

“I’ve got ya.” Bucky caught Tony easily, fit a thick arm around that little waist and held the Omega steady at the same time Steve grabbed at Tony too. “Not a horse rider, huh?”

“This is my first time.” Tony laughed self consciously, either not noticing or not caring that he was clutching at Bucky’s biceps, leaning back against Steve’s solid chest and thoroughly surrounded by the two huge Alphas. “My legs are so rubbery, does this always happen?” 

“You’ll get used to it.” Bucky leaned in a half an inch and took a quick, discreet sniff at the Omega’s hair. Pale eyes shocked _scarlet_ at that first inhale and before Steve could say anything either way, before Tony even realized he’d been lightly scented, the Alpha let go of Tony like his hands were burning, jerked backwards and folded his arms over his chest.

“Bucky--” Steve started to ask, started to reach for his mate but let his hand fall at the last second. “You uh-- you okay?” 

Bucky snarled a half muttered curse and averted his eyes from the Omega, rubbed at his nose like he was trying to wipe the smell away. “How was the ride from town? Mr. Stark, where’s all your stuff?” 

“Mr. Stark just has an overnight bag right now, I’ll have to get his trunk from town in the morning.” Steve’s heart sank over Bucky’s reaction, sank again when his mate backed up even further, the cold edge scent nearly brittle between them. 

_No no my love, please don’t be jealous._

Bucky didn’t follow them into the house, muttering something about needing to put Nomad in the barn and purposefully staying far enough away that Steve couldn’t even brush against him as they passed. The distance _hurt_ but Steve pushed it away so he could try and smile as he showed Tony through the front door and into the house that was supposed to be _theirs_. 

The flowers on the counters and mantle made the Omega laugh in delight, and Tony’s scent bumped curiously when he picked up a lasso off the table and examined it. The house wasn’t anything fancy but the way Tony exclaimed over the big stove and the carefully created fireplace sure felt nice, the way the pretty brunette ran almost reverent fingers over the few books Bucky and Steve had brought with them when they moved to Wolf Canyon made Steve feel like he was showing the Omega around a castle. 

“This is your room.” Steve opened the door to what had been _their_ room and tried not to flinch at the rush of memories. The mattress had been rotated and restuffed, the quilt washed and then swapped out with others from the blanket chest, the pillows recovered and a quickly handmade curtain hung by the lone window. It didn’t look like _their_ room anymore but it still stung a little bit to see an Omega somewhere that had once been a sanctuary, to think that maybe Tony would expect Steve to share this bed with him… 

“Mr. Rogers.” Tony sat on the edge of his bed and looked up at Steve expectantly. “Where do you sleep?” 

“Just down the hall here.” Steve forced past the lump in his throat. _Was it relief or regret making it hard to talk?_ “We added on a second room a while back and it’ll work just fine for me. You’ll be spending more time in the house, you should have the bigger bedroom.” 

“Hm.” Tony’s dark eyes glittered with something the Alpha couldn’t quite read. “And Mr. Barnes? Where does he sleep?” 

“Bucky took over the building you saw in the yard.” _Regret_ , it was _regret_ that had Steve nearly suffocating as the Omega asked the fairly innocent questions. “He’s lived out there for a while, this cabin was always too small for the two of us.” 

“I see.” Tony’s feet didn’t quite touch the ground when he sat on the bed and for some reason, it was the most endearing thing Steve had ever seen. “How long have you been friends?” 

“...our whole lives. We’ve been--been friends our whole lives.” 

“He doesn’t like me.” Another something unreadable passed over the Omega’s face. “He isn’t happy having an Omega disturb your lives, is he?” 

“Don’t think bad of Bucky, Mr. Stark.” Steve pulled his hat off and scratched at his hair wearily. “It’s not that he doesn’t like you, he’s just not real partial to Omegas in general. That’s all. We’ve uh--” _careful, Steve_. “-- we’ve lived like bachelors for long enough, m’sure he’s just worried you’ll start making table cloths and telling us to bathe every day and use fancy soap.” 

Tony smiled again, but it was strained at the edges, “Ah yes, the horrors of domesticity. Table cloths and regular bathing. If it will make Mr. Barnes feel better, tell him I have exactly zero skill in the table cloth making arena, I’m generally hopeless when it comes to a needle and thread.” 

“That’s alright Mr. Stark.” Steve couldn’t help the impulse to croon at the little Omega, rumbling comfortingly until Tony’s cheeks went pink with pleasure again. “We can sew all our own buttons and darn most our socks.” 

“Alright then.” the Omega’s sweet scent did another one of those happy bumps, and Steve turned to leave, desperately needing a drink and desperately needing to see Bucky for a minute before starting the evening chores. 

“Oh Mr. Rogers?” Tony called, and Steve paused at the door. “I don’t think bad of Mr. Barnes. Honest, I don’t.” 

“I only meant--” 

“I know what you meant.” Tony cut him off with a quick shake of his head. “And I want you to know I don’t think badly of him. I don’t know how I’d feel if _my_ best friend upset everything good about our life because they wanted a partner and mate.”

“Bucky’s a good fella, it’ll just take a few days for him to adjust.” The effort of lying made Steve sick. “Don’t worry about him, okay? You just focus on getting settled in.” 

Just as soon as Tony was smiling again and Steve was able to leave without seeming rude, he left the Omega in ~~their~~ his room and went outside to throw up, ducked behind a corner of the woodshed and went to his knees heaving, clutching at the grass and coughing up what little he’d managed to eat for lunch. 

Dimly he heard the door to Bucky’s cabin open, heard heavy foot steps across the yard and then after a long moment where the other Alpha just stood there and watched him be sick--

“Stevie.” Bucky stayed several feet away with hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched. “You okay?” 

“No.” Steve wiped his mouth and sat back against the wall of the shed with a thunk. “No, Buck. I’m not alright. The lyin’ makes me sick. Stayin’ away from you makes me sick. All the ways I thought you and me would figure this shit out, bringin’ home an Omega like Tony never ever crossed my mind.” 

“It’ll work though.” Bucky was staring at the ground, unable to meet his mate’s eyes. “Bet everyone in town already knows you went and picked up that Omega, brought him home.” 

“It’ll work cos that’s the sort of Omega even the Beta’s can’t control themselves around.” Steve grabbed at a patch of grass and let it tear between his fingers. “The lyings killin’ me, Buck. It’s only been half an afternoon and it’s eatin’ me up inside. I can’t do this-- I can’t--”

“He’s pretty.” the other Alpha interrupted, and Steve nodded in weary agreement. “Real pretty. Don’t think I’ve ever seen an Omega half that good lookin’. When you said he’d never had a suitor, I didn’t figure he’d look like _that_.” 

“Yeah.” another half miserable nod, the blond bracing himself for when Bucky admitted to being jealous or angry or even hurt by the way Steve clearly couldn’t keep his eyes off the Omega. “Yeah, I know. I didn’t expect it either. How th’hell is an Omega that beautiful the type to pack up and come all the way out here just to play house Omega for a couple strangers.”

“He smells good.” Hoarse now, almost anxious and this time Bucky finally looked up to meet Steve’s eyes. “My mate, that Omega smells _good._ I’ve never once thought an Omega smelled good and I dunno what that means. Dunno what it means for you and me.”

“I don’t know either.” Steve tossed the grass away and covered his face with both hands. “ _Fuck_.” 

************

Sheriff Samuel Thomas Wilson was a good Sheriff, admired by the townspeople and respected by just about anyone who crossed his path. He’d been recruited as Deputy some eight years previous and taken over as Sheriff five summers back now. He ran his office with the sort of precision that came from a stint in the military, kept his deputies clean cut and well behaved and even the prisoners that ended up spending time in his cells couldn’t find a whole lot bad to say about the man. 

The war had been over for a while now, but some peoples attitudes towards Black folks hadn’t changed one bit and Sheriff Wilson knew his position of authority and respect in Wolf Canyon wasn’t one he’d hold back East. Some people just... just couldn’t seem to change their prejudices, not even for a badge, but Sam didn’t let it bother him. 

_He_ was the law in these parts and those sorta folks would respect it or spend the night behind bars. 

_Easy as that._

“You only get water and bread till you sober up!” he called to the rail road worker tossed from Happy’s place, someone who unfortunately held a lot of _ick_ opinions about women and Omegas and people of different skin tones. “You don’t get to get blasted drunk then harass one of Ms. Vanessa’s Omegas without paying the price! Specially not after saying all that stuff in town center. No room for that in my town, son.” 

The prisoner mumbled something about _not_ being fuckin’ drunk and how he’d only wanted some fun and he wanted a goddamn _steak_ not some bread and Sheriff Wilson only pushed another cup of water through the bars and ordered, “Lay down and get some sleep. You’ve got a full day of work tomorrow and I’m not gonna let you miss it. Railroad needs all the help it can get, you need a paycheck to pay your bar tab, and frankly I don’t want you hanging around. Sleep it off, kiddo.” 

General slurred shouts followed the Sheriff down the short hallway to the main office, and Sam only sighed, shut and locked the barred door separating the desks and civilian processing areas from the few cells. 

“Y’know Sheriff, you keep calling those boys _kiddo_ and they’re going to start coming to you for advice and money.” US Marshal James Rhodes was waiting at Sam’s desk when the Sheriff turned back around, black boots propped on a stack of paperwork, hat tipped low enough to hide his eyes but not the snarky, knowing grin and the flash of fangs as the Alpha laughed. “Next thing you know, their gonna be callin’ you to bail them out. What are you gonna do then?” 

“Steal those stupid shiny buttons off your ridiculous outfit and sell them to put some money in my pocket.” the Sheriff came round his desk and knocked James’s feet down. “Don’t come into a man’s office and disrespect his paperwork, what’s wrong with you?” 

“What’s _wrong_ with me is I just had to sit my fine ass on a damn train from St. Louis clear to this backwoods little shit hole.” James tossed his hat towards the coat rack and held out his hand to the other Alpha. “Sam. It’s good to see you.” 

“It’s good to see you and your ass too.” Sam shook James’s hand firmly and went to retrieve a bottle of whiskey and a few glasses from one of the deputies desks. “Thanks for coming all this way, when I messaged to ask for help and you said you were already halfway here, I was real surprised.” 

“Relieved too.” the Sheriff poured a measure of whiskey in each glass and passed one to James. “I appreciate the help.” 

“Where’s your deputies?” James wanted to know. “Is Scott still here? You still letting Clint work with you?” 

“Yes to both of those questions.” Sam sipped at his drink slowly. “Why wouldn’t I let Clint in here?” 

“Because most Alphas take issue with their Omega regularly strapping on a weapon and going out hunting baddies.” the Marshal said flatly. “You trying to tell me you’re perfectly okay with your mate being put in danger every damn day?” 

“I’m trying to tell you the first and only time I suggested that my mate stay barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen?” Sam raised his eyebrows pointedly. “I got skewered in the butt with an arrow and hog tied like a damn rowdy steer. Clint told me _if_ I got myself free then I could talk to him about a different job, but until then he’d be getting drunk at Happy’s.” 

James laughed until the whiskey burned up his nose, and after an obligatory grumble, Sam finally laughed too. 

“Well I’m glad you two are still doing good.” James lifted his glass in a _cheers_. “I’m sure all the hog tying keeps things interesting.” 

“Fuck you.” Sam snorted. “Tell me why you were already halfway to Wolf Canyon when I sent you the telegram?” 

“I got a request from a friend of a friend to accompany an Omega this far West.” the Marshal deflected, shook his head so Sam wouldn’t ask any other questions. When a request for a favor came along with names like _Margaret Carter_ and _Nicholas Fury_ , the Marshal knew not to refuse and _also_ knew not to spread information. Not everything that came with those two names was top secret, but better safe than sorry. 

“I heard Steve Rogers picked up a ridiculously pretty Omega today.” Sam hazarded a guess, and James nodded just once. “Huh. Didn’t see that one coming.” 

“An Omega that looks like _that_ is something no one sees coming.” James topped off his glass and did the same for the Sheriff. “So what’s going on, Sam? Why’d you want me around?” 

“I dunno.” The Alpha admitted, fangs making an appearance as he chewed at his bottom lip. “Marshal, something in my gut tells me things in Wolf Canyon are getting bad again. I can’t quite put my finger on it--” 

“--but you know it when you see it.” the Marshal finished. “Right?” 

“Right.” Sam nodded, sipped slow at his drink. “A bunch of little things all adding up to something uncomfortable. The way Pierce’s men are walking, the look in Rumlow’s eye lately, the way Pierce is buying up land. It’s like watching an animal you think you’ve domesticated and knowing it’s about to snap. Nothing illegal per se but it’s-- it’s not good. I thought if you came out and gave it a look-see, you might figure it out faster than I can.”

“Dunno about figuring nothin’ out, but it’s a sure thing that you need more firepower.” James decided. “You get a man like Pierce who’s rich enough to just about write the laws and a group of his men who think they’re above the law… sometimes this sorta thing comes down to who has the most guns.” 

“Yep. And I don’t have near enough guns.” Sam’s shoulders slumped. “It’s starting to feel like the week old man Tennant went missing. Things got tense and awful, he went out to talk to Pierce and never came back.” 

“And then in the spring we found his body washed up on the river at the edge of Pierce’s property, Sheriff’s badge stuck in his mouth, rope around his neck.” James grimaced over a swallow. “Yeah, I remember. They handed you the Sheriff’s badge that same day and hoped you’d do a better job of standing your ground.” 

“And for about five years I _have_.” Sam pointed out. “Brought some law and order to this place, got myself a couple deputies that are better at their jobs than any of the Alphas I tried to hire. Ms. Vanessa hasn’t done much more than file a complaint about the occasional drunk, Doc Banner keeps busy with animal fixes instead of gun shot wounds, even Ms. Eva hasn’t had much reason to get all stabby. Things are good.” 

“But they’re getting bad again.” 

“Mmm.” a short nod. “Just can’t quite put my finger on _what’s_ getting bad.”

“Alright.” The Marshal tossed back the rest of his drink and waved off another refill. “I tell you what, Sam. I’m only here for a few days before I’ve got to move on to California. But I’ll be back again after the monsoons and I’ll bring my new lieutenant along with me to help. She’s an Alpha by the name of Hope Van Dyne and trust me when I say she’s all the firepower you’re going to need.” 

“A real bad ass, huh?” 

“I once saw her arm wrestle half a bar full of Alphas, then out drink the other half.” James confirmed. “She wears a double holster on her hips, another around her shoulder and around the training yard they call her the _Wasp_.” 

Sam raised his eyebrows and the Marshal explained, “She throws _knives_ , Sam. Pretty as a damn butterfly, will fuck you up like the world’s scariest bee. Her old man worked real close with President Lincoln for a while, so she was raised with all those secrets and protocols. Turned her into a real fighter. She’s a good Marshall. A good Alpha.”

“”We’ll have to keep Scott away from her.” The other Alpha chuckled. “My mate’s got a thing for us Alphas in uniform, but Scott gets all gooey over those strong ladies. The other day Ms. Eva threatened him with bodily harm if he ate the last scone and I’m pretty sure he fell in love.” 

“How is Ms. Eva doing, beyond not getting stabby?” James wanted to know and Sam raised one shoulder in a half hearted shrug, “As good as she ever is. Staying with Vanessa has been good for her, I think. It was a smart recommendation on your part for her to stick around instead of checking into one of those asylums back East. Vanessa takes good care of her.”

“I’ll be sure and stop by Happy’s on my way to see Ms. Potts, check in on her.” James pushed away from the desk and retrieved his hat. “Can I sleep up in the deputies quarters tonight? Would sure beat the ride back to Tasha’s when she’s probably full up with the rail road workers.” 

“Sure thing, Marshall.” Sam fished the key to the upstairs bunk room from his pocket and tossed it at James. “See you in the morning.” 

“Take it easy, Sheriff.” James clapped his friend on the shoulder and moved upstairs to try and catch some shut eye. 

Sam stayed down at his desk another few hours. With a prisoner in house, he wouldn’t go home tonight no matter how tempting it was to ditch and crawl into bed next to his sweet mate, and with Marshal Rhodes in town for a few days, the Alpha wanted to dig through the notes he’d been taking lately about Pierce and Rumlow and whatever was going on up at the big ranch. 

Something was _rotten_ in Wolf Canyon, and all the Sheriff could do was hope he could stay ahead of it before things got too bad and people ended up hurt. 

...Or worse.

************

Several hours later it was dark at the ranch, and Tony lay alone in his new bed, staring up at the ceiling and listening to the sound of _night_ settling in all around him. 

In New York the Omega had known every sound of the house around him, he’d known which footsteps were servants shutting doors and windows before heading to their quarters, he’d known the sound of the night patrolman’s boots scraping the cobblestones as he passed below an open window, he’d known the way Obadiah’s floor creaked as his Uncle got up for a night cap, the church bells faint in the distance as it creeped closer to midnight. 

The city had been loud even at night, but because Tony had recognized each and every sound, the loud had been a soothing sort of background noise, almost quiet simply because it was _known_. 

But here at the ranch, everything the Omega didn’t know about the unnatural quiet was _deafening_. Was it only Steve’s footsteps in the kitchen or was there something walking around outside? Was the creak the sound of his new bed as he tossed and turned or the scurry of mice in the corner? 

It was dark for lack of streetlights but the moon was so bright it nearly hurt Tony’s eyes. Was that a cough he heard or an animal? If he had to get up for a cup of water, would he have to go outside or was there clean water inside? Was that odd chirping a grasshopper or something different? Was it fireflies he could see outside the window or was his depth perception skewed by a lack of buildings and he was only seeing stars in the distance? 

So many questions and so many things he didn’t know and it might have frustrated another Omega, but Tony only _smiled_ about it. 

He had wanted an adventure and here he was, half excited about the prospect of starting a new life out here in Wolf Canyon and half terrified about all the things that could go wrong. He was a long way from home, a long way from everything secure and stable and boring about his life in New York City and it was exhilarating. The ranch land was beautiful, he’d been able to ride a horse for the very first time today and Mr. Rogers--

\--well Mr. Rogers was breathtakingly handsome, and something _new_ had shifted deep in Tony’s core the first time the big Alpha had smiled down at him. And then Mr. Barnes was somehow just as handsome even though he was scarier than Steve had been, growling and almost snarling and clearly not happy to have Tony there in their home. 

It didn’t matter of course, Tony hadn’t come West to find an Alpha he’d come West to find an _adventure_ , so neither Steve’s blue eyes or the way Bucky’s hand had felt at his waist mattered. 

_It didn’t matter_ , the Omega told himself firmly, even as he rolled to his side and put his hand flat on the other half of the bed and wondered for half a second-- only half a second-- what it would be like to share the space with someone else. 

...some _ones_ else…?

Down the hall in the second bedroom, Steve wasn’t having any luck sleeping either. The Omega had napped through dinner and Bucky had never come inside so Steve had drank his meal away, sipping at the bottle of whiskey until his steps stumbled as he made his way to the back bedroom. He was drunk and he was miserable and he was _lonely_ and the Alpha lay there staring up at the ceiling for hours wondering what in the hell he was doing with his life. 

He couldn’t get Tony’s scent out of his nose, couldn’t stop breathing in soft vanilla and spicy cloves and warm cinnamon, couldn’t help wondering which note would come through stronger if he tucked his nose right into that damn tempting curve of the Omega’s throat and _inhaled_ \--

\-- _fuck_. **Fuck**. 

Steve missed Bucky to the point of aching, missed his big mate wrapped around him and holding him tight, holding him _down_ and kissing him senseless. He missed seeing Bucky smile, when was the last time he’d seen the Alpha’s hooked fangs shining in the light as they laughed together? Bucky had looked so miserable as he and Tony had ridden up on Nomad, and the flash of confusion in those pale eyes when Bucky had scented at Tony and then jerked away still burned down deep in Steve’s heart. 

The bed in the next room creaked as the Omega shifted and Steve closed his eyes and cursed and cursed and _cursed_ because he should be angry that Tony was sleeping in what had been their room but instead all he could think about was how nice Tony was, how his smile lit up the room and his eyes had flickered just barely gold. 

_What the hell were they doing?_

In the cabin outside, Bucky sat at the rickety table closest to the window, stared out at the night as it fell over their little patch of land and wished he’d thought to take the whiskey from inside the main house so he had something to drink. 

Not that getting drunk would change the fact that Steve was over there with an Omega, or that the Omega smelled like something close to heaven, or that the Alpha was goddamn _confused_ about it because he’d been expecting to watch Stevie with an Omega clearly not suited to their life and instead-- _instead_ Mr. Stark was too damn beautiful for his own good, and too damn sweetly scenting for Bucky’s own sanity and too damn _much_ cos Bucky’s mate hadn’t been able to hardly look away from him at all. 

Steve hadn’t hardly been able to look away from Tony and the thought made Bucky lick over his fangs uncomfortably, bite down at his lip till it bled and the pain detracted from the uncomfortable truth that nothing about their lives was ever going to be the same again. 

...it was quiet outside, full of all the normal, comfortable sounds of nature settling into sleep and the click of a door was so suddenly loud and out of place that Bucky jumped in surprise when he heard it. 

He didn’t dare hope it was Stevie sneaking out to see him while Tony slept, but Bucky got up anyway and opened his own door, peeked out into the yard between the two houses--

\-- “Mr. Stark?” he asked in surprise. “What uh-- what’cha doin’ out here?” 

The door to the main house opened again and this time it was Steve peering out into the dark and clearly confused as to why the Omega was standing in the yard in the middle of the night. 

“Omega?” Steve asked groggily, and then almost guiltily, “I mean- Mr. Stark? Everything okay?” 

“Everything’s fine.” Tony looked half angelic clad in his long night shirt, arms folded to ward off the chill and chin tilted up to stare up at the sky. “I just couldn’t sleep so I came outside.” 

Steve shot Bucky a _look_ over Tony’s head, and the Alpha just shrugged that he didn’t know. 

“I’ve never seen so many stars.” Oblivious to the Alpha’s confusion, Tony kept staring up at the moon and the stars glittering like thousands of diamonds in the night sky. “It’s amazing out here, the sky goes on forever and the stars go on _forever_ and it’s like heaven. I’ve never seen anything so beautiful in my life.”

The Omega opened his arms like he was trying to capture the stars for his own, a smile tipping the corners of his pretty mouth as a night breeze ruffled through his hair. 

“I’ve never seen anything so beautiful in my life.” he repeated in a near whisper. “Wow. It’s gorgeous.”

“Yeah.” Bucky’s voice dropped _rough_ , and Steve shuddered when he heard it, both Alphas staring at the wholly unexpected Omega between them. “Yeah, it sure is.” 

_Gorgeous_. 

*********

**Chapter Notes:**

> _Boy howdy, we have so many characters in this literally massive verse that every time I mention another one, it’s like “oh man I can’t wait to write them”_
> 
> _“Eva” is **[Eva Starr (Ghost)](https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Ghost_\(Marvel_Cinematic_Universe\))**. I’m excited for her in this verse since it will be her first appearance in a #NCTS fic and hopefully not her last.   
> _
> 
> _Hey look, its my favorite trope of Stucky basically falling in love with Tony when he’s got starlight reflected in his eyes!_


	4. Day One

It had been Bucky’s idea to move out West. 

War between the states broke out in ‘60 and he and Stevie hadn’t been old enough to fight yet, or at least not according to the law and not according to all manner of common sense. Sure, both sides of the army were takin’ kids in cos they needed hands and they needed _bodies_ , but not being eighteen yet meant no matter how Steve begged, pleaded, _shouted_ that it was their duty to enlist, that soldiers were heroes and they needed to join up with the Union and march south, Bucky had dug his feet in and refused to go. 

“No way, Stevie. We’re not goin’. You ain’t even big enough to fit one’a them uniforms, you’d look like a damn fool.”

Back then, Stevie had been ninety pounds of just plain _scrappy_ , always ready for a fight, always ready to piss someone off by runnin’ his mouth. After his parents had passed, he moved right in with Bucky’s family and from then on all extra pennies went to keeping him _healthy_. The blond had been sick all the damn time and Bucky spent way too many nights listening to his friend wheezing and coughing, spent way too many nights _cold_ so Steve could have an extra blanket and sometimes _sometimes_ , Bucky spent nights wrapped up and around Steve’s thin frame keeping them both warm. 

... Even before Bucky knew what love and mates meant, he’d known Steve Rogers was meant to be _his_ , and there was no way in hell he was gonna let _his_ ride off to war. 

Hell, Bucky was only barely presented Alpha and Steve was still too short to get in bed without a stool when the war started. Best they ever could’ve been was drummer boys, flag bearers or the ones sent running to pull the dead off the field, and Bucky had no intention of taking a bullet for the sake of some percussion, he had no intention of losing his future _mate_ just cos Steve wanted a damn adventure. 

“We ain’t goin’ Stevie.” he told his best friend one cold day in January when Steve’s cough came back real bad, shaking through his body and rattling his lungs. “I can’t lose you that way. Won’t do it.” 

“Dumb Alpha, you won’t lose me.” Steve _still_ hadn’t presented, and part of Bucky used to hope the little blond would present Omega so they could get mated up right away. Steve called him _Alpha_ when it was just them, when Becky was out helpin’ Ma and wasn’t listening. Steve called him _Alpha_ and at seventeen almost eighteen years old, it was all Bucky wanted so that day he looked to be sure no one was watching then leaned in and kissed his mate right on the lips, just real quick cos he’d been _aching_ for a taste and couldn’t hide it anymore. 

“You’re mine to take care of.” the young Alpha whispered. “And I’m not gonna let nothin’ happen to you. You want adventure, we’ll go out West when we’re grown. Set up somewhere pretty and you can paint all you want, huh?” 

“Gonna drag me all the way out to the middle of no where so I can paint?” Steve glanced over at his new paint sets, the ones Bucky had saved and saved to buy him and now he was too sick to use. “Sounds fun, but I dunno if travelin’ just so I can paint it’s much of an adventure.”

Bucky kissed him again, there and gone and packed full of promise. “Gonna drag you all th’way to the middle of nowhere so I can kiss ya whenever I like. _That’ll_ be our adventure.”

They were almost twenty two when the war finally stopped, full grown Alphas still living under the family roof since neither one of them was courtin’ an Omega. Steve had finally filled out tall and healthy, matching Bucky in weight and size, an always warm smile marked by the gleam of gorgeous, _dangerous_ fangs and everywhere they went together people wanted to know--

_\--when are either of you boys gonna find a pretty Omega and settle down? Don’t seem right for you to still be single, now that Steve’s healthy he’s quite a catch, and that Barnes boy has always been handsome.--_

Their little neighborhood wasn’t real forgiving of anyone different, not different skin color not different religions or traditions anf not different _love_ so on the morning of Steve’s twenty third birthday Bucky handed his mate a key to their very own apartment in the city away from prying eyes and nosy questions and the constant fear that someone would find _out_. 

Bucky took a job at the docks and Steve taught painting classes at the nearby school, and they stashed every spare dollar into a future house fund. There were two tiny bedrooms just in case people wanted to stop by and ask the sorta questions that made Bucky want to punch something, but it all ended up okay cos at night the Alphas could crash together and kiss and kiss and _kiss_ , muffling too loud groans and desperate curses as they made up for an entire day of pretending they didn’t love each other, careful that the neighbors didn’t hear through the thin walls, whispering everything they _wanted_ into each other’s ears. 

But after a couple years, Bucky caught his Alpha mate staring sullenly out the window at the expanse of dirty buildings and smoggy city air, the crowds clogging the sidewalks and the vehicles jamming up the streets. Steve started smiling less after painting class, sketch pencils sat unused on the counter and eventually even the beautiful blue eyes dimmed, his heady rosewood scent tipped towards sadness and despair and Bucky _hated_ it.

“....Stevie?” 

“Hard to want to paint when the only thing beautiful in my life is you.” Steve had whispered. “And I’m not allowed to paint you, am I? Not without people deciding it ain’t proper. I’m so tired of hidin’ Buck.” 

“Kay. We’ll find somewhere we don’t gotta hide.” 

First they tried settling in the cities away from the coast, then the smaller towns in the Appalachians thinking those folks would be a little more tolerant or at least a whole lot less nosy. When money was hard to come by, the Alphas worked in camps along the railroad and then tagged along with West bound wagon trains who needed extra hands. 

Nothing seemed quite _right_ though, no place had seemed safe enough or open enough or home enough, so every time Steve got that look in his eye, Bucky just moving them further West until one day a job on the railroad led them right to Wolf Canyon. 

They booked a double room at Ms. Tasha’s that first night, just like all the other workers did. No one thought twice about workers sharing a room, not when there were two beds, right? Bucky took the one furthest from the door and Steve lasted all of five minutes in the other one before crawling next to his mate on the tiny, rickety mattress and holding him close. 

They could always separate real quick if anyone knocked, but for tonight it was nice to just lay together again. 

The next morning, Bucky woke up to Steve sketching the trees outside the house, windows open so the Alpha could feel the morning air and listen to the birds singing. Steve had looked up with eyes shining and a relieved sort of smile and right then Bucky had _known_. 

“We’re staying here, Stevie.” 

Their land by the river looked like heaven, Mr. Pierce’s terms on a seven year loan sure seemed agreeable, the two room cabin they built with help from the townspeople had been big enough to negate any of... _those_ … questions and far enough from the main trail to town that no one would ever just stop by.

The work was good and their little herd was thriving. They named the place Lone Pine Ranch, Steve painted on Sunday mornings after church and Bucky kept the most private sketches locked up in a box at the bottom of the blanket chest. The apple trees blossomed and their savings pile grew a little more every year after paying Mr. Pierce his portion. 

For a few years life in Wolf Canyon had been perfect but now--

\-- _now_ \--

“Whoa, Schmidty.” Bucky put a hand up to slow the big work horse as it lumbered towards the water trough. “Whoa, beauty. Hold on a sec and lemme look at this.” 

The trough was fed from the rain barrel, should of been clean and clear since it had rained just the other night. Bucky _always_ tested the water to make sure it hadn’t gone stale or picked up anything ick in a storm, but this morning he paused just before his fingers skimmed the surface. 

The water looked cloudy today, cloudy like dirt had been gathered up and tossed into the rain barrel. There were chunks of root and torn up leaves floating in the trough and the water stank musty and _old_ , which didn’t make any sense at all. 

_Then_ the Alpha caught sight of small white flower petals near the bottom of the trough, a few more nearly crushed flowers in the dirt by the barn doors, and then it all made sense, and Bucky’s fangs made an appearance as he snarled in frustration. 

_Jimsonweed_. 

_Poison_.

“Back up, Schmidty.” he ordered loudly, shoved at the horses giant shoulder and received a huff to the face for his efforts. “Back up, horse! C’mon now!”

Bucky was a big Alpha but there was just no moving a horse that had his heart set on breakfast, so Bucky finally flattened a palm to Schmidty’s nose and pushed only lightly, just enough to be annoying and make the gelding take a few steps away. “See there? See how easy that was?” 

Bucky patted Schmidty on the shoulder when he finally, reluctantly turned around and ambled back towards his stall. “Thanks bud. I gotta get rid of that water so you and the others guys don’t get sick. Get back in there and I’ll let you into the corral soon as I make sure nothing else is wrong.” 

On a day when he _didn’t_ want to kill someone, Bucky probably would have laughed when Schmidty hipchecked him into a stall, but this morning it only made him growl and curse. 

“Asshole horse.” All animals were sensitive to the hormones that poured off an Alpha, horses and dogs more than the cattle or sheep, so usually Bucky tried to keep his annoyance levelled off, his tone calm so not to spook anything. But after finding _jimsonweed_ in their animal’s water supply….

“Stop complaining at me.” Bucky pointed a finger at the irritable dairy cow, then put both hands on the heavy trough and shoved it out the barn doors. “I’ll get you some damn breakfast, just give me a minute. This is the fuckin’ last thing I need today with everything else goin’ on. Still gotta come up with the money to fix that window, then I gotta figure out how to tell Stevie about the dead steers. Got goddamn jimsonweed in the goddamn water and a goddamn Omega in my goddamn--” 

The increasingly depressing and increasingly _cranky_ line of thought came to a sudden halt at the mention of the Omega Tony and Bucky wiped at his mouth uncomfortably when his throat went dry and his fangs started aching. 

There was an _Omega_ in his home with Steve right now, probably laughing over a cup of coffee and batting those long lashes and whiskey colored eyes, teasing the blond Alpha with a flash of that pretty smile and spreading his yummy scent all around the place. 

There was an _Omega_ in Bucky’s home right next to Bucky’s mate and that should have been enough to make him _scream_ , but instead all the Alpha could think about was how bad he wanted to taste vanilla and cloves all the way down his throat. 

_Fuck_. 

The absolute last thing Bucky needed today was to dwell on how that Omega made him feel _not_ angry. He should be pissed off and jealous and ready to spill blood knowing his mate was getting cozy with someone else but that wasn’t what was happening at all. 

Bucky liked Tony’s scent, and he didn’t know what that meant. Last night watching the Omega so happy beneath the stars had twisted something deep and _wanting_ inside Bucky’s core and he didn’t know what that meant either. 

So no, he did _not_ need to think about those things, not when he had a ranch to run and a water tank to clean and animals to deal with. No thank you. No way. The Alpha didn’t need that at all. Bucky just needed to brace himself for the inevitable shock of seeing Tony and Steve together, needed to get through the morning as fast as he could and then get to work. 

This had all been his idea anyway-- moving West, Mr. Pierce’s loan, _Tony_. It had all been his idea so it was his job to deal with the consequences…

...right up to and including someone poisoning their water with jimsonweed. 

“Rain barrel’s tainted.” Bucky’s jaw was set, shoulders tense as he pushed the cabin door open and headed to the wash basin to clean his hands off. “Gotta rinse it out and haul some more water before I can get the animals their breakfast.” 

“What’s wrong with the water?” Steve gulped back a scalding hot cup of coffee and then poured more just so he wouldn’t give into the urge to grab at his mate and drag him in for a kiss. All the ways they’d had to hide their love over the years, Bucky had never _once_ given up their morning kiss. Not when they had to be careful Becky didn’t catch them, not when they had to stay quiet so the neighbors wouldn’t hear, not when the first window had been broken and Bucky had moved to the other cabin. 

They’d never _not_ kissed each other good morning, not since the morning of Steve’s eighteenth birthday when Bucky had crowded close and whispered, “Today you’re my mate, Stevie. Today you’re _mine_.” 

The Alpha’s had never _not_ kissed each other good morning, but today Bucky didn't even look up at him, much less offer anything close to a smile or a hint that he’d missed Steve as much as Steve had missed him. 

“What’s wrong with the water?” he asked again, almost pleading, half _begging_ his mate to just look at him. “Did the animals get sick?” 

“No one’s sick yet but it’s definitely been ruined.” Bucky ran wet hands through his shoulder length hair and wrapped the damp strands up into a bun. “I stopped Schmidty before he got to it but I gotta hurry and clean it all the way out, gotta check the corral and make sure there’s no jimsonweed scattered around there too. Can’t risk them eating--” 

“--isn’t jimsonweed poisonous?” 

Aw _hell_ , Bucky didn’t mean to recoil when the Omega showed up unexpectedly at the kitchen door. He didn’t mean to glance up at the innocent interruption and then double take and jerk away. He _certainly_ didn’t mean to snarl in annoyance at his own reaction but all those things happened anyway. 

Tony piped up with a bit of information neither Alpha expected him to know, showed up with a bright smile and messy hair that was inexplicably _gorgeous_ and while Steve immediately smiled back at the Omega, Bucky was caught off guard and actually snarled. Jerked away like he couldn’t stand the sight of Tony, much less the smell, and _snarled_.

It wasn’t true of course. It wasn’t true. The second Tony stepped into the kitchen the air went soft and sweet, his smile made Bucky’s heart pound but _hell_ , Bucky had never reacted well to surprises and he certainly didn’t react well now. 

“Sorry.” Tony’s expression shuttered when he heard the Alpha snarl, and he took a step back, both hands raised peacefully. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt or intrude. I’ll uh-- should I wait? Come back later?” 

“You’re fine, Tony.” Steve shot Bucky an anxious look over Tony’s head, but the other Alpha just folded his arms and looked away. “Don’t worry about it. We were just talking about the animals.” 

“And jimsonweed.” Tony still paused, uncertain with the scent of _irritable_ Alpha so strong in the air. “Isn’t that poisonous? Are the animals okay?” 

“The animals are fine.” Steve forced his smile a little brighter and extended a hand towards the Omega. “And I promise you aren’t interrupting anything. Good morning, by the way. How did you sleep?” 

“Just fine, thank you.” Tony might have been uncertain about Bucky, but he didn’t hesitate to take Steve’s hand right away, let the Alpha clasp his fingers and pull him in closer without even blinking. It took most a moment-- and a strangled noise from the brunette Alpha-- for the pair to realize they were simply _holding hands_ , and Tony flushed a pretty shade of pink before promptly letting go. 

“How um--” the Omega cleared his throat, then cleared it again to try and get past the moment. _Who knew holding hands with an Alpha could make his heart pound?_ “How did jimsonweed get in the water?” 

“Th’usual way these things happen.” Bucky said shortly, irritated that he’d reacted so badly to seeing and scenting Tony again, _more_ irritated that he couldn’t seem to figure out what to do with his hands just now. First he folded his arms but that seemed aggressive, so Bucky shoved his hands in his pocket. That wasn’t a natural stance though, so finally he reached up to undo his bun and smooth through his hair just for something to hold on to. Tony had grabbed Steve’s hand so easily, Steve had offered his hand so easily and for a split second Bucky just hadn’t known what to do with his _empty_ hands.

_What the hell was wrong with him?_

“Jimsonweed only gets in the water one way.” The Alpha tried and failed to erase the growl from his words and grimaced away from Steve’s obvious disappointment at his behavior. “Washes in with the creek water when it swells past its banks. Just gotta get some fresh supply is all.” 

“Your water barrel is fed directly from the creek?” Tony asked, and Steve quickly clarified, “Rainwater too, Mr. Stark. Otherwise we’d have to tote it in from the spring in the hills.” 

“Ah.” Tony’s dark eyes glittered curiously, the Omega obviously knowing there was more to the story beyond _creek water_ but thankfully not commenting further on Bucky’s awkward behavior. “Jimson weed smells terrible though, I hope the animals didn’t step in it, they’ll stink till the next rains come.” 

And then with entirely too much excitement, “Unless we give them a _bath_!” 

“Ain’t given’ the animals a bath.” Bucky cocked his head and slanted the pretty Omega a _look_. “Mr. Stark, how do you know what jimson weed is?” 

“Oh!” Tony’s smile came back in full force and both Alphas blinked like they’d been blinded. “Oh well, my Aunties made sure I was well versed in most common poisons just as a precaution. When I decided to come out here they made sure I knew what jimson weed was so I’d know to avoid it. I read a whole book about poisonous plants in the high deserts on the train.” 

“A whole book?” Steve asked in disbelief, and Bucky repeated, “Your _Aunties_ taught you that?” 

“Auntie Peggy and Ana were spies for England.” the Omega’s frankly adorable nose wrinkled up when he smelled coffee on the stove and he peered over at the pot in interest. “I think Auntie Peggy was more of an assassin, but she calmed down a lot in her late years. I don’t think she’s taken a mission in close to a decade.”

“Wait.” Steve scratched at his head in confusion. “In your letter you said you lived with your Uncle. But you uh-- you were raised by former spies and assassins? What does your Uncle do?” 

“Uncle Obadiah’s a business man.” Tony had to stand on his toes to reach a cup, and Bucky’s head snapped around to watch the Omega doing a far too cute dance on tip toes to grab for the mug. “But my Aunties were spies and assassins, yes. They took a very active part in my upbringing, they even live right down the street. The first locks I learned to pick were on their doors and--” 

Tony faltered when he turned back around and caught Bucky just about glaring at him. It wasn’t really a glare of course, but Tony didn’t know the difference between ‘actually angry’ and ‘turned on enough to be pissed off about it.’ 

“-- Um. I learned to pick their locks and sneak through windows and uh--” he swallowed and looked away from Bucky, busying himself making coffee to avoid the Alpha’s eyes. “--anyway. They taught me a lot of things.”

“That sounds real interesting, Mr. Stark.” Steve widened his eyes dramatically, pleadingly so Bucky would quit _frowning_ so damn much. He knew it wasn’t exactly easy for Bucky to watch Tony make himself so at home, but if any of this was going to work his mate had to stop growling and snarling all the time. “But don’t you worry about the jimsonweed and the animals, we’ll get it sorted. Like Bucky said, this happens sometimes when the creek overflows its banks, washes all sorts of crap into the water supply and sometimes it ends up in the barrel, sometimes in the trough. So long as we catch it early, everything’s okay.” 

“If you say so.” Tony took a tentative sip of the coffee. “By the way, Mr. Stark sounds awfully formal and if we’re going to be sharing a house I think we could use our first names, if that’s alright with you both.” 

He watched for a moment as the Alphas seemed to have a conversation that involved only eyebrows, then added, “Of course Mr. Barnes if you would rather _we_ stay on more formal terms since it’s myself and Mr. Rogers that are working towards a--” he hesitated. “--a relationship of a more intimate nature, that would be alright, too.”

“Hm.” Bucky grunted in apparent agreement and poured himself a cup of coffee. “Right. More intimate nature.” 

The kitchen went quiet, _tense_ for a minute while the Alphas had another one of those eye contact and eyebrows only conversation, and just when Tony was starting to feel like he’d stumbled into a dynamic he hadn’t anticipated and a situation he wasn’t ready for, Steve spoke up without taking his eyes off Bucky--

“Tony, we’d sure love it if you called us by our names. That’s alright with us. We’d all like to be friends, so first names are great.” 

“Great.” Immediate _relief_ colored Tony’s scent warm, and Steve closed his eyes against it while Bucky folded his arms in tight to hide a shudder that was pure instinctive response to _pleased_ Omega. 

“So!” Tony put his coffee down and clapped his hands eagerly. “I am very excited to help with my first breakfast on the ranch. What should I do, gather eggs? Feed the horses? Can I help clean the weeds out of the water supply so we can make more coffee? How can I help?” 

And then-- “Oh! Could I milk the cows?” 

“S’fuckin’ cute you wanna milk the cows.” Bucky muttered to the floor, then cleared his throat and said louder, “Chores are already done, Tony. Gotta be up before sunrise for that sort of thing. All that’s left to do is clean the water and then head up to the pastures to check the herd.” 

“Ah.” the Omega frowned for a split second, then brightened up with another smile. “I’ll get up earlier tomorrow! Will you save some eggs for me to collect?” 

Steve made a strangled noise that was most likely an echo of ‘fucking cute’ and suggested, “Tony, I thought I’d show you around the ranch today. There’s no reason for you to start chores this morning or even this week, you need time to settle in and I don’t want to wear you out. Life on a ranch is a lot different than life in the city.” 

“One time Jarvis made me chop down a tree and cut it into firewood and kindling because I snapped at a servant that I was _cold_ and they needed to do something about it _.”_ Tony reached for the sugar to sweeten the coffee up. “It took me an entire week and my palms are still scarred from the callouses and cuts. Another time I busted a window sash trying to sneak back into the house so Uncle Obie made me spend an entire month apprenticing at the wood-workers until I could hand make a new sash and replace it on the window.” 

The Omega shrugged. “My Aunties made me learn self defense using everything from rifles to throwing knives to hand to hand combat. I’m not a weak, fainting Omega, I’m not afraid of working and I’m _certainly_ not afraid of some chores.” 

And with another one of those beguiling smiles that made the Alphas feel a little _fangy--_ “I came all this way for some adventure, and if that involves getting up close and personal with chickens and baa-lambs, that’s fine. I can handle that or helping with firewood or even just doing things around the house. By all means Mr. Rogers-- er, Steve-- let me do my fair share of work.” 

“Self defense?” Steve frowned and Bucky blurted, “Did you just say _baa-lamb_?” 

“I--” Tony’s cheeks went absolutely scarlet, his skin rosy red from his neck clear to the tip of his ears. “...yes?” 

Steve snorted a laugh and then tried to cough to cover it, but Bucky’s pale eyes lit with teasing and _hilarity_ as he asked, “Pretty Omega, you wanna pet the moo cows too?” 

“You know what, I’d like very much to pet the moo cows.” The Omega fought past his embarrassment--and the teasing from Bucky that had about shocked him speechless-- and lifted his chin, fighting a smile of his own. “Tell me, do you guys raise Angus for slaughter? The imported Jersey cows for dairy? Or is there another breed of _moo-cow_ I haven’t read about yet?” 

“You read about cows on the train too, huh?” Steve breathed a sigh of relief when Bucky managed not to snarl for half a second, even if it was a growly sort of response to just how _beautiful_ the Omega was. They could talk about the _pretty Omega_ comment later, for now he was just glad Bucky was relaxing. “That’s good. You’ll fit right in around here.” 

“Well, I hope so.” Tony sassed. “My entire life is in that trunk still sitting at the railroad station, it’d be a real shame if I _didn’t_ fit in. I bought a ridiculously big cowboy hat at the last station down south and a lasso to practice roping with, I would be very disappointed if I had to haul it all the way back East. Stetsons and leather chaps aren’t exactly _haute couture_ for the Season.”

Bucky finally laughed, ran his hand through his hair to get it off his face and _laughed_ , fangs glinting and deep voice rumbling. Steve looked up in sheer relief at hearing his mate happy, but Tony-- Tony’s head jerked up and his mouth parted in surprise when he heard it, when he saw the big Alpha _smile_ for the very first time. 

_Oh-h-h._ Tony had to work to physically quell his reaction to Bucky’s smile, his thighs clenching and throat closing up. First he’d been shocked half stupid just holding Steve’s hand and now he was practically gasping watching the change from surly Alpha Bucky to laughing Alpha Bucky. 

_Oh-h-h my god._

“Well I’ve got chores to do.” Bucky drained the last of his coffee and put the cup in the sink. “I’ve gotta get to work on the water then up to see the herd. Stevie, you gonna show Tony around the place?” 

“Yeah, figured we’d start with the apple tree and go from there.” Steve smiled at Tony, and then smiled at Bucky--

\--and for a half second it felt like the air was sucked right out of the room. Tony almost choked on his next sip when the two Alphas locked eyes and the moment went _electric_. He could have sworn Steve leaned in, that Bucky took a half step forward with his hand out like he was going to brush his fingers through Steve’s hair. The blond’s lips parted, there was a flash of fang and a hint of tongue as Bucky licked over the dangerous points and then--

\--then it was all fine and Tony thought he must have imagined the tension because Bucky headed right out the door without another word and Steve turned to him with raised eyebrows and quick smile. 

The Omega must have imagined the tension, but he didn’t imagine the stress lines at the corner of Steve’s eyes that had been quite a bit _worse_ before Bucky had finally laughed just a moment ago. He didn’t imagine the almost relieved slump to the big blond’s shoulders or the way Bucky’s growl had eased after Steve had decided they should all use first names and be friends.

Tony wasn’t imagining _that_. 

He also wasn’t imagining the way Bucky and Steve moved together. Even as awkward as the early morning had been, even as weird as that first meeting last night had been, it was obvious the two really were life long friends. The silent conversations were clue enough, the way Steve had been so quick to cover for Bucky’s snarly attitude, how Bucky looked up to see what Steve’s reaction was before he spoke. They even stood as if they’d been standing together their entire life-- Bucky with shoulders squared and jaw set, Steve almost softer, shoulders rounded and expression friendlier. 

They were a well matched pair, blond and brunette but similar height and build, differing temperaments but clearly the same goals in life since they owned a ranch together. It reminded Tony of how Peggy and Ana were with each other-- some fifty years of friendship compounded into the two women finishing each other’s sentences, borrowing clothes and never missing a meal or birthday together, knowing each quirk and habit so to perfectly anticipate a moment. 

With Ana and Peggy it was comforting and familiar and it meant _safety_ to Tony, it meant his Aunties were stable and solid and never going anywhere. 

With Steve and Bucky it was…. It was something else. Tony hadn’t thought anything much about the mentions of Steve’s best friend or an Alpha sharing the ranch property when it had just been letters but now that he was witnessing it first hand… it was something _else_. 

Perhaps if Tony were an Omega better versed in the intricacies of courting and mated behavior he would have been able to realize Bucky’s growls weren’t exactly grumpy and that the tension as the Alpha left wasn’t exactly anger. 

But for right now, Tony was too busy thinking about how Bucky’s laugh had resonated in his core and how Steve’s hand had felt secure wrapped around his own to wonder about the intricacies of the Alpha’s friendship. 

“Tony?” Steve asked then, and the Omega came back to himself with a start, realizing he’d been drifting in his own thoughts for several minutes. “You alright? Sorta lost you there.” 

“Sorry, I was just thinking about you and Bucky.” Tony explained with a quick smile. “How you two remind me of my Aunties. Lifelong friends and they’re practically two halves of the same person. Jarvis always complains he could just move out and it would take Ana and Peggy at least six months to realize he was gone. Then they’d only notice cos they need someone to load their steamer trunk for the next trip overseas.” 

“That’s me and Buck.” Steve’s eyes were darker blue than Bucky’s were, and they darkened a whole other shade over Tony’s words. “Lifelong friends.” 

“...right.” Tony had blundered...somehow… but he was saved from an uncomfortable apology and subsequent forced brush off by the appearance of what must have been the world’s fattest cat. The tabby came in from outside and waddled its way over to the corner counter, sat back on truly _round_ haunches and meowed plaintively up at the milk jar sitting so far out of reach. 

“Hey lovely.” Grateful for the interruption, Tony knelt to offer a _scritch_ to the chubby thing. “You look like you live a good life. What can I do for you?” 

The plaintive meow turned into a full blown screech complete with batting paws and head butts into Tony’s palm and the Omega burst out laughing at the bratty feline. “Alright! Milk it is!” 

The screeching turned into murmured _num num nums_ when Tony poured a little milk onto the floor for the cat to lap at. “Only a little though, alright?” The kitty was wonderfully fluffy and Tony ran gentle fingers through the thick hair. “Milk isn’t actually good for you, puss-puss. It will upset your stomach.” 

“I didn’t know milk upset cat stomachs.” Steve couldn’t help smiling watching the Omega so charmed by the barn cat-turned-worthless house pet. “We’ll have to quit giving her so much, I guess.” 

“I'd’ expect a cat on a ranch to be a mouser, not as big around as she is long.” Tony’s scent lifted happily when the cat purred out loud at him. “Neither of you Alphas seem like the type to spoil an animal.” 

“She’s not our cat.” Steve explained with a quiet laugh. “Or rather, she isn’t _supposed_ to be our cat. She used to catch mice at the school house but a few of the kids get all sneezy around her, so Ms. Potts sent her this way to catch mice around the property.” 

“Puss-puss doesn’t look like she’s caught a mouse in her life.” Tony decided, and Steve laughed again. “Ms. Potts is the school teacher? I wondered if Wolf Canyon had many families.” 

“There’s close to twenty five students outside of planting and harvest season, sure.” The Alpha watched in amusement as the feline rolled over and offered her rotund belly for pats. “How do you know about milk upsetting the cat’s stomach?” 

“I read a lot.” Tony pressed his finger onto the soft pads of the cat’s paw experimentally. “In this season’s scientific journal, a group of researchers are positing that humans are the only animal to continue drinking milk past infancy, and that most mature animals develop an intolerance to dairy.”

“Scientific journal.” Steve raised his eyebrows. “Positing? That’s...interesting?” 

“It’s not.” the Omega stood up and wiped the fur from his hands, leaving a disgruntled cat and a milk-less floor behind. “I’m well aware that the things I read about are boring even for other students and scholars. Trying to talk about it in social circles is basically impossible, and bursts of random information make for unfortunately dry conversation. But thank you for humoring me.”

“It’s not humouring you, I’m genuinely impressed.” Steve nudged at the cat with his toe when it waddled past. “You’re real smart.” 

“I’m the smartest person in any room I’ve ever stood in.” Tony’s mouth twisted up into something of a smile. “Unfortunately, living my entire life reading books and scientific journals while my ultra dangerous Aunties teach me to set booby traps and my Uncles teach me finances has led to me not having a whole lot of social interactions.” 

He gestured to himself and then around the room, “Which of course, is why you ended up with a nearly twenty five year old Omega who’s never had so much as a proper suitor. I was too busy reading about all the adventures I wanted to have to ever go out and actually have them.” 

“Well, I dunno if meeting the sheep we use for wool and the cattle in the low pasture counts as an _adventure_ but it’s a start.” Steve hesitated, then held out his hand again, palm up and fingers curled coaxingly. “I won’t go into town to fetch your trunk until after lunch, so if you don’t have your heart set on a proper breakfast, I’ll take you to the apple tree by the river and--” 

“--yes!” Tony grabbed the Alpha’s hand and headed right for the door. “Apple tree by the river, absolutely!”

“Alright then.” Steve tried not to think too hard about how great Tony’s little hand felt in his own, and followed the Omega outside. “Here we go.”

************

Lone Pine Ranch stretched close to forty acres including the house and outlying buildings, the barn and small animal pens, and the lower pastures where Steve and Bucky’s cattle stayed until they joined the main herd for the drives down south. 

The river wound close to the house and the towering pines, and while Tony happily munched on freshly picked apples that were only barely ripe enough to eat, Steve walked the Omega along the river banks, through the yard and over to the barn while talking him through the daily operations of their ranch. 

“We only keep a few sheep.” The Alpha said at the sheep pen and Tony promptly leaned over to bury a hand in the thick wool. “Shear them when needed and sell the wool to the mercantile in town. Old Mr. Lee hires a few of Ms. Vanessa’s Omega’s to spin it into yarn on the weeks they don’t work, and then he gives them a discount on the dresses and pretty things he ships in from back East.”

“Ms. Vanessa.” Tony watched curiously and with a slightly wrinkled nose when Steve grabbed a rake and smoothed out a pile of sheep droppings. “What do you mean, her Omegas? Why does she have Omegas?” 

Steve opened his mouth to answer, then stopped. Started and stopped again, unsure how to exactly phrase his answer. Tony was smart and apparently not afraid of chores but talking about a Madame and a whorehouse was a whole other issue. “Well, Ms. Vanessa is--” 

“The Madame.” Tony’s expression cleared in an instant. “She has Omegas because they work the brothel for her. Mr. Lee runs the local store, he needs yarn to sell in his shop and also to create a few ready made garments for the window display. Ms. Vanessa knows the whores need life skills beyond their particular--” 

\--A slight flush, just a little bit of endearing pink that reminded Steve that the Omega was in fact _innocent_ in all those sort of ways. “--career choice, so on the weeks they are in heat or simply under the weather, they learn to spin yarn. Is that right?” 

“You are exactly correct.” Steve said in open admiration. “Wow, Tony.” 

“Smartest person in every room.” Tony tapped at his temple and winked at the Alpha. “But that’s another lesson I learned from my Aunties. Just because life takes us one way doesn’t mean that we shouldn’t prepare lest it turn us another way unexpectedly.” 

“Which is why you’ve spent hours reading about animals and plant life out West even though you lived in the city?” 

“That and sheer curiosity.” Tony made his way over to the chicken coop and peered inside at the nests. “Ten chickens and a rooster?”

“Eight laying chickens.” Steve nodded. “Two we keep to make sure we always get chicks we can raise for meat or money. The rooster is necessary for the chicks and also acts as a hell of an alarm should a coyote or fox come sniffing around.” 

“I thought chickens would stink.” The Omega admitted, and Steve countered, “We keep the coop real clean, no reason for it to stink.” 

“Will that be one of my chores, cleaning out the chicken coop?” 

“Yes, but I’m sure you’ll look adorable with chicken feathers in your hair.” the Alpha said faux seriously, and Tony burst out laughing at him, eyes wide and delighted at the teasing. Steve didn’t even know where the teasing had come from, but the instinct to flirt with the pretty Omega just about too much to ignore. He’d never flirted with anyone other than Bucky... _ever_ … but Tony’s scent flushed bright cinnamon with happiness and it felt so good Steve just couldn’t help himself.

“C’mon pretty Omega.” He held out his hand and thrilled to his core when Tony took it again. “I’ll show you the dairy cows and then we’ll take Nomad up to the pastures to see the cows.” 

“Why do you call the ranch Lone Pine?” the Omega wanted to know when they passed the rabbit hutch and he gasped at the sheer _size_ of the bunnies. “Oh! They are so adorable!” 

“Don’t get attached to these ones, we catch and breed the cottontails for meat.” Steve leaned over the pen and plucked one of the smaller rabbits up to hand over to Tony. “Normally just stew, but they make good bait when we go predator trapping.” 

“Coyotes?” 

“Mountain lions.” The Alpha grinned when the bunny hopped up onto Tony’s shoulder and the Omega shrieked a little. “Bear. Maybe the occasional bobcat. We set out traps if we see them more than twice around the property since we don’t have a gun big enough to scare off a determined bear and mountain lions aren’t scared’a nothing. Not humans, not guns, not anything.”

“Ah.” For the first time since that initial uncertain moment at the train station, Tony looked nervous. “Should I be worried about mountain lions? Or bob cats?” 

“You don’t have to worry about anything with me and Bucky around.” Steve set the rabbit back in the pen and decidedly did _not_ mention how both he and his mate worried about broken windows or slaughtered cattle, jimsonweed poisoning their animals and painted slurs on their walls. “I’ll look after you and if I’m not here, Bucky always is. You don’t have to worry about anything, alright?” 

“Kay.” Tony apparently wasn’t done with the rabbits, and scooped another one right up. “So why is the ranch called Lone Pine?” 

“When we get up to the pasture, I’ll show you.” the Alpha’s smile was melancholy, but he wiped it away before Tony saw. “There’s a massive old tree right on top of the last hill, it’s all you can see on the horizon first thing in the morning, last thing at night and during the day if you’re ever turned around in the pastures, you put the tree at your back and keep walking straight and you’ll find the house.” 

“It points you home?” Tony put the fuzzy thing back in its pen and allowed Steve to take him to the barn to meet the dairy cow and the work horses. “How poetic, I love that.” 

“Yeah.” Steve’s throat jerked as he swallowed. “We love it too.” 

What the Alpha _didn’t_ tell Tony was that the lone pine tree was the place Bucky had dragged him to when they first purchased the land, that it was there beneath the full branches the two Alphas had promised all over again to love each other forever, to spend each night in each others arms, to kiss every chance they got because they finally had found _home_. 

He didn’t tell the Omega the lone pine tree had been their favorite place to meet up after a long day and strip down under the starlight. So much love had been made among the roots of the pine tree that even the air around it used to shimmer _choked_ with the scent of mates, the grass had worn where they always sat, where they always lay together. 

But now it had been months-- _months_ \-- since he and Bucky met for even a kiss, months longer since they dared spend the night with nothing more than a blanket and a bottle of whiskey. Ever since _someone_ had learned about their relationship or _thought_ they’d learned about the relationship, Steve and Bucky hadn’t dared try to be together anywhere but briefly in the privacy of their home and now that Tony was here and Bucky was sleeping in the out building…

...well, it would be ages before they managed it again. 

_If_ they managed it again. 

“What time do you have to leave for town?” Tony cut into Steve’s thoughts and the Alpha shook himself. “Do we have time to see the pastures first?” 

“Sure.” Steve pushed away the morose thoughts and tried for a smile, held out his hand and squeezed lightly at Tony’s fingers. “Let’s go, I’ll show you the lower land first and if we have time, I’ll take you up to see Bucky.” 

Later the Alpha would have to reconcile his unexpected feelings for the Omega, he’d have to sit with Bucky and admit that he loved how Tony’s hand felt in his own and that he loved when Bucky had laughed over the Omega’s sass. 

But for right now they had a farm to explore and a herd to meet, a trunk to pick up and somehow a semi-fake relationship to sort of start. 

Steve would deal with it all _later_. 

*********

_Wolf Canyon_

Happy’s restaurant in the very center of town was a catch all meeting place for law enforcement, for workers off the big ranchers, visitors that came via train, and the always-lonely cowboys that came in after a month or more on the trail looking for good food and good company. 

Tonight it was more crowded than usual, and the big Alpha behind the bar was busy pouring drinks, barking orders at the cook and growling at the servers to get going with the food out to the tables. Ms. Vanessa’s Omegas and Betas were down from their rooms and mingling with the guests, hair teased up to _wow_ and dresses cut to _whoo_ and all those cowboys were ready to spend every last dollar of their pay to win themselves a night with the prettiest one. 

...The _prettiest_ one, of course, was the enigmatic Omega Peter Parker who managed to not only attract the most dangerous Alphas in the tavern but also to rebuff them with nothing more than a word, holding his own in any conversation offered and switching a rather low slung skirt above his knees whenever a patron dragged him out to dance. 

Ms. Vanessa watched over Peter closely just like she watched over the rest of her Omegas and Betas, circling the room looking stately and _fierce_ , the knife high on her thigh perfectly visible but still somehow overshadowed by the pout of her lips and the wild cut to her newly short hair. She was protective over anyone who worked for her, protective to the point of stepping between a Beta and Alpha when the patron got a little grabby, protective to the point of sending one of the younger girls upstairs when a rough group of cowboys tromped in, protective to the point of not turning her back on the room for a _second._

“Marshal Rhodes.” The Omega propped herself up on the table closest to the back of the place, long legs crossed so her skirt fell to either side, years of practice seducing hard earned money from cowboy pockets giving her exactly the perfect posture to show off all of her best assets. “Tonight is a fine night and you are a fine Alpha. _Surely_ you aren't going to spend the evening alone? I daresay a fight would break out among my workers if they knew you were looking for a date.” 

“Ms. Vanessa.” James tipped his black hat at the beautiful Madame, let his eyes linger only a moment on the expanse of leg and flawless skin, then looked up to smile with legitimate fondness at her. “I have no intention of spending the evening alone, but I think we’ll have to save the fight for another time. Ms. Potts isn’t the sort to tolerate that sort of thing.” 

“Of course she isn’t!” Vanessa laughed out loud, and readjusted her skirt so she wasn’t showing _quite_ as much skin to the Marshal. She had only been teasing about an offer of company of course, had only been trying to trip the Marshal up by flirting. Everyone knew the prim and proper schoolmarm held the Marshal’s heart in the palm of her dainty hand, and seeing as how it had been a collective effort between Vanessa and Happy to set the two up, the Madame took endless joy in seeing James blush just a little bit at the mention of his intended mate. 

“And I can promise I’d never instigate anything of the sort.” Vanessa motioned for one of the girls to bring her a drink. “Let me buy your drinks tonight, Marshal. As a personal thank you for all you do for me and my workers.” 

“Ms. Vanessa, that sorta thing isn’t necessary.” 

“It is, darling.” Vanessa pulled a wad of bills from her corset and passed it to the serving girl. “The Marshal drinks for free tonight, understand?” 

“Madame.” the girl curtsied, winked appreciatively at the Marshal and went about the rest of her business. 

“Will Ms. Potts be joining us tonight?” Vanessa tossed back her drink in one quick swallow. “I admire a women so dedicated to her work and the children, but does she ever just let her hair down and have fun?” 

“Every now and again.” James allowed with a smile that spoke of the sort of secrets only mates shared. “But she’s working tonight, so it will just be me and my whiskey.” 

“Hey Marshal, are you buying whiskey? Cos I’ll trade my drink up real fast.” Sheriff Wilson joined the table next, a beer in his hand and a smile already stretching wide as he leaned in to kiss Vanessa’s cheek. “Howdy, Ms. Vanessa. How are you tonight?” 

“Agreeing with Marshal Rhodes that Ms. Potts would in no way approve of a fight breaking out in the tavern over which Beta or Omega would be lucky enough to earn his company for the night.” Vanessa smirked at the Sheriff. “The offer is always open for _you_ , you know. Somedays I think your Omega would be jealous of the thought of sharing you, other times I think he’d jump at the chance to bring someone else to your bed.”

“Trust me.” Sam put his hat next to James’s and patted the Marshal on the shoulder. “My Omega would leap across this table and play eeny-meeny-miney-moe trying to make up his mind on who to bring home. He’d bat his eyelashes and ask for two. Horny brat.”

Vanessa was still laughing at the thought of Deputy Barton _loudly_ trying to decide between which of her workers to share his mate with when the aforementioned Omega and the Deputy Scott Lang showed up for dinner as well. 

“Ms. Vanessa.” Both Omega Deputies had smiles for the Madame as she slid off the table and walked away, Clint had a kiss for his Alpha Sam and both he and Scott had something akin to lovestruck sighs for the Marshal. “Marshal Rhodes. How _are_ you?” 

“Not drunk enough to handle the two of you flirting.” James decided immediately and the Sheriff only rolled his eyes over the sound of the Omega’s half hearted attempts at denying their intention to flirt. 

“Let’s get business outta the way before we eat, huh?” Sam put his fingers to his mouth and whistled until Happy looked up and he could wave hello at the Alpha. “Heard you made your rounds out to some of the further farms, anything to report? Anything I need to check up on?” 

“You know…” Marshal Rhodes took a slow sip of his drink. “Here’s the issue, Sheriff, Deputies. I heard a lot of reports today, things about the creeks drying up and cattle going missing. Increased predator activity and damaged fences. All the sorta things you’d expect from a territory filled with ranchers and farmers and wildlife. And none of it really stood out, nothing particularly stank of trouble but...”

“--but it’s trouble all the same.” Deputy Lang finished the lagging sentence. He was new to the Sheriff’s department just last year, a little goofy but quick to pick up on everything and he picked up _immediately_ on what the Marshal was saying. “One of those complaints is unfortunate, two of those complaints make for a bad season. But predators where there never used to be predators leads to trouble with the herd and fences damaged for no reason sounds like sabotage.” 

“Everyone had the same complaints?” Sam wanted to know, and the Marshall nodded. “That sure sounds like something _else_ , doesn’t it? Don’t really believe in coincidences, not out here in damn near lawless territory.”

“You think it’s Pierce, right?” Clint piped up, and when Sam muttered, “My mate, not so loud.” the Omega repeated louder, “You think it’s _Pierce_ , right?” 

Deputy Clint Barton was mouthy and honestly a little bratty, unapologetic about his attitude and wholly uncaring about what anyone besides his Alpha thought and most days, even caring about what Sam thought was hit or miss. Most days Clint did what _Clint_ wanted, and today that meant he pushed his mate’s drink aside and clambered right into Sam’s lap, purred into the Alpha’s ear and said for the third time, “You think it’s Pierce, don't you Marshal? Cos that’s what we think.” 

“Well actually, we think it’s Pierce’s men.” Scott interjected before Sam could even try to answer, and the Alphas exchanged half amused looks. “No way a man like Alexander Pierce does his own dirty work. I’ve met guys like him. White gloves hide a lot of blood stains.” 

“What Scott means is that he reads a bunch’a those dime store crime and mystery novels.” the Omega made an offended noise and Sam just laughed at him. “But my Deputy isn’t wrong, men like Pierce don’t get anywhere near the bloodshed, not anywhere near the dirty work.” 

“So far we can’t even prove it’s dirty work.” James looked up when the Omega Eva came down the stairs. “All I’ve got is a handful of reports of unfortunate incidents affecting the land closest to the main arm of the river and along the best grazing land on the plateau. Busted fences and missing cattle-- that’s not dirty work.” 

“Pretty sure it stinks.” Scott argued right back, and Clint muttered something in agreement. “I know I’m pretty knew around here, but hear me out-- Pierce is a bad guy. Just outright bad. I can feel it in my gut.” 

“That rumblin’ is cos you’re hungry, not cos you got a hunch.” The Sheriff was mated to Clint, but he was all sorts of protective over Scott too, so he pushed the Omega a basket of pretzels and tapped at the table pointedly until the Deputy grabbed a handful. “But Marshal, I tend to agree with my Deputy. Pierce is bad news, I’ve known that forever.” 

“No one disagrees with that.” Clint snatched the pretzels back and crammed some into his mouth. “But the problem with a man like Pierce is that nothing he does is outright illegal, it’s just morally…” the Omega searched for the right word and then just shrugged. “--fucked. It’s just morally _fucked_. Making life hard for small time farmers because he wants their land and they won't sell. It’s messed up.” 

“You think that’s his endgame.” The Marshal _hmm’d_ under his breath. “Tryna buy up the valley?” 

“Of course it is.” Clint shrugged as if the answer was perfectly obvious, and his mate flicked him on the ear in exasperation. “Guy like that wants to own the world, and in Wolf Canyon the only thing standing between him and a ridiculous amount of money is Diana’s ranch in the hills and a few farmers on our end. Everything else he either outright owns or holds the bank note on it.” 

“See?” Scott challenged. “Just a bad guy! Too bad we can’t arrest him for being a jerk.” 

“The hell I can’t.” Sam’s fangs flashed when he snarled. “I’ll bring the fucker in for being rude in public if that’s what it takes.”

“When are you leaving, Marshal?” Clint changed the subject away from everyone’s least favorite ranch owner. “My mate says you’re only around for a bit?” 

“I’ll be here till the middle of next week.” Marshal Rhodes looked up again to track Eva through the restaurant, watching closely as the always volatile Omega cut a path through the crowd simply by virtue of her _glare_. “Lieutenant Van Dyne telegrammed to let me know she’s delayed in California so there’s no reason to go just yet. I’ve got to check up on the status of a favor I’m doing for a family back in New York, but I’ll stay and help with anything else you need, Sam. 

“Who’s Lieutenant Van Dyne?” Scott wanted to know, and Sam elbowed the Marshal with a muttered, “Told you so. Horny for those strong Alpha ladies.” 

“Trust me son.” Rhodes waved to Eva when she finally looked his way, then stood to go meet her by the bar. “Mind your business. Alpha Lieutenant Van Dyne would eat you for lunch.” 

“Huh.” Scott watched the Marshal leave, then turned back to Clint and shrugged, “I could handle a little biting.” 

Clint _cackled_ while the Sheriff swore up and down about horny Omegas and the awful things he had to overhear and for the moment, the conversation and worries about whatever Mr. Pierce was up to was pushed aside. 

They’d get back to worrying tomorrow.

***********

_Lone Pine Ranch_

By the end of the day Bucky thought he’d go mad if he couldn’t get his hands on Steve, his arms around his mate. The moment dinner was over and Tony was settled with the cat firmly on his lap and a book open to browse, the Alphas retreated to the barn for evening chores and for one-- just _one_ \-- desperate kiss. 

“Stevie.” Bucky was almost _too_ rough pushing Steve into the closed barn door, shoving his hands into the blond hair and yanking his mate in for a bruising kiss. “Fuck, I missed you today.” 

“I missed you too.” Steve gasped against his Alpha’s mouth, arched into a sting of fangs that wasn’t half close to the bite he really wanted, dug his fingers into Bucky’s waist and clung to his mate for a moment that was over far too soon. 

“You can’t go to bed reekin’ like me.” Bucky stumbled away, forced himself away and licked at his lips to chase the taste of their kiss. “I know you two ain’t sleepin’ together yet--” 

“-- _Ever_ , Buck!” 

“-- but you still can’t go down the hall smellin’ like we did some rollin’ in the hay.” the Alpha finished. “S’alright Stevie, I just couldn’t stop myself from kissing you.” 

“Don’t really want you to stop.” Steve cleared his throat, cleared it again and picked up a pitchfork like he wasn’t half outta his mind needing something more, _anything_ more, from his mate. “Um tell me--” he cleared his throat a third time and tried again. “--tell me how the herd is?” 

“Present and accounted for.” Bucky picked up one of the massive bales of hay and cut the twine on it so Steve could spread the sweet smelling grass in the stall. “No trouble today except havin’ to rescue one of the calves off the rocks. Dumb ass went running over towards the edge and then panicked cos he didn’t want to step over a few pebbles to get back to the grass.”

“Didn’t fall and get scraped up?” 

“Just felt like an idiot for gettin’ stuck.” Bucky smiled a little. “I made sure and shame’im real good for it too. That’s the third time this week.” 

“Sorry me and Tony didn’t make it up to where the herd was today.” Steve moved on to another stall. “I took him up to the plateau but I wouldn’t have made it to town and back before dark if we’d kept going up the hills.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” the other Alpha grunted. “Nothin’ to see, just me and a whole bunch’a cows.” 

“Apparently Tony loves cows.” Steve said with a small smile. “He had a real good time on the ranch today, I think he’s going to like it here.” 

“That’s good.” Bucky nodded a few times. “That’s good. Easier to keep this whole thing going if the Omega is enjoyin’ himself.” 

“He uh--” Steve twisted the pitchfork a few times. “He asked how we ended up here in Wolf Canyon. I told him we were too young to fight when the war broke out, but old enough to know we didn’t want to stay in the city. Saw a chance to escape out this way and took it, I told him we just wanted adventure and a new place, maybe a new start.” 

“Yeah?” Another bale of hay, and this one hit the ground maybe a little harder than necessary. “I feel like I don’t remember it bein’ all that simple.” 

“Was I supposed to tell him the truth?” Steve challenged, and his mate growled in first annoyance, then begrudging agreement, and the barn was quiet as they went back to chores. Bucky kept moving hay bales then moved on to testing the water in the rain barrel and moving it inside the heavy doors so there’d be no risk of tampering, and Steve went to coax the horses out of the dirty stalls and across the barn to the newly clean ones. 

It was quiet, tense and _silent_ as they worked and Steve couldn’t hardly stand it. After a day away from his mate, he didn’t want it to be silent but damn it sure broke his heart knowing this whole thing-- their whole adventure out West, settling in Wolf Canyon and all the things that were going so wrong right now-- this whole thing was _his_ fault. 

He’d asked Bucky to find him pretty sunsets to paint, complained that he never found anything beautiful in the city to draw, and Bucky had moved heaven and earth to find Steve a place that would inspire his heart. 

But instead of inspiration, Wolf Canyon had given them hiding and fear and endless work to try and pay back a crippling loan. Instead of peace, it had brought them arguments as each year was harder than the one before. Instead of happiness, Steve was working in silence across the barn from the man he loved, an Omega neither had ever thought would be part of their life was sleeping in what used to be _their_ room, and his drawing and paint supplies sat gathering dust in a closed box beneath his bed. 

_Depressing_. 

“Bucky.” Steve spoke after close to fifteen minutes. “Maybe-- maybe we could talk to Tony about this. About us.” 

“ _Steve._ ” 

“He’s sweet, Buck.” he hurried on before his mate could argue. “And he already loves it here, so he won’t want to leave. Tony doesn’t want a mate, he isn’t looking for an Alpha. Maybe he’d be alright with us. With staying with us. Could it hurt to tell him what’s going on?” 

“Th’best thing about you is always your optimism, Steve.” Bucky tasted the water in the newly cleaned trough just to be sure it was okay for the animals. “Th’worst thing too. You always wanna see the best in everything but lemme tell you, an Omega like that being nice to us when he thinks we’re friends is a whole lot different than him knowin’ we’re together and _mated_. You know as well as I do that some’a the nicest people turn hateful when they find out how we love.” 

“I guess.” Steve clicked his tongue until Nomad followed him into the clean stall, then went back for Bucky’s gelding Winter. “Do you wanna talk about the jimsonweed?” 

“No.” 

“Alright then.” The blond waited another minute and asked, “Do you want to talk about the cattle you found slaughtered the other day?” 

Bucky cursed out loud and Steve huffed a disbelieving laugh, “Did you think I didn’t know, Buck? We got broken windows and horrible things painted on our walls, dead cattle and jimsonweed in the water! When were you gonna tell me about it?” 

“I just didn’t want you to worry.” Bucky wiped his hands on his pants and moved to help mucking out the dirty stalls. “I’m your Alpha, Stevie. Sposed to take care of you.” 

“Yeah, you’re my Alpha.” Steve agreed. “But if you wanted to take care of an Omega you would have mated one. Wouldn’t’ve tried to knot me up on my eighteenth birthday like a damn asshole. Can’t have it both ways, mate. Can’t want an Alpha then treat me like an Omega, it ain’t right.”

Bucky chuckled a little at the memory of just how awful that first attempt at knotting had been and his mate snarled, “Damn you, Buck. I’m not messin’ around! Stop treatin’ me fragile and talk to me! Tell me what’s happening to our land, to our home. I don’t need to be protected!” 

“I know you don’t need to be protected.” Bucky slapped Schmidty on the rump to get the big horse to hurry up and _git_. “But I’m your Alpha so I’m gonna do it anyway.” 

Steve was opening his mouth to argue, but then Bucky was right back in his space, grabbing at his hair and yanking his head back until the blond’s throat was bared to the slide of hooked fangs, twin red lines scraping down his skin and landing over his pulse. 

“F--fuck.” Steve stuttered. “M-mate.” 

“ **Mate**.” Bucky growled, low and _wanting_ and Steve grabbed for the wall when his knees went weak. “You are mine to protect, _mine_. Don’t ever tell me to stop. I won’t do it.” 

“....Alpha.” 

“I am your _Alpha_.” 

“ _Alpha_.”

“And I love you.” Bucky’s voice broke a little then, his fangs covered and lips whisper soft at the hinge of Steve’s jaw. “Stevie, I love you. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I’d look after you th’same whether you were an Omega, a Beta, even as an Alpha. Hell, it’s got nothin’ to do with you being anything ‘cept mine. You’re mine so I’ll do whatever it takes, even if I gotta lie to you about how bad things are, even if I gotta watch you with that pretty eyed Omega.” 

“I think Tony is watching _you_.” The moment Bucky’s hands loosened in his hair, Steve pushed his nose into his Alpha’s throat and exhaled shakily. “You laughed today at him being snarky and I thought he’d about swoon. Thought _I’d_ swoon too, I love your laugh and so does Tony.”

“He holds your hand like it’s easier than breathing.” Bucky murmured right back. “You should see how he looks at you, Stevie.”

“Alpha.” a kiss nearly devastating in its briefness. “What are we going to do about all this?”

“...hell if I know.”

**********

**Chapter Notes:**

_Look, don't @ me, okay? I'm well aware this chapter is a mind boggling almost 12k but the worst thing is: THIS ISN'T EVEN MY LONGEST CHAPTER and also, I moved a few things to next chapter and cut out anything I thought was unnecessary. Usually I get into Major Plot before breaking 10k chapters but boy howdy, guess we're starting early this fic. I did so much research for this chapter. Ranch sizes, bunnies, predators, various poisonous plants... Here's info on[JIMSONWEED](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Datura_stramonium#Toxicity) if you want it. _

_I almost cut out the part about Bucky thinking about their story, but I felt like it really highlighted the difference between like, The Truth and The Truth They Tell People? And it's so sad? I'm so sad for him? But uhhh also holla for him grabbing Steve and yanking his head back and just about tearing his throat up while growling that Steve is HIS. Fucking Yum._

_Nerd Tony is so cute, I love him forever._

_Also how much do we love Scott Lang in this? I love him as a Deputy, he's so goofy and fun._

_Lone Pine is actually where I live, I have zero creativity when it comes to naming Places, so I just borrowed part of my address and obviously the worthless kitty is my cat Misha because again, zero creativity after writing this many words. If it matters, the horse names are Nomad for obvious reasons, Winter for obvious reasons, the work horses are Schmidty and the one we haven't met yet is Johann because (and this is a very dumb reason, trust me, I know) Johann Schmidt is one of the main forces that sent canon Stucky on their respective paths towards war and super soldierness and while he was a bad guy in canon, I love the parallel to Johann and Schmidty horses being the main forces that send Stucky(ony) on their path towards having a successful ranch. All those times you guys are like "wow what's your inspiration?" Ponies and funkifying canon names. That's it._

_Also HEY if you guys want to leave comments on my Tumblr so we can chat back and forth[ **HERE'S MY TUMBLR ASK BOX**](https://not-close-to-straight.tumblr.com/ask)_


	5. Things Get Complicated

Tony didn’t know the Alphas met up every night in the barn after chores to kiss and cling to each other. He didn’t know how Steve begged Bucky to bite him and the bigger Alpha refused while whispering how much he missed his mate. Tony didn’t know the Alphas talked about _him_ in between kissing, in between wiping down the work horses Johann and Schmidty, in between oiling Winter and Nomad’s harnesses and taking care of the smaller animals. 

“Did you see him collecting eggs this morning?” Steve asked one night and Bucky’s answering chuckle confirmed that the Alpha _had_ in fact seen Tony stick his hand under a chicken butt and feel around for an egg before realizing that _that_ particular chicken had chicks that could bite. “I’ve never heard an Omega swear so loud in their life.” 

“Pretty sure most Omega’s have never had their fingers about ate off by half a dozen hungry chickies either.” Bucky tore open a bag of oats and dumped some in the horse’s feed bags. “I think Tony was cussin’ in Italian or something, did you catch that?” 

“I did.” Steve patted the dairy cow on the rump and hefted two heavy pails up onto the nearby shelf. “Did you know he was Italian?” 

“I remember thinkin’ the name Carbonell sounded foreign, but hell, what do I know?” Bucky shoved at Johann’s butt so the draft horse would shift sideways and make room in the stall. “Sure was cute though, him spittin’ up a storm like that. I was feeling bad for not warning him about the chickies before I got to see him dance around in a circle and shriek a little bit.” 

Steve laughed under his breath and headed for the loft ladder to pitch some fresh hay down for the cow. “Yeah, he’s real cute, isn’t he?” 

No, Tony _didn’t_ know the Alphas met up every night and split their chore times between kissing and talking about him. These days the Omega was far too busy realizing that reading about life on a ranch and actually living life on a ranch were two very different, very _exhausting_ things. 

His initial willingness to get up early and help with chores before breakfast hadn’t necessarily waned in the past week or so, but the _excitement_ had certainly dimmed. There was absolutely nothing glamorous or even halfway approaching fun about dealing with chickens before the sun came up, especially when the rooster whole heartedly felt that the coop was his domain and the hungry Omega was intruding. Tony had exhausted every one of the Italian curse words in his limited repertoire just the other morning when he’d dove beneath a feathery posterior looking for eggs and instead had baby chicks mistake his finger for food and try to eat it right off. 

Not to mention milking a cow just for something to drink-- sure Tony hadn’t yet attempted _that_ particular chore but just watching Steve do it and then being offered a drink of still warm, ladle fresh milk from a bucket had been enough to convince him to drink water for a few days. 

The work horses Johann and Schmidty were big beautiful beasts, draft horses with shoulders higher than Tony’s head and hooves that sounded like thunder as they pulled the heavy wagons. The Omega was utterly smitten with them, the sheer size and power, the way Schmidty was a little bit of a bastard to Bucky and how Johann pranced around the corral after Steve pulled the heavy harness off their necks. 

But even _smitten_ didn’t make the chores associated with the work horses any easier. Tony had blisters on his hands after pitching in to help clean out stalls, his arms shook after a day of trying-- and mostly failing-- to move hay bales to feed the giant creatures, and after an unfortunate trip and splat into the mess the horses left after eating, the Omega was smelling _ick_ for a solid twenty four hours. 

No, smitten didn’t make chores easier but Tony had wanted adventure and he was determined to get it, even if adventure meant having to be rescued from beneath a huge saddle after he fell beneath its weight and Steve had to pick both he and the tack up off the barn floor. 

“You alright, Tony?” To his credit, the Alpha was trying _very_ hard not to laugh as he wrestled the gear back over a stall door. “I told you I could get Nomad’s saddle, it’s real heavy.” 

“You don’t say.” Tony bent over and wheezed trying to get his breath back. “I thought I was going to die under there.” 

“You’re too pretty to die b’neath a damn saddle, Omega.” Bucky said in passing, his big hand gentle at Tony’s back for only a second as he steadied him. “Next time let us take care of it, huh?” 

Tony was too busy trying to breathe to catch the _look_ Steve shot Bucky or the way both the Alpha’s paused and watched him for a minute, the way they both visibly agreed that Tony really _was_ pretty, even with dirt beneath his nails and hay in his hair and what was sure to be the outline of a saddle buckle on his ribs. 

Fuckin’ gorgeous is what he was, and the Alphas couldn’t help but notice. 

_Tony_ didn’t notice though, he was too busy to notice any of that. Too busy and too tired because chores on a ranch never stopped at all. Before breakfast it was egg gathering and milking the cow, after breakfast it was cleaning the house and readying the horses for the day. By lunch time Steve and Bucky had been on the range with the herd for several hours and it was up to Tony to start preparing the cabin for the night, gathering kindle and pulling any meat that needed to be cooked up, starting water to boil so he could sanitize the milk buckets before using them again that night. 

Dirty buckets meant spoiled milk, an empty kindling box meant no fire to keep the cabin warm. Lamp wicks had to be trimmed, the floors swept and table scrubbed. Tony didn’t do Steve or Bucky’s laundry, but he washed his own clothes in the heavy bucket in the yard and that in itself was a half a day project because dirt and dust and animal hair was everywhere and _yes_ the Omega had wanted an adventure, but that didn’t mean he was in anyway prepared for every piece of clothing to turn a dull shade of frontier brown no matter how many times he scrubbed at them with the coarse soap. 

With laundry drying on the line, Tony had the smaller animals to look after-- chicken coop to clean out, baby chickies to count to make sure all had survived another night, bunnies to feed and a goat to carefully maneuver around. By the time his clothes or blankets or whatever he’d washed were dry, the sun was going down and Tony was lucky to have caught even a few minutes of rest to himself before the Alphas came down from the hills and were ready to start dinner. 

The evening meal was most likely something Tony should have prepared for Steve and Bucky, after all most Omegas were excellent cooks and had a myriad of recipes to satisfy their Alpha with. However Tony could cook exactly two things-- apple pie and slightly over done bread-- and since Steve was adamant he hadn’t put the ad in the paper looking for a maid and cook, the Omega left the meal preparation to those who were better suited to the task. 

“Bachelor food.” Bucky had grunted on night three of meat and bread and beans. “We eat ‘bout the same thing every night, Omega. You’ll get used to it.” 

Whether Tony would get used to it or not, he was starving by the end of the day, starving without the ready supply of snacks and treats that had been available back home, so he sat down to his serving and ate it with gusto, usually finished before the Alphas were, mopping up anything left with his bread and almost promptly falling asleep afterwards. 

The days were long and the sun was hot and Tony was determined to earn his keep by working his fair share on the ranch, even if that meant falling asleep right there at the dinner table. 

In retrospect, the Omega should have realized he was carried to bed most of those first nights. When his last memory was finishing a bite of bread and his next conscious thought was waking up in bed, any one with half an ounce of common sense would realize they had been carried, someone with Tony’s whipcord sharp intellect should have put it together instantly. 

But intelligence and awareness of surroundings were no match for sheer _exhaustion_ , and night after night the Omega passed out next to his dinner plate, snoring quietly when Bucky and Steve nudged at him gently to see if he was really asleep, absolute deadweight when Steve picked him up and carried him carefully to bed. 

“Don’t weigh much more than a feather.” Steve dropped a kiss on Bucky’s cheek after laying Tony down and coming back to help with dishes. “Little thing, ain’t he?” 

Bucky only grunted and kept washing. He wasn’t really sure what it did to his heart to see his mate carrying the little Omega so gently, he wasn’t really sure what it did to his _soul_ to see Tony so tuckered out after a day of trying so hard in their home.

“He fits in.” Steve spoke up again a moment later. “You gonna get growly at me if I say I like having Tony around?” 

“You know damn well I like having Tony around too.” Bucky growled, and his Alpha mate grinned at having pulled the exact expected reaction from him. “Fuck off, Stevie.” 

“The hell I will.” Steve sent a quick look down the hall and then dragged the brunette in for a searing kiss, cut at Bucky’s lip with his fangs and smothered a needy moan when the other Alpha bit him right back. “I miss you, mate.” 

“I miss you too.” Bucky pulled away after a few seconds, pulled away like he always did these days and went right back to washing. “You know we gotta get Tony to town soon, take him round and introduce him to people. All this will seem more real if we actually let him off the ranch, huh?” 

“That’s a good idea.” Steve scraped what was left of the corn into a bucket to scatter for the chickens in the morning. “You uh-- you alright with that? With taking Tony around and letting everyone know he’s living here now?” 

Bucky dried his hands on a towel and sent a measuring look towards the Omega’s bedroom door, then muttered near inaudible, “M’a lot more alright with it now than I was a few weeks ago. You’re right. He fits in.” 

“Yeah.” Steve swallowed when his mate’s pale eyes shaded lightly possessive red. “Yeah, he sure does.”

Tony slept on blissfully unaware he was the topic of their conversation, blissfully unaware that it was a nightly occurrence. It wasn’t that he never thought about the Alphas, it just never occurred to Tony that the Alphas thought about _him_. 

Sure, Tony thought about Steve and Bucky. He thought about them while he was doing chores because they’d been the ones to teach him, he thought about them while chopping kindling and cleaning the house, he thought about how grateful he was that Steve really wasn’t pushing for a bond and that Bucky really was okay with an Omega disrupting their life. 

The bond thing was… well, for _personal_ reasons Tony was grateful Steve had stayed true to his word about not being interesting in mating or bonding. Tony didn’t want love, he didn't want romance, he wanted adventure and finding an Alpha that both respected and also seemed to agree with that idea was a miracle all in itself. 

For _tired_ reasons, Tony was grateful the Alpha wasn’t interested either. For the life of him the Omega couldn’t imagine how anyone out West had the energy for anything other than eating and working and sleeping. Who wanted kisses when he’d stepped in horse poop again? Who wanted to snuggle an Alpha when he could barely lift his arms after pitching hay? Who wanted to smell an Alpha when Tony was pretty sure _he_ smelled like the back end of a railroad car? 

No way. For tired reasons and for personal reasons, Tony didn’t want anything to do with any of that.

…. The Alphas sure were great, though. 

Steve was unfailingly patient teaching Tony how to do their daily chores, he was gentle helping Tony with the harder things and more than once in the past few weeks he’d stopped Tony from working and nicely ordered the Omega back to the house to rest because ranch life wasn’t meant to be learned and mastered in just a few days. 

And Bucky was growly, stand offish and gruff but that never stopped him from smiling a little at Tony when their paths crossed. He called Tony ‘pretty Omega’ and rumbled sometimes when Tony blushed about it and even though it had been Steve who put the ad in the paper, it was clearly Bucky’s decision to allow Tony into their home and the Omega both appreciated and wondered about it. 

The wondering about the Alpha’s dynamic led to wondering about _other_ things and for the thousandth time _no_ Tony wasn’t looking for love… but that didn’t mean he wasn’t looking at the Alphas.

No harm could come from just _looking_ , right? 

The Alphas were handsome, stunningly so, Steve with blond hair and sky blue eyes, rolling with muscles yet somehow graceful despite all his bulk. His words were soft but his hands were calloused and watching him handle the massive horses in the corral twisted Tony’s stomach up in knots for reasons the Omega couldn’t quite explain. 

And Bucky-- oh Bucky was like _midnight_ with dark hair and crystal eyes, bigger than Steve and stronger than Steve, fangs out and dangerous, a snarl rumbling through most his words. He was damn near savage, walked like he had a fight to pick with the entire world but sometimes he looked at Tony and the Omega thought maybe the brunette was the more fragile of the pair, that the wrong word from him or Steve would shatter Bucky right to pieces. 

The pair was a mystery and in the few minutes when Tony wasn’t either working or snoring, he thought about getting butterflies every time Steve reached for his hand, or how his breath caught when Bucky pushed lightly at his waist to move him away and reach something up high. 

It was instinct, of course it was. Tony didn’t know a whole lot about courting customs and Alphas but he knew enough to recognize protective instinct when he saw it. It was Alpha instinct to protect an Omega-- _any_ Omega-- and it was Omega instinct to lean into stronger Alphas and let them share the work. 

_Instinct_. 

It had nothing to do with how big Steve’s hands were or how only two weeks at the ranch had led to Tony dreaming about pale blue eyes and the sound of a hoarse growl. 

_Instinct_.

That was all. 

*****************

_Wolf Canyon_

“Father Coulson.” Steve put his fingers to his mouth and whistled sharply to catch the attention of the priest as they hurried across the street. “You got a minute?” 

“Mr. Rogers.” Father Coulson had a ready smile for Steve and Bucky, and a curious if not welcoming eyebrow for Tony when he saw the Omega tagging along beside them. “Mr. Barnes. What brings you to town on a Sunday?” 

“Church, Father.” Bucky lied and the Father didn’t miss a beat snarking, “Ah, but the church bells ceased over an hour ago and you’ve only just tied the wagon to the posts by the tavern. Tell me, which church are you attending?” 

Bucky muttered an amused curse, Steve elbowed his mate sharply for cursing in front of the priest and Father Coulson chose to ignore the whole thing and talk to Tony instead-- “Omega, welcome to Wolf Canyon. I am Father Coulson and though our services are over this week, I want you to know you are most welcome next Sunday should your Alpha--” he paused, waiting for confirmation from either Steve or Bucky, then finished, -- decide to bring you in early enough to find a seat.” 

“Thank you, Father.” Tony touched his chest in a show of respect for the clergy man, then blinked up at Steve with a look half past devilish. “Tell me _Alpha_ , will we make it in early enough next week to find a seat?” 

“Uh… yes?” Steve offered, and if Father Coulson was surprised that _Steve_ was the Omega’s Alpha and not Bucky, if he was taken aback by the sheer amount of sassy from Tony or the way both Alphas practically melted beneath the force of the Omega’s smile, the priest hid it well. “Yes, we can make it in early next week if you’d like to come to church.” 

“Father, have you seen Murdock?” Bucky took the conversation over again, a dynamic Father Coulson was much more familiar with. “Stevie needs’ta get his Omega listed as a member of the town, figured we could do it today.” 

“Steve’s Omega.” Any surprise was once again hidden beneath Coulson’s implacable mask of neutrality. “Of course. Yes, Mr. Murdock is in his offices, I just came from there. Do me a favor and introduce me to your Omega, Mr. Rogers?” 

“Oh.” Steve flushed a dull red at the slip up and hurried to hook an arm around Tony’s waist and pull the Omega closer. “Sorry about that. Father Coulson, this is Tony Stark. He came West to join me on our-- _the_ \-- ranch. Tony, this is Father Coulson. He heads up the church here in Wolf Canyon, been around since well before we landed here.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Father.” Tony offered the Beta a smile, and Father Coulson smiled right back, “It’s nice to meet you as well, Mr. Stark. Welcome to Wolf Canyon.” 

“C’mon, lets get over to Murdock’s before he shuts down for the day and we gotta track him at Happy’s or Ms. Tasha’s place.” Bucky put a hand at the small of Tony’s back, then grimaced and pulled away when he remembered that it should only be Steve touching the Omega like that. “Time to about make this official, huh?” 

Steve shot a sideways look at his mate over Tony’s head, his heart clenching uncomfortably when he saw the misery there and gone in the other Alpha’s eyes. Bucky’s initial feelings towards Tony had changed a lot in the weeks since the Omega had joined them at home, but that didn’t mean it was any easier for the brunette to introduce Tony around as _Steve’s_ Omega, any easier for Bucky to stand there and watch them get congratulated and welcomed into Wolf Canyon as a couple.

It wasn’t easy for Steve to do either, but _he_ wasn’t the one watching his mate hold hands with someone else as they crossed the street. 

“You should have told me I would be overdressed for town!” Tony’s hilariously scandalized cry broke into Steve’s morose thoughts and pulled him back to the moment. “I look ridiculous!” 

“You look fine, Omega.” Bucky didn’t even look at the Omega, choosing to keep his eyes up and focused forward instead of down and _ogling_ the fitted cut of Tony’s dark pants or the little bit of lace at the hem of his shirt where it didn’t quite meet his belt line. It had been difficult enough to not choke on his coffee when Tony had sashayed his way into the kitchen and showed off a ridiculously pretty amount of skin as he’d stood on his toes to reach his coffee cup. this morning had been the first morning Bucky didn’t dare help like he usually did, not when Tony’s navel was full display and pants were slung low over his hips and caught on the rise of his perky rear, _nuh-uh,_ no sir, not this Alpha.

Bucky hadn’t dared help and Steve couldn’t have moved from his spot at the stove if his life had depended on it, so neither Alpha had said anything and it was only _now_ as the residents of Wolf Canyon turned and stared that Tony realized what had passed for out on the town comfortable clothing in New York was equal parts too fancy and halfway to _indecent_ here on the frontier. 

“I need new clothes!” Tony ducked his head behind Steve’s big frame when a different Alpha fell right off the sidewalk staring. “Why didn’t you tell me I looked so out of place? I should have borrowed one of your shirts or--” 

He stopped abruptly when a near savage growl snapped from first Bucky and then Steve, loud and _furious_ and a different Alpha than the one just a moment before put both hands up and backpedaled his way across the street, eyes averted from Tony and from the Alphas on either side of him. 

“I um--” the Omega gulped and tugged his shirt further down. “I need different clothes, don’t I?” 

“You look just fine, Omega.” Steve said evenly, and when Tony tried to protest again, Bucky repeated _less_ evenly and a little more intense, “You look just fine, Omega. Don’t worry bout nothin’.” 

“O--okay.” Tony tried not to feel so self conscious since both the Alphas clearly approved, but he still slowed his walk to pull his shirt down to his waist a few different times, and he would definitely be buying some work clothes. 

_Who knew lace didn’t belong on a ranch?_

The local barrister Matthew Murdock was an _interesting_ Beta. Interesting because he was the town’s lawyer, part time judge and accountant all rolled into one, interesting because he wore a stunning shade of red as a shirt and pants tight enough to make Tony’s look tame, interesting because he kept a dark pair of shades over his eyes at all times and reacted immediately to the scent of both Alphas and the Omega, interesting because he was completely _blind_ and yet never skipped a beat retrieving the correct book and a writing utensil for Tony to sign himself in as a new resident of Wolf Canyon. 

“Welcome to Wolf Canyon, Mr. Stark.” the Beta tapped his finger once, twice along the page till he reached the appropriate spot and then reached for wax and a stamp to affix his seal to the document. “A beautiful Omega such as yourself will be a welcome addition to our little town.” 

“Beautiful?” Tony raised his eyebrows. “Mr. Murdock, if you don’t mind me asking, how would you know if I’m--” 

“Omega’s with warmer scents tend to be brunettes, fruitier scents tend to be blondes.” the Beta interrupted. “Brunettes tend to have darker eyes and based on the name Carbonell, I’d assume Italian heritage giving your skin an olive tone and something of a curl to your hair. Your voice pitches soft which speaks of a privileged upbringing, you are quite a bit shorter than either Steve or Bucky which places you in a rather petite size category and because I know Mr. Barnes and Mr. Rogers are considered Wolf Canyon’s most eligible bachelors, I have to imagine the Omega that has them both _growling_ at me the longer I talk, must be beautiful indeed.” 

“Hm.” Tony eyed his accompanying Alphas curiously, and while Steve had the good grace to swallow a slightly jealous noise, Bucky only growled louder. “Well, yes. I’ll have you know I’m very pretty, thank you.” 

“I assumed as much.” Mr. Murdock smiled faintly. “Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes, if you wouldn’t mind staying behind and talking with me for just a moment after we’ve concluded this particular piece of business?”

“I’m fine to wait outside.” Tony said immediately, and tried not to be quite so pleased when both Alphas immediately moved like they were going to stop him from leaving. It was instinct, pure and simple, The Alphas didn’t want him out of their sight and it was definitely endearing, a little pleasing, but also a little _stifling_ , so Tony tamped down the urge to purr over the show of protectiveness and said again, “I’m fine to wait outside. I wouldn’t mind exploring the town a little bit, and it’s a small enough place you’ll be able to track me down no problem.” 

“Tony--” Steve began, and Bucky huffed, “Be careful.” and both Alphas missed the first surprised, then _knowing_ expression that crossed Mr. Murdock’s face over their reaction. 

“Come find me.” The Omega flashed them a quick smile, called “It was nice to meet you, Mr. Murdock!” and then escaped from the stuffy office back out onto the street and into the sunshine. 

The moment the bell above the door tinkled signaling the Omega’s departure, Matt Murdock dropped into his desk chair and motioned for Steve and Bucky to sit as well. 

“Everythin’ alright, Matt?” Bucky set his hat down and ran a hand through his long hair. “You’re lookin’ real serious all the sudden.” 

“Yeah well, I’m feeling real serious all the sudden.” The Beta opened a drawer and ran his fingers over the tops of the files until he counted back to the one that was for Lone Pine Ranch. “When you guys came in last month to make a payment on your loan from Pierce, did you happen to notice the amount due?” 

“Uh--” Steve took the file from the lawyer/accountant and read down the list of payments. “No, we pay the same amount every month. What’s wrong with it?” 

“I was having Ms. Jones read the numbers to me yesterday afternoon, and at first I thought my math was incorrect because the numbers weren’t adding up.” Matt pulled off his sunglasses and wiped them on his shirt before replacing them on his nose. “She read them again and now it seems like Mr. Pierce has upped your total amount due on your loan, which means your usual monthly payments are no longer sufficient to uphold the terms of repayment.” 

“What?” Bucky grabbed for the file and scanned through the amounts, mouthing them silently until he got to the most recent one. “Now--now _wait_ , why is this one so much more? An extra hundred-something dollars? How can Pierce just raise our loan amount like that?” 

“You boys been having some trouble with your herd?” Murdock wanted to know and Steve growled in open frustration, sat back and folded his arms angrily. “Cos a raise like this sounds to me like you’re out six or seven cows and Pierce is adding the price on to your loan total instead of taking it out of your income for the year.” 

“He can’t--” Steve bit off a furious curse. “He can’t do that! Just cos we lost a few cattle-- that’s supposed to come out of our profit, not add on to our loan! We’ll never get this thing paid off in time if he’s adding on to the total!” 

“No.” the Beta said flatly. “You won’t. And if you go back a few pages, you’ll see this isn’t the first time it’s happened. Now I’m real sorry I didn’t catch it before, but at the rate this is going, you’ll default on your loan within the next few months. Your payments are already half your combined monthly wages, this extra means you’ll have to start paying for your supplies on credit and racking up a whole other line of debt to cover it. Lone Pine Ranch won’t survive the winter.” 

“Goddammit.” Bucky stared down at the line of figures that added up to an amount they would never be able to pay back. “Look at this mess. How is this even legal, the guy’s gonna take us for all we got and then some more.” 

At first brush the loan from Pierce had seemed like a good deal, a chance to work the beautiful land they wanted as their own, to start off with a small herd while using the shelter of Mr. Pierce’s larger herd and pastures as a guarantee their cattle would survive, trading work at the Pierce ranch for a smaller loan payment and using the hands on experience to better their own homestead. 

But then the Alpha realized the rich rancher paid his men the bare minimum and expected them to work his own land to completion before they worked what he’d sold them. The first month when their combined paychecks would only just cover the loan payment and a few necessities had been a tough month and it had taken the better part of a year to get Lone Pine up and running well enough to make a few extra dollars a month to ease the strain. 

Taking the cattle along with Pierce’s herd down the canyon to the slaughter houses brought a rush of money that was usually enough to cover the loan payments through the winter months, but if Pierce was going to make them pay for the cattle that had been ~~cruelly butchered~~ lost, if he was going to tack the cost of the cows onto their loan instead of taking the payment out of their profit from the drives, then Steve and Bucky would never catch up and Lone Pine Ranch would default back to Alexander Pierce’s control. 

“It’s gotta be illegal for him to do this!” Steve argued, and Matt shook his head sadly-- “Sorry, Steve. Pierce is well within his rights to collect recompense for lost income. Your loan and every other loan that Alpha writes for this town gives him full access to any assets he provides up to and including land, animals, and any money he’s owed.” 

“Bastard probably plays it like he’s doing us a favor, not cutting into our winter money and just making it all due at a later time.” Steve scrubbed at his face, rosewood and pine scent dimming in despair. “Except we don’t make enough money to deal with the higher loan payments, and if anything else happens to our herd, we won’t have enough animals to turn a profit at the slaughterhouses. Our dream of owning Lone Pine will be over before it’s even halfway to realized, and there isn’t a damn thing we can do about it.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch it sooner.” The Beta repeated and while Bucky just scoffed, Steve was quick to reassure their friend, “It’s not your fault, Matt. Your job as accountant is to fill in the numbers he gives you and with all the accounts you handle, you can’t be expected to remember the figures on each one. And if you’re right and it’s within his rights as the note holder for our property, it wouldn’t have registered as off.” 

“We appreciate you tellin’ us now before he comes knocking demanding his extra money.” Bucky admitted gruffly. “Ain’t your fault, Matt. Just bad business.” 

“Bad business and bad timing, as well.” The Beta felt around in his bottom drawer and withdrew three glasses and a flask of bourbon. “Seein’ as how you got an Omega around these days. Never took the two of you as the type to _share_ , but your Tony sure seems smitten.” 

“Smitten?” Steve echoed, and Bucky snorted, “ _Share_?” 

“You’ll never convince me only one of you is set on mating that Omega.” Matt tipped his head to listen to the liquor as it poured into the glass so he got exactly the right amount. “Not with the way you two scent _claim_ around him or the way his voice changes when he speaks with either of you.” 

Silence from the Alphas, and Matt let the statement that he _knew_ about their relationship go unsaid in the quiet room. 

“I’m sorry about this.” Bucky finally said in a near whisper, not to the Beta but to his mate, his head hanging and fingers clasped tight enough to turn his knuckles white. “Stevie, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault.” Steve reached over to press just quickly at Bucky’s hand. “It’s not anyone’s fault. We’ve just-- we’ve just gotta figure it out. We’ll figure it out just like we do everything else. It’s okay.” 

It _wasn’t_ okay, and all three of the men were quiet as they sipped at their drink, the files spread out across the desk lined with neat numbers that added up to disaster and heartbreak. 

It _wasn’t_ okay, and outside in the sunshine, Tony had no idea the Alphas were looking at a timeline of no more than a few months before their entire life was upended. In fact, while Steve and Bucky and Matt were wondering if crunching the numbers and trying to stretch their limited funds was even feasible, the Omega was having the time of his life wandering down Wolf’s Canyon main street and heading for the pen full of cows behind the blacksmith’s shop. 

“Hello lovely!” Tony climbed halfway up onto the corral fence to lean far over and pet at one particularly big eyed sweetheart. “You are just big and beautiful, aren’t you?”

The Omega pulled a handful of grass and dandelions and fed it to the bovine. “I bet you’re named Bessie, or Betsy or Bertha or something like that, I have not heard a single original name out of Steve or Bucky for their herd. Can you believe they haven’t named their entire herd? I would name every pet I had.”

“Cows aren’t pets.” A voice from just over his shoulder startled him and Tony shrieked in alarm, pitched forward and almost flipped face first into the muck beneath the cow’s feet. “Hey hey hey, easy does it!” 

A strong hand grabbed at Tony’s belt and hauled him back to solid ground on the safe side of the fence. “Don’t go dunking in the mud now, your Alpha sure would be sore if I returned you messy.” 

Tony whirled around to gasp a surprised _thank you_ for being spared what was sure to be a cow-related death, but the words dried up in his throat when he found himself staring into dark red eyes hooded beneath a big black hat. 

Oh my.

“Well uh--” Tony eased back a step or two to get a better look at the strange Alpha, not exactly frightened but certainly _curious_. “Thanks for not returning me messy, I suppose? 

“Captain Jarvis warned me you were reckless.” The Alpha not so subtly leaned in to scent at Tony’s hair, and almost immediately the red eyes eased to a gorgeous shade of deep brown. “He didn’t mention you were ‘diving into cow pens’ reckless, though. You tryna get yourself killed?” 

“I was _trying_ to pet them.” Emboldened by the no longer red gaze and the easy smile the Alpha sent him, Tony put his hands on his hip and sassed. “And I was doing just fine until you startled me.” 

“Oh please, you were halfway to splatting in a cow pie until I yanked you off that fence.” came the scoffed answer. “Cows are food, not pets. You wanna pet somethin’, get a cat.” 

“I have a cat.” the Omega’s eyes sparked in interest over the snark, and he leaned in close to sniff loudly at the strangers scent. “She’s ridiculously fat and completely worthless. You scent like amberwood and suede. I like it.” 

“And you scent like my Ma’s kitchen after she bakes cookies.” the cowboy drawled. “I like that real well too.” 

“You said Jarvis.” The scent markers clicked platonic and protective into Tony’s mind and once he visibly relaxed, so did the Alpha. “And I recognize you from the train, you were there the morning after St. Louis just a few cars down from me.” 

The Alpha waited expectantly, so Tony tapped at his lip and took a closer, more detailed look at his unexpected companion. “Hm. All black leather with silver accents. Sturdy but not standard which means you hold some sort of authority and since I’ve yet to see a cowhand or foreman in anything other than dusty trail brown, you must not be local. You’re not Sheriff Wilson, you’d be wearing a visible badge on your uniform but based on the way you interrupted my attempt at petting, your first instinct is to save people which is usually a good marker of military service.” 

The Alpha fought against a smile, just the tip of his fangs glinting as he motioned for Tony to continue. 

“You are wildly handsome.” The Omega confessed after a second, and the Alpha’s smile grew a little more. “And since enlisted military officials tend not to flaunt their money or their looks, I’m going to say you are retired or at least not active service anymore. You rode the train to Wolf Canyon from the East Coast but didn’t continue on to California which means you have some sort of duty here in town, and if you do in fact know Edwin Jarvis and know him as Captain, you must be government.” 

“Oh, is that all?” the Alpha challenged and Tony retorted, “Well, odds are Jarvis asked you to provide a safe escort West since there’s no chance my Aunties or Uncle Obie would actually let me go this far alone, but there’s also no chance I would have consented to an actual escort. So you are cowboy who isn’t actually a cowhand, most likely former military with enough bearing in your current position to warrant the trust of my admittedly scary family and because I know most local law enforcement back East choose to ignore the outcome of the war and resulting proclamation while hiring new agents--” 

\--the Marshal’s eyes flickered red in remembered annoyance, and Tony trilled his tongue comfortingly before finally deciding, “You’re a U.S. Marshal, aren’t you?” 

“Jarvis said you were smart too.” the Marshal shook his head. “That was impressive, Omega.” 

“If you knew half the things I did, it wouldn’t be all that impressive at all.” Tony lit up with a smile that had the Marshal blinking like he’d been hit with a ray of sunshine. “Besides, I never forget a face and I would never forget a handsome Alpha in uniform. It was only a matter of time before we figured it out, hm?” 

And with a quick glance towards the cows. “Jarvis really warned you about the moo cow thing, huh?” 

The Marshal barked a surprised laugh. “The good Captain Edwin Jarvis did in fact warn me about the moo cow thing. He also warned me to be discreet so I wouldn’t ruin the adventure of this for you, but as it turns out, I wasn’t discreet enough was I?” 

“Oh Mr. Marshall.” Tony’s eyes twinkled in delight and the Alpha was practically helpless against it. “There’s nothing discreet about a man like you wearing your leathers quite that snug.” 

“I’ll have to agree with you there.” the Marshal grinned and took his hat off, put a hand over his heart in a respectful greeting and dipped his head. “S’pose it’s about time you and me officially met then. Marshal James Rhodes at your service, Omega. It’s a real pleasure to meet you.”

“Well well, he’s an officer and a gentleman!” Tony clapped his hands and laughed at the flash of fangs from the friendly Marshal. “You already know I’m Tony Stark, but it’s officially nice to meet you too. And if it makes you feel better, you actually were _very_ discreet following me. I just happen to be very smart and not easily fooled.” 

“Specially not by handsome Marshals like myself?” James prodded, and Tony laughed all over again. “C’mon then, let’s get you away from these cows before that sugar sweet scent of yours is covered up by the stink of livestock. It wouldn’t stop those Alphas--” he inclined his head towards a pair of cowboys who had been staring for the past several minutes. “--from wanting to take a bite out of you, but I’d hate to see those pretty clothes all dirtied up.” 

“Ah.” Tony didn’t hesitate to loop his arm through the Alpha’s elbow and follow James back across the street. “Yes, I’ve recently realized that my big city clothes are sorely out of place in Wolf Canyon.” 

“You might try a shirt that covers your belly button, sure.” James helped Tony up the stairs to the wooden sidewalk then resumed strolling alongside the Omega. “How’s life over at Lone Pine Ranch?” 

“Busy.” Tony plucked a lily from a climbing vine and tucked it into his hair. “I’m sure you’re reporting back to Jarvis and my Aunties, so be sure to include Uncle Obie in the message too. Tell them I have callouses in places I didn’t know I could be calloused, that chickies have incredibly sharp beaks and that doing laundry without a maid has made me reconsider owning so many pieces of clothing.” 

“You had a maid back home?” 

“Four.” the Omega answered promptly. “And a butler. Having to not only milk a cow but then also fetch my own drinks is the height of inconvenience. I don’t know how I’ll survive.”

“The height of inconvenience.” James mocked and Tony scowled up at him. “Poor pretty Omega, wanted an adventure and instead of callouses.” 

“I know, it’s a tragedy.” Another plucked lily ended up in the Marshal’s vest pocket. “Tell me Rhodey--” 

“It’s _Rhodes_ , Mr. Stark.” 

“You mean to tell me you’ve lived thirty….” Tony tilted his head and squinted at the Alpha. “...eight years and no one has ever once called you _Rhodey_? Not once? It’s the perfect nickname for you!” 

“Mm-hmm.” Marveling at the easy instant camaraderie between them, and more than charmed by the Omega’s quick wit, James slipped an arm around Tony’s waist to guide him over a rough spot on the sidewalk. “What’s even more shocking is that for another thirty eight years no one will _ever_ call me Rhodey. Fascinating, right?” 

“Oh, for some reason I doubt that.” Tony sniffed and James sniffed right back, “Oh for some reason, I _don't_.” 

“Tony?” From further down the sidewalk, Bucky and Steve caught sight of the Omega walking arm in arm with the Marshal and they did _not_ like that. “Tony!” 

“Hi.” Tony was all smiles for Bucky and Steve, but he made no move to let go of James’s arm and all _three_ Alphas noticed. “Do you guys know Marshal _Rhodey_? He came over on the train from St. Louis with me as a favor for my Uncle and Jarvis.” 

“Marshal… Rhodey.” Steve repeated slowly, and the Marshal’s eye ticked in annoyance. ”Sure hon, we’ve met Marshal _Rhodey_ before. He and Sheriff Wilson play cards with us every once in a while at Happy’s place.”

“Yeah.” Bucky’s pale eyes slide scarlet when he saw Tony still holding on to the Marshal. “Us and _Marshal Rhodey_ go back a few years.” 

“That’s great.” the Omega was still beaming up at the Marshal, fully aware of what he’d done with the nickname and full uncaring of any fall out. “Maybe we can have you out to the ranch for dinner sometime?” 

“I’d sure appreciate a home cooked meal.” Torn between not really wanting to give up the attention of his new found friend and partly worried Steve and Bucky would tear his throat out if he didn’t let go _immediately_ , James eased away from the Omega and patted at Tony’s hand. “But somethin’ tells me a pretty, pampered Omega like you can’t cook worth a damn.” 

“That is unfortunately true.” Tony’s face fell in faux sadness and the Marshal’s laugh rumbled out of his chest. “We’ll have to find another reason to spend time together?” 

“Absolutely.”

The easy way the Omega laughed with James, the quick nickname and the obvious instant affection coupled with the way Tony still hadn’t stopped _touching_ him broke a snarl from Steve’s chest, jealous and possessive and the sort of noise the Alpha _never_ wanted to be heard making in public. 

Even Bucky startled at him, and when Tony’s mouth pulled down into a confused frown, the Marshal murmured a knowing, “Easy, Steve. Nothin’s happening right now.” 

“Let’s pick up a few things from Mr. Lee’s before we leave town.” Bucky reached for Tony’s hand before Steve could, extricated the Omega from the Marshal’s side and pulled him in closer than strictly necessary. “Marshal _Rhodey_ , we’ll be seeing you.” 

“Marshal Rhodey.” Tony wrinkled up his nose into a teasing smile and it was only Steve still snarling that kept James from outright pushing the sassy Omega right into the dust. _Brat_. “We’ll be seeing you. Give my Uncle the message please?”

“I’ll be sure and include him on the report to Jarvis.” Rhodey promised with a wink. “Have a good day, Omega. Stay away from the moo cows.” 

Tony was still laughing when Steve and Bucky sort of man handled him down the sidewalk and away from the handsome Marshal, was still giggling just a little bit to himself as they shouldered through the double doors of Mr. Lee’s Mercantile Shop. The Omega was instantly distracted by the myriad of random trinkets and obnoxiously patterned blankets hanging on the wall, and while Tony exclaimed over a hilariously ugly throw pillow, Bucky grabbed at Steve’s wrist and pulled his mate to a stop. 

“Hey hey hey.” he growled softly, coaxingly when Steve tried to yank away. “What was that, what’r’ya doin’ snarling at the Marshal like that?” 

“Shit.” Steve huffed out a breath and angled his body away from Tony so the Omega wouldn’t over hear. “I dunno what that was. Saw him and the Marshal laughing and just went a little red I guess.” 

“So?” Bucky shrugged it off. “I went a little red seein’ him hanging off the Marshal’s arm too, but getting growly in public with a fella in uniform isn’t smart in any case.” 

“I know.” the muscle in Steve’s jaw jumped when he ground his teeth together. “Just seems like Tony got comfortable with him really quickly. Omega’s been with us two weeks and still acts shy if we get too close. He’s with the Marshal all of half an hour and he’s given the guy a nickname? I like Marshal Rhodes just fine, but I don’t want our Omega glommin’ onto him so quick. Don’t want that at all.” 

“I hear ya.” Bucky glanced over Steve’s head to keep an eye on Tony as the practically ancient Mr. Lee ambled up and started talking about whatever knick knack the Omega was holding. “But outta the two of us, figured _I’d_ be the one gettin’ all snarly about it. You’re supposed to be th’calm one, Stevie. That’s why everyone likes you.” 

“That’s why everyone likes me, huh?” Steve forced out a shaky laugh. “Cos I’m calm? I’m not feeling real calm today.” 

Bucky waited patiently for his mate to finish explaining, and after another minute Steve continued in a near whisper, “I feel like I’m slipping, Everything with Pierce is goin’ to hell and now Tony’s added in and I don’t know what to do with him half the time. Don’t know I wanna grab him up and hold him or if I’m gonna be sick to my stomach thinking about holding anyone except you. We bring him to town and everyone stares, you introduce him as my Omega and the lie twists me up all sick inside.” 

The blond Alpha shoved his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Then hearing from Matt that we might just a few months from losing our ranch, and we come out the door to see our Omega getting cozy with someone else-- it’s too much. I’m slipping today. Feel like I’m breaking and I don’t even have you to keep me steady anymore.” 

“Hey hey, you _always_ have me.” Bucky softened his tone to match Steve’s near whisper. “And maybe tonight I’ll get some time to prove it to ya. But you’re not breaking Stevie, you’re not slipping. Things are just sorta wild right now. We’ll figure it out. We always do.” 

“ _You_ always do.” Steve returned miserably. “I’m the one that always messes up our life and then you figure it out. I’m sorry I make you do that all the time.” 

“Fuck, Stevie.” Bucky tugged at his mate’s sleeve and pulled him deeper into the store so they had a little more privacy. “Don’t say stuff like that, you don’t really think that do you?” 

“Yeah.” Steve’s blue eyes ringed red with misery. “I really do.” 

“Well shit.” Bucky scrubbed a hand over his mouth and sighed. “Tonight after chores I’ll get you bit up and pinned down--” Steve’s breath caught ragged and wanting and the other Alpha shushed him real quick. “-- and then when you’re good and settled for me, we’ll talk about all this, alright? We’ll talk about Tony and our loan and how we’re gonna figure it out. I promise.” 

His mate didn’t answer and Bucky nudged him gently, “I promise, Stevie. You with me?” 

“M’always with you.” Steve murmured, reached for Bucky’s hand for a there and gone squeeze. “Thank you.” 

“I’ve got you.” Bucky rumbled, then-- “Let’s find our Omega and get him outta here before Mr. Lee sends him home with a wagon full of crap, huh?” 

“Buck.” the blond went very still. “You said _our_ Omega.” 

“Yeah I did.” Bucky met his mate’s eyes steadily. “But you said it first. So that’s somethin’ else we gotta figure out, isn’t it?” 

***********

_Lone Pine Ranch_

Neither Alpha had felt like staying for dinner after the talk with Matt and subsequent conversation at Mr. Lee’s store, so after Tony picked out several items for the house and Bucky filled their usual list of basic supplies, they loaded everything into the wagon and turned Johann towards home. 

Bucky and Steve were quiet, each lost in their own thoughts about the new loan total, the higher monthly payments and what it meant for their ranch, the way Tony brought out the possessive and longing in them and what that meant for their relationship, their home, their _hearts_. 

Tony was well aware Steve and Bucky had a lot on their minds, but since neither Alpha seemed inclined to speak up or even engage in conversation beyond a grunt or distracted _mm-hmm_ , eventually Tony settled into the back of the wagon with the supplies and clothing he’d purchased from Mr. Lee. 

The old store owner had been hilariously eccentric, the sort of person Obadiah would watch suspiciously from behind his pipe while Ana and Peggy most likely screamed with laughter over the Alpha’s stories and Jarvis presided over the whole affair with an amused smile. Mr. Lee chatted about how he’d sold miracle cure potions at the turn of the century as he held up varying pieces of flannel all in shocking colors that were sure to make excellent work clothes, had gossiped about the powerful Mr. Pierce as Tony picked out laces to repair his shoes, had been all too eager to add his own two cents as Tony asked about the town’s history and had sort of shockingly intense opinions about how flowered china patterns were superior to the more neutral design the Omega had initially picked out. 

Shopping through the oddities in the store had been a little adventure Tony hadn’t expected to find in Wolf Canyon, but it had been absolutely delightful all the same, interesting enough to distract from the way Bucky and Steve never once relaxed after meeting the lawyer and account Matt Murdock, funny enough to make it into the letter Tony planned to write home tonight. 

It didn’t seem right that Uncle Obie and Jarvis would only get updates by way of Marshal Rhodey-- Tony giggled to himself over the nickname, yet _another_ thing to write home about-- so after putting away the supplies and helping with dinner, the Omega had every intention of sitting and penning a long letter to his family to fill them in on everything that had happened in the past few weeks. 

Who knew basic chores would have him so exhausted, and who knew picking out buttons could be the highlight of his day? Peggy would never believe he was collecting eggs and Ana would laugh until she choked if she knew how many cow pies Tony had stepped in. Jarvis would be endlessly proud he was learning physical labor and Obadiah would chuckle to himself at the thought of his admittedly pampered nephew having to do his own laundry. 

Yes, a letter was well overdue so once the wagon was unloaded and the Alphas went to start evening chores, Tony carefully counted out the money he owed the Alphas for his part of the trip to town, then gathered up his letter supplies and headed back to his bedroom to write...

… then changed his mind and ducked out the side door to run to the barn. The loft above the stalls was always wonderfully warm, the hay scratchy but bearable so long as Tony spread out one of the saddle blankets to sit on. The setting sun shone right through the upstairs window and illuminated the space bright enough to write for an hour or so, and the sound of the animals down below lent a comforting sort of back ground noise to the otherwise hushed environment. 

Tony loved it up there, loved how the hay still smelled sweet from the fields and how the air heated warm enough to be almost drowsy. He could hear Steve talking to the animals down below, the bellow of cattle in the pastures and when the wind was very quiet, the Omega could even hear the river where it babbled over the rocks closest to the corner of the barn. 

He _loved_ it up here and after nestling into a particularly comfy corner, Tony readied his paper and pen, adjusted the paper so the sun shone just right on it--

\--and promptly fell asleep. 

Good _Lord_ was living on a ranch exhausting. 

*************

“Where’s Tony?” 

“He said he’d be writin’ a letter to his Uncle in his room. Sun’s down though, so he’s probably already asleep, such a tired Omega.” 

Tony wasn’t sure exactly what woke him up, but when he blinked groggy eyes open the sun had already gone down and the moon was high in the sky, casting the entire loft in a pale glow and bringing a night chill right along with it. 

The Omega shivered and burrowed down deeper into his blanket, half convinced to just sleep the night away right there in the loft so he wouldn’t have to face the cold walk back to the house, but then--

\-- “C’mere babydoll, we’ve got some time. Gonna lose my damn mind if I can’t get in you tonight. C’mere.” 

Tony snapped wide awake when he heard Bucky’s hoarse growl, and he scrambled to the edge of the loft and peered over when he heard Steve answering moan, “ _Bucky_.” 

“Call me Alpha.” Bucky’s voice rumbled through the loft and Tony clapped a hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t whined in pure, instinctive response to the Alpha command. “Mate, you call me _Alpha_ right now.” 

_...mate?_

“Alpha.” Steve was stumbling as Bucky shoved him into the barn and closed the doors behind him, tripping over his feet as he yanked at his shirt, reaching for Bucky with his free hand as they hurried deeper into the shadows. “Oh f-fuck please-- please-- don’t make me wait.”

“Come here, right here.” Bucky’s fingers gripped at Steve’s hair tight and _yanked_ and Tony bit his tongue until it bled, his entire core jolting in wonder and a confusing surge of _yearning_ when the blond Alpha went beautifully pliant in Bucky’s solid grip, opening the strong line of his throat and closing his eyes in obvious anticipation. 

_...what is happening?_

Tony couldn’t do much more than _watch_ , hand clapped over his mouth so he wouldn’t gasp out loud when Bucky bared those long, curving fangs and drove them into the bonding spot over Steve’s pulse. 

“My _mate_.” Steve’s knees buckled and the other Alpha grabbed him up tight, pushed him up against a stall door and bit down _harder_ , snarling in satisfaction over the taste of _mate_ on his tongue. “Oh my Alpha yes. _Yes_.” 

“ **Mate**.” Bucky pulled away with blood on his lips, Steve turned his head to catch him up in a brutal kiss and Tony-- Tony rolled away further into the loft and tried to close his eyes and his ears against the scene below. 

The Omega was _shaking_ unable to believe what he was seeing, partly upset Steve and Bucky had kept their relationship a secret, partly incredulous that he hadn’t picked up on the clues earlier… 

....and wholly unsure as to why his heart was suddenly pounding, cheeks flushing, thighs clenching and _slick_ with a surge of arousal he didn’t really understand. 

The Alphas were _mates?_

_...what the hell was happening?_

***********

 **Chapter Notes:**

> _Tony getting flattened beneath the weight of a saddle actually made me laugh out loud. I love him being so willing to do chores but so damn Smol about it._
> 
> _I thought it would be interesting if more people in Wolf Canyon know about Stucky than they realize. And not even in a “whole” way, but just like... Coulson being surprised that STEVE was the one with an Omega, not Bucky who he clearly considers the Alpha of the pair. Or how Matt Murdock knows enough about their dynamic to know it wouldn’t make sense for only one of the Alphas to take a mate._
> 
> _How cute is Tony and Rhodey being instant friends? Also amberwood and suede is my new favorite Alpha fragrance, I think it’s perfect for Rhodey._
> 
> _If anyone cares about the weird amount of research I did to get Stucky’s loan figured out-- in 1870ish prices it would cost approximately $2800 for them to buy their acreage, enough cattle to start a small herd, building supplies for their home and basic start up material. The average cowhand around those times made about $25 a month, and with a loan term of seven years, their monthly repayment would be right about $34 (not including interest), which is Bucky’s entire paycheck from Pierce plus a chunk of Steve’s. Price to replace a cheap cow was a months salary and if Pierce is charging them for the cattle that were ‘mysteriously’ slaughtered, it would add an additional couple hundred to their loan, which would up their payment to the point of not being able to afford to keep the property, Lone Pine will default back to Pierce and they’ll have to start from nothing. Stucky is basically “sharecroppers” in this scenario and there is never a good way out of that situation._
> 
> _Sound illegal or even far fetched? Tell that to the people who make minimum wage in the US in 2021 but are expected to pay over 50% of their income for shitty apartments and then get treated badly for needing help with food stamps or rent assistance. That sort of predatory lending/rent structure has always been 100% legal and 100% shitty and we ALL know the type of person who would use it to their advantage and not give a f*ck about whose life was ruined in the process._
> 
> _History lesson aside, *cue the saxophone noises and make it Stucky dramatic* cos boy howdy is the secret out in the open now!_
> 
> _And finally, sorry for the delay in posting. If you don’t follow me on Tumblr-- I ended up having a surgery moved up from the end of March to this past Monday, as in 2/1/21 and I wasn’t prepared at all so I was scrambling with work and stuff and of course, writing got pushed back a little back. I’ve got another week of recovery before I’m back to normal-ish life, so hopefully I can update quickly while I’m off work and stuck on the couch!_


	6. Tony Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little sexy, a little confusing, a little dramatic.   
> Also, usually I balk at sexy times when the partners don't know someone is watching but within the context of the fic and the continuation of the last chapter as well as Tony's reaction afterwards, I gave it a pass.

The entire second floor of Ana and Jarvis’s home in New York was covered in books, an expansive library holding volumes and publications from all over the world, quiet corners stuffed with periodicals and important news clippings, precariously leaning piles of storybooks and journals, dictionaries and titles collected from the mated pairs travels and supplemented by Peggy’s personal collection from her years working as a spy. 

As a child, Tony had only been able to reach the lowest shelves, grip picture books between little fingers and wriggle himself onto his favorite blanket to pass the afternoon with his imagination. As a young man, he had devoured mystery fiction and adventure novels, when school became boring Tony moved onto the more educational tomes and spent his weekends inhaling knowledge as if he were starving. 

But it wasn’t until _after_ Tony had presented as Omega that he discovered a smaller shelf near the back of the library, partially hidden by potted plants and almost blending in to the heavy tapestry on the wall. This particular shelf only held a dozen or so books, the volumes lacking a title on the spine or any distinguishing notations on the cover and their entire existence spoke of mystery so of course, Tony had grabbed at one and opened it immediately, all too excited to read new things. 

_Inside_ however-- _inside_ the books had been words and descriptions and illustrations that had sent the young Omega running from the library in sheer embarrassment, cheeks red and eyes wide and voice reduced to a horrified squeak because he didn’t know why his Auntie’s had _those books_ or how they’d even found _those books_ or why the hell _those books_ would be out in public where anyone could read them….

...it had been Ana who took Tony’s hand and calmly walked the Omega back upstairs to the same shelf, an understanding but still amused smile on her face while she picked out three books and pushed them into his hands. 

“You’ve only been presented a year and I know you have questions about what it means to be an Omega.” she said simply, as forthright as she’d ever been. “And since male Omegas are different than female Omegas, I’ll help as much as I can, but you’ll have to find some of the answers yourself. Start here with these medical dictionaries. The illustrations are a little shocking and the terms certainly clinical but it’s important you know the _truth_ of your biology, of mating and bonding and heats before you start overhearing the way the Alphas talk and start thinking any of that nonsense applies. Alphas know exactly nothing about the intricacies of an Omega and I won’t have you learn about life through the crude stories and vulgar jokes they tell.” 

“I don’t want to look at the pictures.” Tony had argued instantly. “They’re-- they’re gross.” 

“Bodies aren’t gross.” Ana had countered, and then with a little smirk, “Though an aroused Alpha aroused is _arguably_ less funny looking than a limp Alpha.” 

“ _Ack_!” Tony had _shrieked_ and the other Omega had _cackled_ , but kept right on pushing the books at him. 

“ _Read_ , you bratty thing.” 

The medical dictionaries had helped Tony immensely. He learned all the technical terms for exactly what was happening to his body as he matured and why it was happening, he understood Alpha anatomy and why it was important for male Omegas to mate with any gendered Alpha for the sake of procreation. He knew statistics on just about everything, understood even the complex diagrams of childbirth and the science behind the specific heat hormones and resulting Alpha rut and how Betas fit into the whole picture as an endlessly important minority that kept civilization from collapsing while Omegas and Alphas were lost to their more base instincts and urges. 

Tony knew and understood everything about a mated pair from a medical and intellectual standpoint. He could draw a line between an increase in specific pheromones and the expected reaction, he could explain how the mechanics of sexual intercourse and the act of bonding worked, he could even state in the plainest terms why certain scents drew couples together and how it was important for the continuation of their species. 

One thing the Omega could _not_ know however, one thing Tony was entirely unprepared for despite his reading and studying and absorption of medical knowledge was how all those statistics and science and generalities paled in comparison to actually _being_ with a mate. 

To actually seeing mates _together_. 

Nothing in any of his books had prepared Tony for _this_. 

“Knot me, Alpha,”

The words made Tony’s gut clench, pulled him from his thoughts and crammed his consciousness back into that exact _second_ as Steve was pulling Bucky in tighter, tipping his head and baring his throat, groping down below Bucky’s waist line at where Tony _knew_ the Alpha’s cock lay but his mind refused to process. 

“Can’t knot you outside’a rut.” Bucky drawled low and almost haunting, and something like sparks skittered up Tony’s spine and seemed to tingle in his finger tips. “Split ya right in half if we tried that.” 

“Fuck, I don’t care.” Steve sounded closed to breaking, voice strained tight and words bit off through clenched teeth. “If I don’t feel you in me now I’m gonna lose my damn mind. Been almost a month since we relaxed enough to do this, and I’m desperate. I’m _desperate_.” 

“Shhhhh, babydoll. I’m right here.” 

Steve whined then, pleading and submissive and if Tony hadn’t known better, if he hadn’t seen the two Alphas physically enter the barn together, he would have sworn the big blond was an Omega. Tony had never known any Alpha who would beg for their mate, much less an Alpha who would beg for a _knot_. Alpha/Alpha pairs weren’t exactly unheard of but Tony had always thought one of the partners in that situation would be smaller built, maybe passing for Beta, maybe a sweeter tint to their scent that could be mistaken for Omega.

But not someone like Steve, with his big shoulders and rolling muscles, deep voice and sharp fangs. Not someone like _Bucky_ who was even bigger than his partner, stronger and growlier and walking with the sort of swagger only the most virile Alphas had. 

Steve was all Alpha and Bucky was even m _o_ re Alpha and yet they wanted each other the way other Alphas wanted Omegas. Saw beauty and desire in each other’s broad frames and calloused hands. Found arousal in the sight of each other’s fangs and the thought of each other’s knots—

Tony screwed his eyes shut even tighter when Bucky groaned, “Ah _fuck_ Stevie, you’re so goddamn beautiful on your knees.” 

“C’mere, Buck, c’mere, I wanna get you in my mouth.”

Tony breathed in quick, in-out in-out in-out until he thought he might actually hyperventilate, then the Omega moved before he lost his nerve and scrambled to the side of the loft, gripped his fingers into the ledge and forced his eyes open wide again to stare at what was happening between the Alpha that was supposed to be semi- courting him, and the Alpha that was only supposed to be a _friend_. 

Steve was naked from the waist down, kneeling on the barn floor with his work shirt loose around his hips, fingers gripping…. _there_ …between his thighs, skin glowing golden in the lamplight and a fine sheen of sweat on his shoulders and arms. His head was tipped back, eyes closed in what could only be bliss, lips parted as Bucky fed inch after inch of his cock between dangerous fangs and into the willing _wet_ of his mate’s mouth. 

Or at least, that’s what Tony thought was happening, what he _imagined_ was happening. He couldn’t really see Steve, not with the other Alpha angled in front of him but Tony was nearly twenty five, he’d read enough textbooks about various acts of intercourse to know why Steve was choking, why Bucky's hips were moving like that, why the brunette Alpha had one hand holding his trousers up and the other buried in Steve's hair.

Of course, Tony _hadn’t_ read anything that explained why he was suddenly shivering hard enough to make him gnaw at his lip, biting down hard enough to make himself bleed as he tried and tried to quiet the urge to whimper over the scene.

“Fuck.” Bucky growled and Tony felt it rattling through the walls clear up to the loft. “My mate, you’re so beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful too.” Steve pulled away and wiped at his mouth, and Tony’s fingers went to his lips at the same time, tongue tingling. “Bucky, get in me. Want you.”

“I want you too, but we have a little time tonight. We don’t have to rush so much just slow down baby.” Bucky dropped to his knees, let his pants pool around his thighs as he went and Tony didn’t know if he was disappointed at not getting a peek at the Alpha’s rear or if he was grateful for the reprieve when the sight would have probably given him a heart attack. “Get over here and kiss me, _Alpha_.”

“ _Alpha_.” Steve was laughing softly when their lips met and Tony watched in awe as Bucky caught the laugh into another kiss, pressed in and _in_ until they were clutching at each other. The Alphas traded bites and quiet moans, licked at each other’s fangs and into each other’s mouths and Tony— Tony didn’t even know people _wanted_ to kiss like that. The medical texts at Ana’s had been clinical and efficient in their descriptions but _this_? Mates embracing passionate and hungry and kissing as if they didn’t even want to breathe separate from each other? 

No, Tony hadn’t known people kissed like _this_ , especially not rugged Western cowboy Alphas.

_… would they kiss him like that?_

The Omega flinched away from the thought like it burned, though the burn was less painful than it was molten _heat_ skittering under his skin. 

_...would the Alphas kiss me like that?_

Lost in wondering things he didn’t think he’d ever be able to say out loud, Tony startled when Steve cried out, peered back over the edge and clapped a hand to his mouth when he saw the big blond down on all fours, Bucky’s face buried between his--

\--wait, what was Bucky _doing_?

“Don’t stop.” Steve clawed his fingers through the dirt and arched back, rolled his hips back against Bucky’s face. “Alpha, it’s been so long, don’t stop.” 

Bucky growled something indecipherable but ravenous, dug his fingers into Steve’s hips hard enough to bruise and _dragged_ the other Alpha in against his tongue. Steve tried to muffle a wail, pushed his forehead to the ground trying to quiet it, and Bucky right on licking, twisting his tongue and slurping loud enough for Tony to hear it up above in the loft, moaning as if he’d never tasted anything better in his life and the Omega could only squeeze his knees together and bite at his knuckles so he wouldn’t _squeal_. 

That sort of thing hadn’t been in Ana’s books either and Tony had the fleeting, hysterical thought that the dictionaries had focused so much on the physical mechanics and necessary motions of bonding, they had completely overlooked the idea of _intimacy_ because nothing about what Bucky was doing was necessary-- there was _no way_ that was necessary--but Tony shuddered all the same because it was breathtakingly intimate and gratifyingly obscene and he didn’t want to look away. 

“In me.” Steve ordered, Bucky popped his fangs in a clear warning and the blond Alpha tried again softer, “ _Please_ Alpha, in me. Need you. Knot me.” 

“I can’t knot you, don’t wanna hurt you.” _Damn_ the way Bucky was kneeling, Tony still couldn’t properly see him or the way Steve was no doubt spread open. “I won’t, could never hurt you. Just hold still for me, right here, let me get in ya--”

Whatever Steve shouted when Bucky pushed forward was muffled by his mate’s hand, Bucky leaning far over to cover Steve’s mouth so he wouldn’t make so much noise and burying his face between the Alpha’s shoulders so he wouldn’t cry out either. 

“Bucky.” Steve’s entire body rippled with a shudder. “Oh _oh_ you feel so good. Yes-- yes my mate. _Yes_.” 

“My _mate_.” Bucky snarled and Tony felt the echo right into his heart. “Gonna fuck ya right into th’goddamn floor.”

_Oh god._

For several minutes the only sound in the barn was the muted slap of Bucky’s thighs against the back of Steve’s legs, the Alpha’s harsh breathing sounding in tandem in the night air, barely audible groans when Bucky sped up and Steve started splintering apart. 

In the loft Tony gathered the blanket up tight and held it over his lips, over his nose, open mouth panting into the thick cloth because his heart was racing and his lungs were aching for oxygen but he didn’t dare, he didn’t _dare_ make a sound. Not now, not when he’d been watching the Alphas for so long and thinking about the books he used to read and wondering if what Bucky had done _really_ felt that good or if Steve would ever kiss him with so much emotion. 

No, the Omega couldn’t make a single sound, kept his butt firmly on the hay and his legs tightly closed so the slick scent of his arousal wouldn’t leak out and mingle with the Alphas musky heat. Bucky and Steve would be furious if they knew he was up here, he’d have to sneak out somehow when they finished and make his way back to the house and--

\--”Gonna come, Stevie.” 

Bucky rumbled the words, pitched deep and nearly undone, and _Tony_ was nearly undone when the brunettes curved fangs sank into Steve’s shoulder and dragged twin lines of crimson down the strong back, when Steve tossed his head back and surged forward like he was tearing apart at the seams. The air shifted _sodden_ with the scent of release, with the too strong scent of rosewood as the blond gasped out his pleasure, Bucky’s evergreen scent crackling _icy_ as he rutted into his mate. The entire effect was nearly drugging, enough aphrodisia to render any Omega helpless, more than enough to leave Tony’s thighs soaking and his entire center rushing with immediate need. 

_Alphas_. 

And then-- “I miss you, my mate.” Bucky whispered, almost too soft for Tony to hear, his hands possessive and gentle all at the same time on Steve’s body, the intimacy of the moment nearly palpable. “Love you.” 

“I love you, mate.” 

They pulled apart slowly, reluctantly and Tony shoved the blanket over his eyes before he saw anything else. Peeking at skin and flesh when things first started had seemed alright but after he’d witnessed them loving each other, being tender, being _needy_ …

...well, some things just shouldn’t be public and Tony’s stomach twisted _guilty_ as the moment cooled and the reality of what he’d intruded on sank like hooks in his conscience.

He should have told the Alphas he was up here immediately, he should have at least made a noise so Bucky and Steve could have stopped before anything had moved too far. Clearly their relationship was a secret Tony wasn’t meant to know, clearly their relationship was a secret Steve and Bucky had been hiding for a long time and _damn it,_ Tony shouldn’t have watched. 

But at the same time, the Omega didn’t know if he could have looked away. From that first kiss, the first time he’d heard Steve call Bucky _Alpha_ Tony’s eyes had been glued to the scene as if his very life depended on watching and he just didn’t know how to feel about that. 

_Why hadn’t he been able to look away?_

“Bucky.” Steve pulled his pants up and fastened them slowly, tucked his shirt in and tried to smooth his hair down. “Alpha, what if we tell Tony about us? He’s so sweet, you know, he’s gotta understand. And even if he doesn’t understand right away, when he sees we love each other maybe he’ll be okay with it all then. No one can be mad about love, right?” 

“We’re in this whole damn situation because the wrong people care too much about our love.” Bucky’s lip curled into a sneer, the edge of a fang glinting meanly. “Besides, it ain’t fair to Tony. That Omega came out here expecting to bond with you--”

“No he didn’t.” Steve interrupted. “Tony’s been real upfront about not wanting a mate, you’ve heard him. He wants an adventure, not love. He doesn’t want to bond with me.” 

“And what if that changes?” Bucky wrapped his hair up in a bun and tied it off with a strip of leather. “What if he falls in love with you like I fell in love with you, what then? You wanna have that conversation? ‘Sorry Omega but m’fuckin’ my best friend and can’t honor my commitment to you’.”

“I’m not _fucking_ you.” Steve spat the word like it tasted nasty. “I _love_ you. We’re mates. Tony would--” 

“--be rightfully hurt and well within his rights to straight up leave and then where would we be?” the big Alpha shook his head and picked up the bucket so he could do the nights milking. “How are we gonna explain an Omega leaving us to go back East when people already think us sharin’ a damn ranch is some sorta wrong?” 

“Maybe--” Steve swallowed and gestured briefly in a way that didn’t actually mean anything at all. “Bucky, I just--” 

“It ain’t fair to him Stevie.” the other Alpha maintained. “Best not to say anything at all.” 

“But what about what’s fair to _us_?” Steve sounded heartbroken. “We’ve talked about this, talked about Tony. About how he scents and him living here and how he fits in… that could be a reality too, right? It’d be the best of everything. Us together and no one lookin’ twice at our situation. It could work.” 

“Us.” Bucky repeated, and his mate echoed softer, “Yeah Bucky. _Us_. Like we’ve been talking about since Tony showed up.” 

“We haven’t really been talking about nothing, nothing real anyway.” Bucky dropped the stool, kicked at the dirt a little. “Stevie, I love you. And I told ya I’d do whatever it took to stay together, even if it meant watching you with an Omega mate. I told you I’d do it, and I will. I can handle it.” 

“Well I _can’t_ handle it.” Steve countered flatly. “And beyond anything we want, Tony deserves an Alpha that’s all the way his. That Omega is one in a million and everyone who meets him knows it. He doesn’t deserve to be lied to and hell, Buck. It’s killing me to lie to him. Even this with you, having to go back to the house and act like I’ve just been doing chores? Makes me sick to my stomach.” 

“I know it does.” 

“Tony deserves better than being lied to.” he repeated firmly. “And I-- I want more than just sneaking around and playing pretend and hiding my feelings. You say you can handle it, but I don’t think I can.”

“Maybe if we…” Bucky crouched on the milking stool and rested his forehead against the cow. “Maybe we give it through the monsoons, huh? We can get through to the big drive and the fall calving season, see where we’re at financially with Pierce squeezing us like this. When it’s gettin’ cold, we could see about moving me into the big house again and if Tony hasn’t shown any interest in you at that point then maybe… maybe we could say something.” 

“And if he _has_ shown interest in me?” Steve propped his arms up on the cows back and peered down at his mate. “What then?” 

“I’d rather have some of ya than none of ya.” Bucky set to work milking. “And what you’re talking about, what you and me talk about when Tony gets to scenting real sweet? If it goes wrong, then that could end up costing me all of you, and I’m not willing to do it. Not even willing to try.” 

And then with teeth clenched and his frosted, evergreen scent dipping in an almost miserable _hope_ , “Not yet, anyway.” 

“Not yet, then.” Steve bent down to kiss Alpha, sweet and so achingly tender that it would have brought tears to Tony’s eyes if he wasn’t so goddamn confused. “I’m gonna go scrub at the rain barrel, then we should check and see if Tony woke up and wants something to eat.”

“Yeah, Stevie.” Bucky’s voice was numb. “Sounds real good.” 

The Alphas separated, Bucky staying inside the barn with the animals and Steve going outside to clean up and then do chores around the property. Tony had no choice but to stay wrapped up in the loft until Bucky was finally finished, and he took the time to definitely _not_ think about how Steve and Bucky had looked together and to think instead about the conversation that had followed. 

The Omega’s heart was pounding, cheeks flushed red and thighs still uncomfortably wet, but he ignored that-- _tried_ to ignore that-- and closed his eyes to think about what he had heard. 

Bucky and Steve were in love, _mates_ , sneaking around and lying to everyone-- the town, their friends, their boss, Tony. And that hurt clear through to Tony’s heart because it was never fun to find out someone had been lying, but it was a thousand times _worse_ finding out by seeing them with someone else.

And no he hadn’t come West looking for a mate but that didn’t mean he’d come West expecting to be made a fool out of or playing second fiddle to a secret relationship or talked about like he was some third party _stranger_. They’d introduced him around town at Steve’s Omega and _oh god_ what if everyone knew about Steve and Bucky and it was only Tony that was oblivious, _how could he have been so oblivious?_ Was everyone laughing at him? Was everyone laughing at _them_? 

Is this why Bucky was so snarly and angry all the time but--but what about when he called Tony pretty and what about when Steve held his hand? Was it a trick? A _lie_? Did they think he’d be convenient for a cover story or for an addition to their relationship? 

Fuck, they were _mates_. Steve and Bucky were _mates_ and Tony was so goddamn stupid for not seeing it before. Was he hurting them every minute he was there? Did it tear Bucky up inside to sleep out in the other house, had it made Steve sick to his stomach to bring an Omega into their home?

...had the Alpha worried for weeks that Tony would demand a bite and a knot and a mate? 

He should be angry about being lied to and potentially made a fool of, but the flash of anger was mixed with the guilt of hurting the pair without even realizing. Bucky and Steve were his friends and Tony had been unknowingly twisting a knife right into their gut with every smile and every time he reached out for Steve’s hand or blushed over Bucky’s laugh. 

He had hurt them--

\--but they lied to him--

\--but they were in love, not just lust--

\--but _god_ he was so embarrassed he hadn’t seen it--

\--but they were mates--

\--they’d _lied_ to him--

\--Bucky and Steve were mates, and in the end, shouldn’t that matter more than Tony’s conflicted feelings?

The Omega didn’t know the answer to that question, or any of the other questions he suddenly needed to figure out. 

Tony climbed down from the loft slowly, blanket wrapped around shoulders and waist so his still arousal tinged scent wouldn’t carry, unsettled thoughts whirling round in his head, not sure if he was angry or heartbroken or sad for the Alpha pair or some stomach churning mix of all three. 

By the time he made it to the front yard, Tony was at least outwardly calm. He obviously had a decision to make regarding his continued stay at Lone Pine Ranch and while it wouldn’t be an easy decision either way, Tony knew Steve and Bucky deserved to know what he’d seen. They deserved to know he _knew_. 

No one-- no matter the lies or half truths, no matter the circumstances-- _no one_ deserved to have their intimacy spied on and then held over their heads as some form of retribution or blackmail, so Tony would sneak into the house and first thing in the morning he would sit down with the Alphas and--

\--and _what_? What exactly was he going to say? How would he even broach the topic when he still didn’t know how he felt? 

_They_ lied _to him._

 _The Alphas were_ mates _so maybe Tony's feelings shouldn’t matter._

Besides, it's not like Tony had real feelings beyond being irritated at the lie, right? It wasn’t as if the Omega had been letting himself just barely wonder and dream about something more than he ever thought he wanted...

 _... right_? 

“Oooph!” Lost in his thoughts, Tony turned a corner and ran right into Steve, bounced off the Alpha’s chest and hit the ground _hard_. “Ouch!” 

“Oh hey, sorry honey. Didn’t even know you were out here to run in to.” Steve bent to help the Omega up but Tony jerked away first, scrambled back a few steps and got to his feet by himself. He wasn’t entirely sure if he could handle being touched just then, not after what he’d seen and not now when the Omega had to think that Steve probably never wanted to touch him _at all._

_Why did that thought hurt so bad?_

“Uh--” Steve hesitated when Tony pulled away, then let his hand fall back to his side. “You okay? That was a pretty hard hit.” 

“M’fine.” Tony grit out and the big blond cocked his head to ask, “Where were you even coming from so fast? We thought you were sleeping.” 

And Tony, with wide eyes and shaking hands, heart and mind being pulled in a hundred different directions, answered slowly and clearly, “I’ve been in the barn.” 

The moment stretched almost painfully long and in a curiously detached state Tony watched all the color wash from Steve’s face, the Alpha blanching pale and the corners of his mouth and eyes tightening in shock and _disbelief_ and maybe even a little horror. 

“You-- you were in the barn?” 

“For the last few hours.” Tony breathed in slow--one two three-- and forced it out again. “I fell asleep in the loft writing a letter to my Uncle but I woke up when you and Bucky came in.” 

“Heya Tony.” Bucky came back from taking care of the outside animals just then, and paused a short distance to look between the two of them, taking in the tense set of Steve’s shoulders and the way Tony’s eyes were so wide. “What’s going on?” 

Almost bitterly, Tony realized the Alpha was standing just far enough away that his scent wouldn’t carry, probably because he still reeked like _Steve_ and didn’t want to give it away. 

How many other obvious signs had Tony missed? 

All those books he’d read and knowledge he’d gathered and some days he was still frustratingly, embarrassingly naïve. 

_Fuck_.

“Bucky.” Tony swallowed, flexed his fingers a few times. “How was chores?” 

“Chores were just fine. What are you doing--”

“Tony was in the barn.” Steve whispered and the other Alpha’s jaw dropped in a startled, “He was _where_?” 

And then to Tony, “You were _where_?” 

“In the barn.” Tony could hardly look at them, gut churning and heart wavering towards breaking for reasons he didn’t think he really understood yet. “I went up there to write a letter to my Uncle, but fell asleep in the sunshine. Didn’t wake up until the two of you came in for chores.” 

“Fuckin’ hell.” 

Silence in the aftermath, heavy and _choking_ and Tony watched with that same almost empty curiosity as Steve most likely unconsciously leaned back, the way Bucky immediately shifted forward as if to meet his mate-- his _mate_ \-- halfway there. 

_How had he missed that before?_

“I’m going to bed.” The Omega finally broke the silence, tone dull and shoulders slumping. “I’m not hungry and I’m not in the mood to stay up and talk. I need some time to process so the three of us can talk in the morning.” 

“S-Sure.” Steve gulped, tried not to let his scent swell with panic. “Sure, Tony. Tomorrow.” 

“Good night.” 

The Omega passed them with quiet, resolute steps and then it was just the two Alphas standing in the yard staring at each other, wondering if sunrise would bring the end of what little peace they’d just barely found. 

“B--Bucky?” 

“ _Fuck_ , Stevie…. I--I don’t know.” 

*************

**Chapter Notes:**

> _Everyone is a confused baby._
> 
> _I love the idea of Tony reading so much and knowing everything Technical about bonding and sex but then being 100% unprepared for how intense it actually is, even as an observer. Not knowing what Bucky’s doing (eating Steve’s booty) while categorically realizing that it isn’t necessary for procreation will lead to some... interesting... times later._
> 
> _Also Ana basically telling him “Alphas don’t know shit, so you better learn the right things about your body” is top tier advice._
> 
> _The reference to Alpha/Alpha pairs is a reference to how Those Straights (tm) really act like same-gendered couples still have to have a “man/woman” relationship where one is pretty and feminine and the other is more traditionally “manly” and that stereotype can be wildly hurtful so I wanted to address it and dismiss it in the same sentence._
> 
> _I love the struggle we see with Tony how he is rightfully angry about being lied to but then talks himself out of it because true love is more important and then he wavers again? I think it speaks to the strength of his character and also the fairly canon self sacrificing way Tony would quite literally give up what means everything to him to make sure someone else is okay. This is only the beginning of his character arc in this fic but its nice to see those hints of the man we all know and love._
> 
> _Stucky is so sadddd here. Steve is so desperate to try and create a life for the three of them because he thinks it could work and the lying is killing him. Bucky is so terrified to lose what little he has of Steve that he’d rather have stolen moments than take a chance on something better. Later we’ll find out why he feels as if any change would take Steve away from him altogether._
> 
> _Also just the way they can’t even really say out loud how they feel about Tony-- which is fair, it’s only been a few weeks-- but they are both practically begging each other to say it anyway? THE PINING._
> 
> _And finally, sorry for long break between chapters. I realize two weeks isn’t actually all that long to wait for an update but its a long time for ME since I usually update long fics every few days. Hopefully we’ll be back to regularly scheduled programming now._


	7. The Discussion

The sunrise Monday morning was _breathtaking_. 

The last of the stars blinked away into the dark blue sky as tendrils of pink and orange spilled over the hills and chased the early morning shadows from the valley. It was cold even in the middle of summer and the chill lingered in wisps of fog low along the river banks, a few clouds blurring the face of the moon as it faded pale to make way for daytime’s warmth.

Light burst _yellow_ across the high pastures and lit high along the top of the barn, birds sang their morning song in the branches and the animals in their stalls began moving and huffing, ready for their breakfast and for a chance to walk in the yard. The cows in the fields lowed and mooed contentedly, the last of the nocturnal creatures and smaller predators slunk way to their dens to sleep away the heat and inside the house--

\--inside the house, two Alphas sat across from each other at the kitchen table and stared down into their coffee cups, neither ready to face the day, neither sure what the next few minutes would bring. 

The sunrise was _breathtaking_ , and it was wholly unfair for the world to be so brilliantly beautiful when Steve and Bucky were so devastatingly uncertain. 

“Should we knock on his door?” Steve’s coffee had gone cold a good hour previous, maybe even two hours previous. He hadn’t slept all night, blond hair tangled, blue eyes bloodshot and good coffee was the last thing on his mind. “I don’t want to go out and do chores and miss him waking up. I feel like if we miss seeing him right away then things are only gonna get worse.”

“I feel the same way.” The other Alpha scrubbed at a day’s worth of stubble, his scent dragging heavy beneath the weight of stress. “Fuck, I’m scared half outta my mind over th’thought of just knocking.” 

“Me too.” Steve reached across the table for Bucky’s hand, stopped mid motion and curled his fingers into a frustrated fist. “Feel like I can’t touch you all the sudden either, like if Tony comes out here and sees us then that will make everything worse too.”

“Hold my damn hand anyway.” Bucky wasn’t usually the one to break or beg or even _ask_ , but he asked this morning, held out his hand pleadingly until Steve finally took it and pressed at his palm. “It ain’t like we’re breaking any laws being in love and whatever Tony’s decided to do, he figured it out last night. That Omega’s too smart to need much time to figure this out. When he comes outta that bedroom, his mind’s gonna be made up and you and me holding hands--” 

He squeezed at Steve’s fingers. “--that’s not gonna change anything.” 

“Maybe, but maybe not.” Steve couldn’t take his eyes off their hands, Bucky’s rough fingers twined with his own, callouses and light scars and all the evidence of nearly twenty years of being friends and lovers and mates. _Bucky had beautiful hands._ “Tony’s bout the best sweetest Omega I’ve ever met, but you and I have both seen real nice, real sweet people turn downright ugly when they find out how we love.” 

“Sure have.” Bucky grimaced thinking about neighbors who turned on them, coworkers who quit inviting them out for drinks and started sabotaging their projects, landlords who caught wind of a _rumour_ and kicked them out damn near the very next day, little church ladies who whispered behind their fans and judged with their cutting eyes. “But no matter what happens, we’ll just have to figure it out. We’ll figure it out.” 

“Buck, if Tony decides to leave and go back East you and me could lose everything.” The big blond shook his head in frustration, dejection. “Someone round here already has a problem with who we are and we thought Tony would be the ticket to save us but if he leaves so soon and people start asking questions, what do we do then?” 

Bucky made a forlorn gesture like I dunno and Steve pressured, “If Tony isn’t subtle about why he’s leaving, things could get bad _quick_. We already can’t keep up on the monthly loan payment and if some asshole keeps slaughterin’ out cattle then we’ll never come close to paying back Pierce.” 

“You’re thinkin’ if Tony leaves, we should cut our losses and leave too to avoid what’s probably inevitable.” Bucky finished Steve’s unspoken thought. “I don’t want to leave again, mate. I love it here.” 

“I love it here too, Alpha.” Steve swallowed and squeezed his mate’s fingers again. “But when it comes right down to it, I’d be willing to lose everything again so long as you’re the one riding into the sunset with me.” 

Bucky’s smile was slow, maybe even a little reluctant. “All you artist types are saps. Softies, sayin’ shit about riding into the sunset together.”

“Yeah and you big bad brawlin’ types always fall for us.” Steve leaned over the table and placed a nearly chaste kiss to his Alpha’s mouth. “Like you said, we’ll figure this out the way we figured everything else out and if Tony wants to stay with us--” 

“-- _god_ , I want him to stay with us, Stevie.” Bucky whispered thickly. “Don’t know what that means yet and it seems stupid to say it now that he’s most likely leavin’, but I want him to stay, don’t you?” 

Two weeks with the Omega had started to fill a void the Alphas hadn’t known was empty, and the thought of losing him-- and the relative security of their life at Lone Pine-- had Steve nodding through another short kiss. “Yeah, my mate. I want him to stay too. But we can’t say that this morning when Tony will just think its another lie. Not a chance in hell he’d believe us and even if he did--” 

“--we got a lot to figure out before it’s okay to say that sorta thing anyway.” Bucky had always been able to finish Steve’s sentences, and the blond was grateful for it. “Can’t go from lyin’ to a fella to tryna sweet talk a fella over night. He’d never trust us, not once.” 

“Don’t help that we aren’t exactly sure what we want yet.” Steve added, then softer, “Right? You ready to say for sure what we’re lookin’ for with him?” 

“...the only thing I know for sure these days is that I can’t lose you.” Bucky dodged the question. “For right now everything else is details that most likely won’t matter if Tony comes outta that room with his bags packed.” 

“You’d be alright letting him go?” 

“After how we lied t’him, I don’t think we have a choice in the matter.” 

A knock at the door put an abrupt stop to their conversation, and Steve’s brow furrowed at the same time Bucky _growled_ uncomfortably. Lone Pine was far enough off the beaten path that no one just stopped by, they didn’t have deliveries from town scheduled and they’d been sitting at the kitchen table all night, there was no way Tony had crept outside and now was knocking on the door to be let back in. 

“Who--?” 

“Stay here.” Bucky slammed back what was left of his cold coffee and wiped his mouth, channeled every bit of aggression and aggravation and _uncertainty_ from the night into his walk, into his swagger, into his _eyes_ as he grabbed the door and wrenched it open to greet their unexpected visitor. 

“Rumlow.” it came out _cranky_ and Steve swore under his breath when Alexander Pierce’s foreman met the attitude with a cocky tilt to his chin and a dangerous, knowing light in his eyes. “What are you doing here?” 

“Well well well, isn’t this cozy?” Brock Rumlow was the sort of Alpha most Omegas avoided. His good looks weren’t enough to detract from the stink of _predator_ in his scent or the way his eyes always glinted a little mean, his words always carried too much of a sneer. Bucky _hated_ him and Steve had initially tried to befriend the surly foreman, but after the second slur splashed across their house and the dead cattle, not even the usually easy going blond wanted to bother with niceties.

Unfortunately for the mated pair, Brock was every bit as big as Steve, every bit as mean as Bucky and had zero compunction about going toe to toe with them or any one else who pissed him off. The Alpha was only one bad comment away from getting violent and this morning he seemed more on edge than usual, an unfortunate occurrence when Bucky was only one bad comment away from getting violent too. 

“Th’fuck you want, Rumlow?” Bucky flashed his fangs in a clear warning for Brock to back off, but the other Alpha only raised his eyebrows, inclining his head towards where Steve was sat at the breakfast table with his coffee. “I said, what th’fuck d’ya _want_?” 

“And _I_ said, isn’t this cozy?” Brock repeated, a little louder just to be sure Steve heard him. “The two of you look right comfortable just snugglin’ up in the morning. Didn’t see you at church yesterday, you must’a been too busy uh…” Brock’s expression was just sort of leering. “...doing chores?” 

“We’re just having a cup of coffee together, Brock.” Steve spoke up before Bucky did, trying to ease the situation before it flared out of control. “Why are you outside our door looking for trouble? Don’t you have work to get to on Pierce’s place?” 

“Well hey now, I’m not here to cause trouble, why would you go and say something like that?” Brock was a terrible liar and made no attempt to hide it. “Just comin’ round to remind you to be up at Mr. Pierce’s tonight. You would’a heard the announcement if you’d been at church with the rest of us, but seein’ as y’all were _busy_ \--” the emphasis on the word made Bucky see _red_. “--I wanted to come out this way and make sure you knew. We got a new shift work schedule out and every one’s gotta do their share. Be at the main house after supper tonight.” 

“We’ll be there.” Bucky started to close the door, but Brock spoke up again--

“Been meaning to ask what happened to your window?” he gestured towards the boards. “Bird fly through it? Same little ol’ bird that killed off a few of your cattle? Damn shame, that. Wonder what it’s problem is with you.” 

The Alpha narrowed mean eyes at them. “Don’t seem _natural_ , if you ask me.” 

The growl that broke from Bucky’s chest was downright _savage_ , the answering one from Brock almost _enthusiastic_ , both Alphas ready and willing to let years of animosity flare up destructive, but--- “Bucky no--!” Steve leapt from his chair to try and stop his mate from doing anything stupid like breaking Brock’s arm or even the foreman’s worthless neck. “Stop! He’s not worth it!” 

“You spoilin’ for a fight, Rumlow?” Bucky’s eyes snapped furious. “Cos I’ve been waiting for the right opportunity to break every bone in your--” 

“Alphas?” Before any of the Alphas could do much more than growl at each other, before Steve made it to Bucky’s side to break them apart, or Brock made it a step into their home to do something _brutal_ , Tony appeared in the hallway rubbing at his eyes and yawning almost comically wide. 

“Alphas?” the Omega asked again, soft and sleepy and looking halfway to angelic in bare feet and tousled curls, one of Steve’s over sized shirts hanging halfway down his thighs and slipping off a tantalizingly naked shoulder. “The noise woke me up, what’s going on? Is everything okay?” 

“Tony.” Steve’s jaw dropped. “Uh--” 

“ _Omega_.” A wheezing sort of noise punched from Bucky’s chest. “What-- what are you doin’ out here?” 

Brock was so shocked by the appearance of such a pretty _unexpected_ Omega that he failed to notice that the other Alphas were equally as shocked, so taken in by the amount of _skin_ Tony was showing to realize Steve and Bucky had very clearly not seen that amount of skin either. 

“Holy shit, I heard a rumour there was a new Omega in town.” the Alpha’s dark eyes twitched scarlet as he looked Tony over, fangs making an appearance as he licked at his lips, scent twisting _hungry_. “Didn’t think there was a chance in hell he was livin’ with you two, though.” 

A disbelieving glance at Steve and Bucky. “How th’hell did you two end up with an Omega mate that looks like _that_?” 

“It happened the usual way these things happen, I suppose.” Tony wrinkled up his nose and smiled a little, tiptoed delicately across the floor like the cold boards hurt his bare feet and snuggled right into Bucky’s side. “Alphas, who’s your friend?” 

“This is Rumlow.” Bucky’s arm went like steel around Tony’s little waist, taking the distraction as an attempt at _de-escalation_ and not having to fake the shudder that rolled through him when the Omega curled close and nosed comfortingly at his shoulder. “He’s Mr. Pierce’s foreman and our boss, works up at the big ranch.” 

“Pretty thing like you can call me Brock.” the intruding Alpha winked at Tony, honestly sort of _leered_ at him, lingering at the length of leg showing beneath Steve’s shirt and the smooth skin at the curve of Tony’s neck. “ _This_ is the reason y’all didn’t make it to church yesterday, huh? Can’t I blame you for skipping, I wouldn’t get outta bed for _nothing_ if he was--” 

“Enough.” This time _Steve_ growled, put a protective hand at Tony’s side moved a step in front of Tony to block the Alpha’s line of sight. “Stop gawkin’ at our Omega before I rip your throat out.” 

“Easy does it, pretty boy.” The threat wasn’t out of line in the least, no Alpha in the world would let another leer at their mate and Brock was fully aware he was pressing his luck by continuing to stare. But he’d been aiming for a fight with Bucky and Steve for a while now and if staring at the half dressed Omega made it happen then _so be it_. “M’just saying, I wouldn’t be feeling holy enough to sit through church if I’d spent all night wrapped around--” 

Steve’s scent blurred _furious_ but his jolt forward was stopped by Tony’s little hand at his wrist and a high pitched plaintive wail of, “You brutes let me sleep through church yesterday?! Oh no!” 

The Omega sounded positively scandalized, and predictably, the three Alpha’s swiveled to listen. “This is so embarrassing! We haven’t even officially announced our intention to bond and now everyone in town will think I’m a hussy that keeps my Alphas from their prayers?! I’ll never this down!” 

“I--” Steve blinked several times but finally managed a strangled, “S’alright Omega. I’m sure once everyone sees you, they’ll understand why we wanted to keep you home…?” 

“That doesn’t make me feel any better!” Tony fussed. “Bucky! How could you?!” 

“Well sweet thing we uh--” Bucky glanced over at Steve for help, but his mate was just as lost as he was. “--we’re sorry. Sure was hard to drag ourselves away from you. Bein’ new mates and all, pretty sure Father Coulson won’t judge us too bad.” 

“I am utterly mortified.” Tony announced loudly, pert nose stuck in the air. “Mr. Rumlow, please don’t judge me too harshly by this first meeting. I can’t believe my Alphas care so little about my reputation.” 

Brock was still blinking, still _staring_ , as Tony turned his back on them and flounced his way around the corner and to the kitchen to make an absolute _racket_ searching for a coffee cup. 

“High maintenance, huh?” Rumlow didn’t seem to know what else to say, what could he say when everything he _thought_ he knew about Steve and Bucky had been proven wrong by the appearance of the prettiest little Omega he’d ever seen? “Good-- good luck with that one.” 

“Clearly we’re real fuckin’ busy this morning, so if you’re done bugging us?” Bucky regained his self control before Steve, and pushed a note of _aggravation_ into his voice. “Get off my front porch.” 

“Sure, sure.” Brock craned his neck trying to catch another glimpse of Tony. “Just don’t forget about the meeting tonight.” 

“Good bye Rumlow.” Steve finally found his voice and shut the door a little too hard, a little too fast, damn near clipping the other Alpha in the nose. “We’ll see you tonight.” 

The mated pair listened to Rumlow’s footsteps off the porch, the sound of horse hooves muffled against the dirt as the foreman left the yard and only after the noise had faded off into the distance did the Alphas turn from the door and stare uncertainly towards the kitchen. 

“What um--” Steve cleared his throat. “What do we do now?” 

“...I got no idea.” 

Tony was sitting at the kitchen table sipping casually at a cup of coffee, Steve’s shirt sat squared on his shoulders but riding high on his crossed legs. He scented almost… almost _smug_ … and Bucky had the quickly hysterical thought that out of everyone present in the house this morning, _Tony_ was the only one who seemed to have any idea of what was actually happening.

“Tony.” Steve dumped out his coffee and washed the cup just so he had something to do, something to look at besides their Omega wearing his clothes. “What happened just now with Brock? What were you doing, acting like that?” 

Bucky posted up at the kitchen counter, arms folded and jaw set. “You do somethin’ like that and now the whole town will be talking more than they were. Figured you wouldn’t want that sorta attention.” 

“Nonsense, I like all sorts of attention.” Tony took a drink of his coffee and peered at the two Alphas over the rim of the mug. “But I heard how Mr. Rumlow was talking to you and I did _not_ like that.”

“How was he talking to us?” Steve shot Bucky a look over the Omega’s head, but his mate’s expression was unreadable. “What did you overhear?” 

“Enough to know you don’t want him here at the house.” Tony’s fingers tightened on the cup. “And enough to know _I_ don’t want him here at the house. He’s your boss?” 

“He’s the foreman for Mr. Pierce, yeah.” Bucky nodded stiffly. “Our boss, Pierce’s enforcer, all around fuckin’ asshole.” 

“Buck.” Steve grimaced. “C’mon. You know we gotta keep the peace.” 

“Cos Mr. Rumlow has an issue with the two of you being mates?” There it was, words and _truth_ out in the open before either of the Alphas were ready to talk about it. “Is he the one that busted the window and put jimsonweed in the water?” 

“Don’t know if it was him exactly.” the brunette Alpha muttered. “But if it weren’t him, it was someone with him. Brock’s the sort to have real problems with anyone he considers too different. Busted windows and poison in our water and the dead cattle it’s all-- it’s all someone. Most likely him, or at least he knows about it, yeah.” 

It hurt a little bit to admit to Tony, to _themselves_ , that their life was suffering because people didn’t like how they loved. That particular uncomfortable truth had been around for as long as they could remember but finally saying it out loud to each other and to the Omega that had inadvertently discovered their secret hurt something _different_ in their souls. 

It _hurt_ and Steve flinched from the sudden openness of it, from the misery reflected in Bucky’s pale eyes and dimming the evergreen scent _embarrassed_ because he couldn’t protect his mate and their life from someone else’s hatred. 

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Tony was unable to hide his reaction to the change in Bucky’s scent, porcelain skin paling and words tumbling over each other as he tried to take the stress off the moment. “It's not your fault people can be terrible. And you know, my Auntie Peggy taught me to fight anyone who acted like that, but Auntie Ana told me that sometimes an Omega’s greatest weapon is the ability to just be…” 

A half shrug. “...an _Omega._ To catch people unawares by being being stereotypical when they’re least expecting it.” 

“So.” Steve gestured towards Tony’s near lack of clothing. “So this is-- you wearing my clothes is--it was the sort of distraction a stereotypical Omega would do?” 

“Oh. Yes.” Tony grimaced apologetically and tugged the shirt further down his legs. “Nothing throws an Alpha off balance more than the appearance of a barely dressed Omega, right?” 

“...right?” 

“I once saw my Auntie Ana get out of an altercation with a police officer by…” A quick smile neither one of the Alphas could quite decipher. “Actually, that’s not the best story. The point is, I didn’t like how Mr. Rumlow was talking to you and I thought the fastest way to get him to leave would be to show up like this.” 

“Steve, I’ll wash your shirt before giving it back.” Both the Alphas kept _staring_ and Tony swallowed uncomfortably, traced an idle pattern in the table top so he didn’t have to look right at them. “I know neither one of you want your clothes to smell like me and Bucky, I’m sure it’s making you half crazy to see me in Steve’s clothes. I’ll go change.” 

The Omega moved to slide out of the chair, bare feet and long legs and a self conscious flush on his cheeks that about broke Steve. He turned wide almost _pleading_ eyes to his mate and Bucky cleared his throat-- “Omega, don’t change.” 

“Oh no, it’s fine.” Tony misunderstood the tension in the room completely, only saw the truth that it _was_ making Bucky half crazy to see him in Steve’s clothes and missed the reason _why_ it was making Bucky crazy. “I promise I’ll wash it, let me just--” 

“It’s fine, Tony please just--” 

“No honestly, this will be easier if--” 

“Tony, seriously keep the shirt--” 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry you don’t even want it back after I’ve worn--” 

“No, honey it’s fine--” 

“I’ll use extra soap to get rid of my scent--” 

“Don’t do that--”

“No, I’m sure I positively stink to a mated pair--” 

“Tony, would you just listen--” 

“I’ll be right back and then we can talk, just give me a minute--” 

“Omega! _**Sit down**_!” The Alpha Command thundered through the room, Bucky’s voice dropping deep and rolling _demanding_. “Keep the goddamn shirt on!” 

The Omega _eep!_ ed in surprise and scrambled to sit still again, Steve instinctively tipped his head to the side and bared his neck in a show of submission to his mate. 

_Alpha_. 

“Jesus.” Bucky ran both hands through his hair and made a visible effort to calm himself down again. “My mate, settle.” to Steve, who was biting his lip and shuttering his gaze away from the Command. “Sorry. Sorry, I know those make you uncomfortable cos you can’t help reacting to them. And Tony--” 

The Omega’s eyes were wide, lips pinched and fingers clenched tight in the shirt as he tried to stay still. He was nearly shaking with the effort of obeying, tense and uncertain and a rush of **possession** rocketed through Bucky’s core as the Alpha realized what Tony’s prompt obedience meant. 

_….only mates responded to Alpha Commands._

“Settle, babydoll.” he said roughly, met the Omega’s eyes and eased the Command from the air. “Settle, settle. I didn’t mean to snap at you like that, Omega. I’m real sorry.”

Tony released with a quick exhale and Steve sent another one of those wide eyed _pleading_ looks Bucky’s way as the blond tried to understand what the fuck had just happened. 

“Settle, settle.” Bucky tilted his head and _rumbled_ , watched with an intense jolt of sheer satisfaction as first Steve and then Tony relaxed beneath the sound. “I didn’t mean to yell like that. Stevie can tell ya I don’t ever use Commands unless things are gettin’ outta control and everything felt real outta control there for a minute.” 

“So.” Tony’s dark eyes darted over to Steve to make sure the blond Alpha really was settled. “So should I go change or not?” 

“Stay.” The morning had been muddled and a little chaotic but right now Bucky’s head felt crystal clear, razor sharp. Tony wearing Steve’s clothes was good, the little Omega coming to their protection against Brock in a fairly unorthodox way was good, both Tony and Steve instinctively stilling beneath an Alpha command was _good_ and the Alpha rolled his broad shoulders, popped his neck and let his scent blend _satisfied_ for a moment. 

All these things were _good things_ , and while there was still the conversation waiting to be had, suddenly Bucky was a little less worried than he’d been only a few minutes before. 

_Only mates respond to Alpha Commands._

“Stay.” he said again, softer. “And Stevie, sit down. Please. I feel like Tony’s got some stuff to say to us so we might as well get it done now.” 

Steve _sat_ and Bucky licked at his fangs a little anxiously before inclining his head towards Tony. “Alright, Omega. Say what you’re gonna say. No reason to wait.” 

Silence in the kitchen while Tony gathered his thoughts. He’d sat up all night trying to figure out what to say to the Alpha pair, he’d even drafted a letter to Jarvis asking to be met in St. Louis for an escort the rest of the way home. There’d been _tears_ as Tony thought about how unfair it all was, to have planned this new life for himself and then find out nothing was what it seemed. There’d been _anger_ thinking about all the lies he’d been told via letter and then face to face. _Uncertainty_ when he thought about the way Steve was soft with him, how Bucky’s eyes got warm when he called Tony pretty Omega, the way both Alphas scented _possessive_ when they’d been in town….

...and when he’d heard Brock Rumlow being cruel, being outright nasty and purposefully egging Bucky towards a fight, Tony had abandoned everything he’d so carefully thought out and went with what his heart was saying to do. 

“Trust your heart even when it scares you.” Peggy always said. “Trust your heart even when your mind says no.” 

> _“But Auntie, what if I end up hurt?”_
> 
> _“And what if you end up blessed?”_
> 
> _“Well, what if my heart leads me astray?”_
> 
> _“And what if it leads you_ home _?”_

_Home_ , and Tony inhaled slow, steadying.

“I don’t know what it means to love someone the way you two do.” he said first, quietly, carefully. “And to be honest, I don’t know how I missed it between you. Now that I see how much you love each other, I can’t believe I never saw it before. I pride myself on noticing everything but somehow I didn’t notice _this_ and I want you to know I’m sorry.”

He peeked up at the Alphas, dark eyes ringing in the briefest flash of gold that took both Bucky and Steve’s breath away. “I’m sorry for being oblivious and for-- for most likely hurting you both in the process. I can’t imagine being told every day that how I love is unacceptable, I can’t imagine how hard it is to watch your mate with someone...else.” 

His voice faltered on the last word. “You have both been very nice to me, but I understand why Bucky gets growly a lot and why Steve always looks so conflicted when we spend time together. I also understand--” the Omega flushed now, pink and delicate. “--why Bucky was so upset the night I arrived and why Steve was so ready to accept my terms of not wanting a mate. I understand now and I’m sorry I didn’t see it before.” 

“Well--” Steve hesitated, shot a quick look towards his mate. “Tony, we were trying to hide it from you. We didn’t want you to see it, there’s no need to apologize. For anything. For any of this. We should be the ones apologizing, not you. We lied to you--” 

“And I was angry about that for most of the night.” Tony risked a glance at Bucky, then ducked his head again. “But when I heard Rumlow baiting you this morning and how Bucky immediately tried to defend you, I changed my mind.” 

“You changed your mind.” Bucky folded his arms then decided maybe that was too aggressive a pose and dropped them back by his sides, clenching and unclenching his fists a few times. “What does that mean, Omega?” 

“It means that maybe later you could tell me what about your situation is so bad that you need a fake Omega to act as mate to one of you.” Tony risked another glance up, this time at Steve and his scent relaxed when he saw the blond nervous but _open_. “But for now I want to be very honest about how I feel about the entire situation.” 

Quiet in the kitchen again and the Omega took another steadying breath and repeated in a near whisper, “I can't imagine what it’s like to be told my love is unacceptable. To have my home damaged and my livelihood threatened because of who my heart wants. And you both should know that I don’t want to-- I would _never_ \-- do anything that would jeopardize this life you’ve built together.” 

“Instead, I’d like to ask--” quieter still, both Alphas having to cock their heads and strain to hear. “--if you’d let me stay alongside you.” 

“You want to _stay_?” 

“I love it here.” Bolstered by the Alphas surprise, Tony hurried through the rest of his little speech. “I love the farm and the pasturelands. The animals are beautiful and falling asleep to the river sounds every night is incredible. Even unripe, these apples are the best I’ve ever had--” 

Bucky huffed a quietly disbelieving laugh that _apples_ were what Tony had listed as a reason he wanted to stay, and the Omega smiled in response. “--and Wolf Canyon is beautiful. I still want this adventure, I still want this freedom and since I didn’t come West looking for a mate anyway?” 

Tony spread his hands wide and smiled a little bigger. “I would be happy to live here with you as friends. Partners on the ranch. Room mates.” 

And then after a moment of thought, “Or not room mates. I can move out to the smaller house so the two of you can live here together.” 

Steve’s heart started pounding and he was sure the uptick in anxiety soaked through his rose petal scent, but he waited for his mate to speak, waited for Bucky to gather his thoughts and make the decision for both of them. There was no need to hide from Tony anymore, no reason to pretend he didn’t look to the other Alpha for guidance or support or love, so he sat and _waited_ \-- a motion that didn’t go unnoticed by their the Omega. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t see it.” Tony murmured again. “It’s so obvious and _wonderful_ between the two of you.” 

“So even knowing what you know about us, you want to stay.” Bucky had to clear his throat to quiet an instinctive growl of _acceptance_. “What else are ya thinkin’?”

“I’m thinking that I didn’t how I felt seeing the two of you together.” The Omega folded his hands on top of the table and pursed his lips nervously. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything and interrupt or let you know I was there but I-- I couldn’t. I couldn’t even look away.” 

A self deprecating laugh. “I don’t know how I feel about wanting to watch or thinking you were beautiful together but I _do_ know that if it were me in this situation, I would have been inclined to do much worse things than invite an Omega West to pretend to be my mate.” 

“Worse things.” Steve stated. “What sort of worse things?” 

“If I loved someone the world told me I couldn’t have, I would lie, cheat and steal to be at their side no matter what.” Tony’s eyes ringed in the briefest flash of gold again and Steve felt it like a tug at his very soul. “I don’t know what it means to be in love, but I know right here--” he tapped at his heart. “--that I wouldn’t hesitate to marry someone and then shamelessly cheat if that’s what it took to be with my true mate. Hell, I’d marry and then kill someone so I could be a widow and be left to what everyone else considers eccentricities.” 

“Th’ _fuck_?” Bucky didn’t know whether to laugh or be slightly horrified by the all too casual way the Omega talked about murder and true mates. “Tony, you’d kill someone?” 

“Wouldn’t you?” The Omega challenged. “If you knew killing Rumlow would solve all your issues, would eliminate the need for secrets or hiding, wouldn’t you kill him?” 

Steve and Bucky just _gaped_ at him and Tony had a brief flashback of being fourteen and listening to Jarvis warn his Aunties not to encourage his proclivity to solve annoyances with violence. “It’s not charming.” the Alpha had insisted. “Teaching him to break an Alpha’s hand when they touch him uninvited could lead to him getting hurt worse!” 

“Oh, my mate is right.” Ana had whispered, and then smiled positively _devious_ and announced, “ _Stab_ the Alpha instead, Tony darling!” 

Tony had laughed and eventually even Jarvis had laughed, but today neither Steve nor Bucky were laughing, so the Omega cleared his throat and asked again, “You wouldn’t kill Rumlow if it would solve your problem?” 

“Omega, I’m one shit day away from breakin’ the bastards neck whether it would solve our problem or not.” Bucky said slowly. “But why do _you_ feel that way?” 

“Oh my Auntie’s raised me to be less delicate than most Omegas, so I tend to be a little more stabby?” Tony tried not to laugh at Steve’s flabbergasted expression. Now was not the time for laughter, not when he was finally getting to the part of the conversation that mattered. 

“Listen, I’m saying a lot of things right now.” the Omega sobered up again. “So I’ll just say this-- I don’t want to leave, and I’m just selfish enough to demand you let me stay.” 

“Well we don’t wanna kick you out.” It wasn’t what Steve _wanted_ to say, not what he and Bucky had only sort of talked about so far, but it was enough for now. “Tony, we don’t want you to leave. Promise.” 

“Because you need me.” Tony nodded and the Alphas made a concentrated effort to swallow back the lie. 

Now was not the time, not when everything was fragile and uncertain and the Alphas hadn’t had the chance to have a fully honest conversation about what Tony meant to them. It was just a little lie for now, harmless, patient, one that could be rectified _later_. 

“I don’t want you to bond with me.” the Omega said then, and both Alphas snapped to attention when Tony pressed meaningfully at his bare bonding spot. “I’m not looking for love or an Alpha or a mate. Nothing like that. But I do want a promise that the two of you won’t pack up one day and leave me behind. I want a guarantee that if you decide to leave Wolf Canyon, you’ll take me with you.” 

Tony pulled Steve’s shirt tighter around his neck, hiding his throat again. “I gave up my entire life to come West and even though I could go back home and be welcome, that’s not what I want. I want to be here so to be sure you won’t abandon me--”

\--something _dark_ flickered in the Omega’s gaze, something like pain and remembered trauma and loneliness that wavered through the vanilla scent. “--to be sure you won’t leave me alone, I think you both should bite me.” 

If the kitchen had been quiet before, it was deathly silent now, Bucky motionless where he stood at the counter, Steve frozen in place at the table. 

No one even breathed for a moment, so Tony took a fortifying drink of nearly cold coffee and tried for calm as he explained the rest of his hastily thought out plan. “Just to be clear, I only want a one sided bite, the same as you’d give a traumatized Omega friend or even a Beta to settle their spirit. It takes two bites to spark a romantic bond, but you--” the Omega’s cheeks tinted pink. “--you know that already. One bite is a platonic bond. It inspires protectiveness and a feeling of responsibility and it would ensure you would _both_ feel guilty about leaving me behind if you ever moved on.” 

“You want us to platonic bond with you?” 

“You love each other.” The Omega whispered. “You’re mated to each other already so there’s no chance of a one sided bite ever swaying towards something romantic. And it would go along way towards convincing people in town that I’m truly _yours_ so--” 

“Stop.” Bucky held up his hand and Tony’s mouth clicked shut. “You want to _platonic bon_ d so we don’t kick you off the ranch, and so people will believe we are both mated to you instead of mated to each other?” 

“...Yes.”

“You _want_ to stay with us?” 

“Yes.” more certain this time, Tony nodding quickly. “Yes, I want to stay.” 

“And you want a platonic bond even though Bucky and I lied to you.” Steve finally spoke up. “After _I_ lied to you and brought you here under false pretenses. You said you didn’t want a mate, but Tony, didn’t you think that eventually there was a chance you and I would bond?”

“No. I never thought that.” Now it was Tony who was lying just a little bit, his heart pounding just a little bit, maybe a just a little bit of regret clogging up his throat as possibilities he’d only barely let himself _dream_ about evaporated with every word. “I never thought you and I would ever be mates, Steve. Not me and Bucky either. I never thought that.” 

“What about how we hid from you?” Bucky folded his arms again, and this time the posture was defensive, the Alpha’s shoulders squared against a rightfully deserved accusation from the Omega. “How we lied?” 

“I told you I would lie in this situation too.” The soft answer washed all the defensive right from Bucky’s frame and left the Alpha almost shaken. “And as far as secrets and hiding, the two of you don’t know everything about me, do you?” 

“...no?” 

The Omega shrugged. “We’ll have to start from the beginning and learn about each other all over again.” 

Steve started to say something, but hesitated, looked to his Alpha for guidance and only after Bucky nodded did he ask, “Tony, what about the people who look at you funny for being with two Alphas? Do you want that sort of scrutiny? This isn’t exactly a progressive sort of town. An Omega with two Alphas might be looked at worse than two Alphas being together by themselves.”

“Nonsense. People look at me because I’m pretty and smell nice.” Tony scrunched his nose teasingly, and Steve put a hand to his heart like the sweet gesture physically pained him. “No one cares who my Alphas are.” 

“And Bucky?” the Alpha jumped when the full force of the Omega’s attention was on him again. “I know me being here is harder on you than it is on Steve. He had to be nice to me and pretend that everything was alright, but you had to stomach watching your mate with someone else and listen to me be introduced as Steve’s mate and I’m sorry. I’m _sorry_ for it. But maybe-- maybe you could just growl at me a little less?” 

“I don’t _growl_.” Bucky growled and Tony burst out laughing at the same time Steve sent his mate a horrified look. “Alright, so I growl a little. I’ll-- I’ll work on it.” 

“Please think about what I’ve said.” Apparently finished with the discussion-- and honestly needing to escape to sort through some more of his own thoughts-- the Omega tugged Steve’s shirt a little further down his legs and tried to smile at the Alphas. “I’ll get dressed and start on my part of the morning chores.”

He hurried past them, bare feet and tiptoes and unruly curls, far too pretty for what he did to their hearts, far too oblivious to know he made their fangs _ache_ , far too concerned with morning chores and being able to stay to read the _yearning_ in the Alpha’s scents. 

“Buck--” Steve started, but the other Alpha shook his head, “Not here, my mate. After chores.” 

“Fine. After chores.” 

************

That afternoon the Alphas took their horses up into the high pastures, sent Nomad and Winter thundering along steep canyon trails and splashing through the river, the horses eager to run and the Alphas eager to let the wind lighten the anxiety and worry weighing heavy at their shoulders. 

The tallest tree on the property loomed in the distance, the beautiful lone pine the ranch was named for but by mutual agreement both Alphas turned away from their favorite spot and directed the horses down to a shady place next to the aspen groves. This wasn’t the time to lose themselves in each others arms, they had real things to talk about before the meeting tonight so the aspen grove would do just fine. 

Also, Pierce’s ranch was a forty five minute ride from the high pastures, closer from this point than it would be if they returned home for dinner and then went up to their boss’s house, so Bucky let Nomad and Winter loose to wander the pasture and graze while Steve sprawled in the grass and waited for his mate to start the conversation.

“Stevie.” Bucky dropped into the grass next to the other Alpha and snaked his arm around Steve’s waist, pulled his mate in for the sort of slow, sweet kiss they had been too afraid to share for a long time. “Heya mate.” 

“Heya mate.” Steve chased the kiss, curled his fingers in Bucky’s shirt and dragged him back, trying to drown his _worry_ in the taste of his Alpha’s lips. “You ready to talk about this?” 

“Ready to talk about how th’prettiest damn Omega I’ve ever seen wants us to bite him so he can keep on pretendin’ we’re all mated so maybe people stop fuckin’ with us?” Bucky raised his eyebrows meaningfully. “Yeah, Stevie. Let’s go right ahead and talk about that. Where do you wanna start?” 

“We can start with how it seems too good to be true.” Steve’s lip turned red beneath the press of a fang. “Too easy, maybe. I know there’s nothing easy about our situation, but Tony being alright with it so quickly... I dunno. Seems easy is all.” 

“Maybe.” Bucky reached out and dabbed the spot of blood from his mate’s mouth and licked it off his thumb, eyes twitching scarlet for half a second at the taste. “But maybe it’s easy cos Tony feels the same sorta pull you and me feel. Can’t ignore those gut feelings, mate. Can’t ignore what our heart’s tellin’ us.” 

“Maybe.” Steve reached over and plucked a still closed lily bloom, peeling back the delicate green to see the still forming petals beneath. “But whether he feels it or not, there’s so many things that could go wrong, Buck. Not to mention we lied to him. Tony isn’t mad now but what about when he _does_ get mad? What about when he wants a real Alpha to bond with but he’s locked in with us? What about--” 

“M’not real worried about any of that.” Bucky waved off Steve’s concerns. “You heard him-- Tony wants the adventure and he wants security that we ain’t gonna leave him. This place can be real adventurous and I got no intention of leaving either of you. Should be easy.” 

“I know you’d never me, Buck. Tony neither. I’m not worried about that. But I am worried that--”

“Stevie.” the bigger Alpha cut him off with another kiss, longer this time, shoved his fingers into Steve’s blond hair and yanked at it enough to make his mate groan. “Tony looked real good wearing your clothes this morning.” 

“That’s what you’re focusing on?” Steve gripped at Bucky’s thigh and tugged him in closer, unable to resist the chance to linger _close_ to his mate after so long being apart. “How Tony looked in my clothes?” 

Bucky wasn’t one for shows of emotion beyond anger, he wasn’t the Alpha to be soft or even gentle, not with a mate that was every bit as strong as him. Bucky didn’t get poetic, he left the artistic expressions to Steve, left the beauty and romance to his mate so he could focus on keeping their lives steady, on finding little places to carve out _home_ , on providing food and shelter for the one he loved. 

He wasn’t the one to get sappy or say a whole lot about anything, but today the Alpha’s pale eyes ringed in red and his hold at Steve’s waist was too tight in nearly trembling fingers as Bucky tried to put words to a feeling he never expected to have.

“You’re my mate.” he said slowly, carefully. “And I would tear the damn world apart before I let anyone take what is _mine_ away from me.” 

“I know.” Steve turned his nose into Bucky’s palm when the other Alpha cupped at his cheek. “I know that, Alpha.” 

“And well-- well Tony looked like he belonged wrapped up in _your_ clothes, sitting in the house _I_ built, telling us he wants _our_ bites.” Bucky didn’t know how to say it any plainer than that, and he tugged at Steve’s hair again, hoping his mate wouldn’t need him to elaborate further. “He scents real sweet, Stevie. And he looked like he _belonged_ this morning, looked like someone I might tear the world apart for too. You know what I’m trying to say?” 

“Yeah Buck.” Steve’s throat moved as he swallowed, but he nuzzled in to mouth at Bucky’s bonding spot, pouring every ounce of _acceptance_ and _agreement_ into his scent as he could manage until the tense lines in Bucky’s frame melted away. “I hear you.” 

Bucky rolled in the grass until his mate lay tucked up over his chest, and Steve rested his cheek over Bucky’s heartbeat for a minute before asking, “We’re really gonna do this, aren’t we? Pretend like we just want a platonic bond with an Omega when for the first time ever you and me want to actually--” 

Bucky shook his head minutely-- the Alpha wasn’t ready to put _specific_ words to whatever it was they felt for Tony, not ready to put a label on what was still brand new and frankly sort of frightening. 

“Until Tony decides he wants’ta bite us too, we’ll just have to get real good at pretending we don’t want more.” Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve’s head and held his mate a little tighter. “Will give me some time to figure out whatever th’hell’s going on with my heart at least.” 

“Your heart, huh?” Steve smiled to himself. “It's your _heart_ that’s so invested in Tony wearing my shirt?” 

“....that’s what I said, ain’t it?” 

“Sure it is.” the blond closed his eyes and breathed out a long sigh. “S’alright mate. My heart could use some time too. M’with you, Buck. Till the end of the line. We’ll figure this out.” 

“M’with you too, Stevie.” Bucky’s eyes drifted shut beneath the afternoon sun and he let himself imagine for a split second what it would be like if Tony was curled into his other side and snuggled in close too. “Everything’s gonna be okay.” 

**************

**Chapter Notes:**

> _Okay okay, I know we had to wait a week for like, a conversation, but in my defense I feel like it was an important conversation? I thought the whole instinctive mate bond thing Stucky felt for Tony would make this an easier talk to have, but it turns out, they needed more character development than that. And I wanted Tony to be understanding but not in that simpering “oh i’ll do anything for you” sort of way that sometimes the new part of a poly partnership can be written as and I wanted Stucky to be genuinely worried about how Tony’s feelings might change while still not being 100% sure of where their own feelings lie because it just hasn’t been that long and things are utterly crazy...._
> 
> _...anyway._
> 
> _How much do we love Ana teaching Tony that sometimes its his Omega charm that is his best weapon, and when that fails, stab someone? I love her. Also Tony being torn between being factual ie: about the ramifications of a platonic bite, but also still practically begging for adventure and to not be left alone (like he was after his parents died??). He makes me sad._
> 
> _Brock is just 100% icky. H*mophobic and sort of a perve and just a downright jerk egging Bucky into a fight that definitely wouldn’t be fair. Basically I hate him but trust me, I hate Pierce more and we haven’t even MET that dude yet._
> 
> _Next chapter things get BITEY._


	8. Bite Marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter includes a TW for racism and h*mophobia from the local bag’o’dicks known as Rumlow and Alexander Pierce.

Monday night found US Marshal James Rhodes having dinner at Happy’s place alongside the very prim, very proper school teacher Ms. Pepper Potts. 

It was a pleasant meal for one that took place in a noisy tavern full of drunk, swearing cowboys and the whores determined to take their gold. It was even a _relaxing_ meal, their table tucked away towards the back and shielded from most of the noise and the majority of prying eyes. There were folks in Wolf Canyon that thought _certain_ types of people shouldn’t mix with _other_ types of people, that a refined Omega like the schoolteacher shouldn’t be fraternizing with someone like the Marshal, sometimes there were whispers about lynchings and disrespect cos someone like the Marshal had the _audacity_ to flirt with the pretty redhead. 

Pepper Potts had never cared a day in her life about what other people thought, and James Rhodes was several years past letting prejudice and hatred dictate what he could or could not do, so there in the back table at Happy’s place the Marshal held hands with the schoolteacher and their meal was pleasant, relaxed, maybe even a little romantic. 

Or at least it _would_ have been romantic had the Sheriff’s department not rather noisily tromped through the double doors and made an immediate beeline for the cozy pair. 

“Ms. Potts.” The Sheriff swept his hat off and winked at the Omega. “How are you today?” 

“Sheriff Wilson.” Pepper’s green eyes positively _sparkled_ at the Alpha, her ready smile stretching towards teasing when she heard James huff annoyed beside her. “Won’t you join us for dinner?” 

“I’ll have to pretend like I don’t see Marshall Rhodey scowling at me, but hey, I’m not the type of Omega to turn down a good dinner.” Clint squished right into the booth next to Pepper, dropped a quick kiss on her cheek and then leaned over to waggle his eyebrows at the Marshal. “So. _Rhodey_. Heard you and the town’s newest Omega got friendly the other day.” 

“Yeah, Marshal _Rhodey_.” Scott was every bit as cheeky as Clint and Sam barely managed to bite back a laugh when James’s dark eyes twitched a little murderous. “Heard you made yourself a new pal. I’m jealous, I thought you and I were pals!” 

“Ms. Potts?” James levelled a look at his intended mate. “Something you’d like to share with the class? Perhaps something about the importance of secret keeping and how pillow talk is meant to be kept between couples?” 

“Oh, I’m very sorry, darling.” Pepper wasn’t sorry at all, a napkin in front of her mouth doing a terrible job of hiding her grin. “But you came by fussing about Steve and Bucky’s new Omega and how he gave you a new nickname and it was too funny not to share!” 

“Sure is, Marshal.” Sam put two fingers in his mouth and whistled for Happy, waved at the other Alpha and motioned towards their table for food. “Tell us again how you had to rescue the world’s biggest eyed Omega from the ‘moo cows’ and how he announced you were ‘wildly handsome’ before deciding to call you _Rhodey_ for the rest of your natural life.” 

“Pep told the story real good, but I feel like it would be better straight from the source.” Clint snagged James’s fork and scooped up a bite of the Alpha’s noodles. “Was she exaggerating when she said the Omega smells like cookies from your Ma’s kitchen or…?” 

“I’m never telling you anything again.” James threatened, and his Omega threatened right back, “Alphas who refuse to share secrets end up with Omegas who refuse to share beds. _Watch_ it, Marshal.”

“Damn you, woman.” the Marshal muttered and Pepper went positively pink with satisfaction over having bested him. “You could’ve at least left the nickname out of it!” 

“The nickname is the best part.” Pepper simply pushed James’s plate towards Clint when the Omega tried to steal another bite, and waved off her almost mate when he squawked in outrage. “Oh hush, Clint’s hungry. Feed the poor dear.” 

“He has an Alpha to feed him!” Rhodey cried. “Sam! Buy your mate some damn dinner so I can finish my noodles in peace!” 

“Sorry Marshal. I already finished your noodles for you but you’re right, I could stand to eat again.” Clint grinned over Scott’s muttered complaint that _he_ hadn’t gotten anything to eat. “My mate, buy me and Scott some dinner and then tell _Rhodey_ over here why you’re in such a bad mood today.” 

“Why are you in a bad mood, Sheriff?” Pepper wanted to know, and after James stopped scowling at the dinner stealing Omegas, he echoed the question, “What’s going on, Sam?” 

“Well-ll-ll.” The Sheriff dragged the ‘L’ of the word. “Last night there was a bit of a disturbance with one of Pierce’s ranch hands. He’s a new fella around town, can’t have been here more than a couple weeks. He was mouthin’ off and getting belligerent and found himself in a mess so I locked him up for the night. Figured he could sleep it off and I’d let him go, no one was really hurt, just cowboys blowing off some steam, no harm no foul.” 

“Alright.” James took a sip of his beer, then sighed and slid it across the table to Scott, who was clearly thirsty and well on his way to just stealing it anyway. “So you locked the guy up, what’s the problem?” 

“The _problem_ is that I went upstairs to sleep just like I always do if there’s a prisoner in the cells.” 

“Uh-huh?” 

“Came down this morning and there wasn’t a prisoner in my cell.” Sam finally explained, and both the schoolteacher and the Marshal’s eyes widened. “Yeah, that was about my response too. Nobody in my goddamn jail. Lock hadn’t been jimmied, door wasn’t busted, and I sure as well would’a heard an attempt at a jailbreak but why would there be a jailbreak--” 

“--when the guy was new to town and clearly wasn’t concerned with making friends who might bail him out.” James finished. “So when’s a jail break not a jailbreak?” 

“When someone has a key.” Clint shifted closer to his mate when the Sheriff growled irritably. “We think the kid got mixed up in something other than shenanigans-- we thought it was boys blowing off some steam but maybe he really pissed someone off and they came to get him.” 

“Came to get him.” Pepper repeated, lovely mouth falling open in a perfect ‘oh’. “You mean, you think the men he tangled with showed up and took him out of the jail cell to what-- to exact their own brand of justice?” 

“I took a ride up to Pierce’s place today and asked around about him.” Sam’s jaw clenched, the Alpha working hard to keep the anger and suspicion from his scent so he wouldn’t rile the Omegas. “Real interesting how all the sudden no one’s even heard of the guy. Swearin’ up and down that Pierce hasn’t had any new ranch hands in a while, definitely not anyone fitting that description, and no, none of them were in town Sunday night so I must be getting them confused with one of Diana’s men.” 

“They just lied to you?” Rhodey asked, and Scott piped up to clarify, “Didn’t even try to hide it, neither. Looked the Sheriff right in the eye, lied to his face and then laughed about it.” 

“You think Pierce has got a key to your jail cells.” the Marshall put the rest of the story together. “Whatever that kid did was enough to draw the wrong sort of attention, so Pierce sent someone down to take care of it.” 

“That’s exactly what I think.” Sam nodded, slow and frustrated. “Pierce’s family settled the canyon, they built the jail cells themselves. Ain’t that hard to make a key for these old pieces anyway, I’d bet good money this isn’t the first time someone’s been snatched and punished for some slight against that family but hell if I even know what the guy did. Far as I know, it was harmless.” 

“What looks harmless to us might not be harmless to the man that owns all the land we’re sitting on.” Pepper mused quietly. “Men like Pierce have their own metric for right and wrong and it’s a scale no one else would ever understand. Your prisoner might have got in a fight over a few comments that mean nothing to us, but everything to Pierce.” 

“I guarantee the big guy didn’t take care of it.” Scott mentioned, and Clint nodded in quick agreement. “For the guy with the biggest ranch out here, I’ve never even seen dirt under Pierce’s fingernails.” 

“You thknk Rumlow.” James guessed, and the Omega nodded, lips pinched. “That Alpha is always half a tick from _feral_. I don’t trust him.” 

“I don’t trust him neither, but there’s not a whole lot I can do.” Sam sent the waitress a quick smile when she arrived with beers for the table, including an extra one for the Marshal. “Pierce likes to pride himself on encouraging some high class society around here, but lately he’s been edging towards his own version of society and rules that doesn’t match mine at all. Wish I could do something to stop it before things get out of control but--” 

“--but we’d need an actual _army_ for that.” Clint interrupted. “One ridiculously handsome Alpha Sheriff, his mate and their sidekick just won’t cut it.” 

“Hey!” Scott looked up from his drink. “I’m not the side kick!” 

“Aw sweetheart.” Pepper tilted her head and purred at the goofy Omega. “Sure you are.” 

Laughter broke the tension at the table, and after it died down Rhodey spoke up just one more time before putting the subject to rest-- “Don’t worry too much, Sheriff Wilson. I promised you some help and I’ve got some coming, two of the finest lieutenants you’re ever gonna meet. Ms. Van Dyne should be here sooner rather than later and we might have to wait a while for the other one, but he’s coming too. I’ll help out just as much as I can.” 

“I appreciate it, Marshal.” Sam tipped his beer back and drank most of it in one go. “I can’t shake the feeling that something real ugly is happening in Wolf Canyon, and it’ll be nice to have a few more good guys on my side when it all comes crashing down.” 

Clint pressed at his Alpha’s hand comfortingly, leaned in and nuzzled at his neck until his mate relaxed, then cleared his throat and announced, “Alright. Let’s gossip about Bucky and Steve’s new mate. _Rhodey_ , I need every scrap of information.” 

“Not gonna let the Rhodey thing go, huh?” 

“Oh, not on your life.” 

*************

The meeting up at Alexander Pierce’s place had been droning on for a solid hour before Steve nudged his mate’s knee just lightly and whispered, “Buck. What do you think Tony meant when he said he couldn’t look away from us?” 

The other Alpha was zoned out entirely, partly concentrating on the work schedule Rumlow was reading out loud, partly thinking about the chores that still needed done at Lone Pine, and it took a few seconds for Steve’s words to get through to him. 

“Sorry.” Bucky shifted his weight left towards Steve in quiet acknowledgment. “What’d’ya say?” 

“I asked what you thought Tony meant when he said he couldn’t look away from us.” Steve didn’t dare mirror Bucky’s motion and move closer to his Alpha. If it wasn’t Rumlow doing all the damage to their house and herd, it was definitely one of the cranky foreman’s cronies so even though Steve longed to lean into Bucky’s side and soothe his worry in his mate’s scent, he kept himself a safe distance away. 

The _last_ thing they needed was to slip up and act cozy while so much about Tony was uncertain right now. The Omega had offered them a way through to relative safety but it could be gone again in a split second if Steve or Bucky screwed it up. Not too close, not too cozy, nothing too _real_ that would cause someone to look twice, to wonder, to decide to act on the hate inexplicably dug deep into their hearts. 

_Bastards_ , all of them. 

Steve was the less violent of the mated pair, but if he could ever know for certain who was killing their cattle and painting slurs on their walls, he’d tear their worthless throat out. 

“Easy.” Bucky muttered when Steve’s pine scent blurred _angry_ for a half second. “Dunno how you went from talkin’ bout Tony to stinkin’ like pissed off but settle down.” 

“I’m settled.” The Alpha forced a slow exhale and tried to relax his shoulders. “M’settled. Just started thinking about which of these guys is the one trying to ruin our lives and got mad about it.” 

“You know as well as I do that it’s Brock.” Bucky’s lips were barely moving as he talked, his tone inaudible to all but his mate, eyes turned straight forward. “And if he’s not the one actually doing it, it's men acting on his orders. We _know_ that, but can’t do nothin’ bout it so there’s no reason to get pissy about it when I can’ kill nobody without causing a scene.” 

“You talking about murder shouldn’t make me smile.” Steve whispered, and his mate flashed his fangs in a quick, knowing grin. “But thanks.” 

“Dunno what to think about it.” Bucky was back on the Tony subject again, switching the conversation from murder to Omega. “Sorta makes me want to rage knowin’ anyone else saw the way you get sweet and let me have ya like that. Sorta makes me wanna beat on my chest and howl in victory cos our--”

Bucky’s jaw worked as he swallowed. “-- cos our _Omega_ thinks we’re beautiful together.” 

Steve’s blue eyes ringed scarlet for a blink. “You said _our_.” 

“Sure did.” Bucky didn’t hesitate this time around, just folded his arms over his chest and nodded, hoped his mate saw the gesture for the permission it was- permission to bite, permission to _want_ , permission for their bond to expand far enough to encompass a bright eyed Omega with a heart stopping smile. 

“Okay then. _Our_.” Steve’s fingers just barely brushed Bucky’s knuckles. “I’m with you, mate.” 

“I know you are.” the Alpha turned his palm over to catch Steve’s touch for a split second before breaking contact and leaning forward in his chair, clasping his hands beneath his knees as if he were truly invested in whatever drivel Rumlow was spilling. “Tonight?” 

“ _Tonight_.” 

**************

Tony bathed while the Alphas were gone and he had the house to himself. 

There was an _actual_ bathtub was stored in the lean to pantry off the kitchen, but it would have taken an embarrassing amount of effort for Tony to pull it free and in front of the fire to warm up. He wasn’t weak by anyone’s standards, but the bathtub was sized for _Alphas_ \-- nearly as long as Tony was tall and weighing almost a hundred pounds. He wasn’t even sure why two cowboys had such an oddly luxurious item like a full size tub, or when Bucky and Steve would have the time to fill it with hot water and relax enough to enjoy it, but the part of the Omega that missed the day to day luxuries of his Manhattan home was _wildly_ jealous. 

Tony would have loved to have a day to scrub the weeks worth of dirt out of his skin, to shampoo his hair and soak in chamomile scented bubbles for hours on end. There were so many things he loved about this adventure on Lone Pine but having to wash up from a basin of tepid water would never make the list. 

Tonight the Alphas would be gone for a few hours so Tony took the time to heat up a cauldron of water over the fire for his wash. Once the water was nearly bubbling, he ladled it into the wash basin and crumbled up a piece of the neutrally scented soap he’d found in Mr. Lee’s shop, stirring until bubbles foamed up thick and tempting. 

It was important he smelled as clean as possible tonight. There was a chance Steve and Bucky would say _no_ to platonic biting him, there was a chance the Alphas would decide to figure the situation out on his own and request that Tony leave them alone to their soul bond but-- but there was something in the way Bucky’s eyes tinted red when he called Tony pretty, and something in the way Steve held his hand tight and the vulnerability between the Alphas when Tony had offered them a way out earlier this morning. 

There was _something_ that made Tony’s breath catch and his fingers falter as he shimmied out of his pants and reached for a washcloth to scrub at his skin. It wasn’t anything Tony could put a name to but it made his heart beat quick all the same. 

_Realistically_ , he knew Steve and Bucky loved each other and not him. And he certainly didn’t love the Alphas, that was ludicrous. He had come West for adventure, not for love and _realistically_ , his decision to stay made perfect sense for everyone involved. Steve and Bucky could stop worrying about rumours and the sort of hatred that drove people to violence. Tony could stop worrying about being left behind if the mates moved on from Wolf Canyon. 

_Realistically_ , it made the most sense for Steve and Bucky to bite him and _realistically_ it was the easiest solution to everything and _realistically_ the Omega should stop flushing over the possibility of things that would never happen. 

Tony wanted to stay for the adventure alone, though thoughts about how the Alphas had _moved_ together in the barn kept surfacing as he washed, how Bucky had been so gently dominant with Steve, how Steve had kissed his Alpha like he was _starving_ …

...Tony flushed bright red when he realized soap wasn’t the only thing making his thighs slick, when he felt his cock plump up between his legs as his mind wandered towards peeks of golden skin and rolling muscles and growls that were practically worshipful.

“This isn’t why I want to stay.” The Omega screwed his eyes shut tight and determinedly ignored the zing of arousal skittering up his legs and through his stomach. “I want adventure not--” a flash of the way Steve had _begged_ for Bucky’s knot made Tony’s knees buckle and he dropped abruptly to the floor in a soapy, uncoordinated mess. 

“Goddamnit.” Tony squeezed at the washcloth in a rush of frustration, the emotion coming from a place in his heart-- and his body-- he couldn’t quite name. “Am I really going to do this?” 

Auntie Ana always said ‘an Omega’s gotta do what an Omega’s gotta do’ and while she usually threw the phrase out when Jarvis was flabbergasted about her latest shopping habits or while Peggy was screeching with laughter over a practical joke gone terrible wrong, Ana had also whispered the words to Tony every time he broke down crying missing his parents and tried to apologize for the tears. 

His Auntie had written him a note during that first awkward dinner with potential Alpha suitors and then not so discreetly dumped her wine in Justin Hammer’s lap so Tony would have a chance to escape. The Omega had even repeated the words solemnly the night before Tony had jumped on the train and headed West. 

“Sometimes we have to trust our heart and our gut and that little voice inside us that demands to be selfish.” Ana had whispered and even though Peggy had immediately butted in with wiser advice, it had been Ana who winked and suggested, “Go get the knotting of your life, kiddo.” while Jarvis squawked in horror at his little mate saying such things in public. 

“I do _not_ need a knotting.” Tony said firmly to the empty cabin, but his traitorous body and traitorous _heart_ seemed to disagree. “I need to get washed and get ready to--” 

> _“But Auntie, what if I end up hurt?”_
> 
> _“And what if you end up blessed?”_
> 
> _“Well, what if my heart leads me astray?”_
> 
> _“And what if it leads you home?”_

“...Oh my god, I’m really gonna do this.” 

*********

Tony heard Nomad and Winter in the yard almost an hour after the sun had gone down, and the Omega straightened up on his chair in anticipation, smoothed the line of his trousers and shirt then wondered if that was too obviously _nervous_ , so he rumpled them back up again. 

...no, that looked sloppy and for all those same reasons Tony wasn’t ready to dwell on, he didn’t want to look sloppy. 

_Not for these Alphas_. 

“Tony?” Bucky came through the cabin door first, and Tony wasn’t surprised to see it. Bucky was clearly the _Alpha_ Alpha, clearly the one Steve looked to for guidance and stability and the importance of _Bucky_ being here before Steve wasn’t lost on the Omega. 

If Bucky wanted him, then so would Steve. If Bucky was alright with this, then Steve would be too. Steve might have been the one to write to Tony and invite him West but now Tony knew it was _Bucky_ that had the final say in everything and his heart skipped a beat or two when the big brunette smiled sweet and fangy at him. 

“Heya sugar.” Bucky was holding flowers, wild lilies in an array of colors and Tony flushed clear to the tips of his ears when the Alpha offered them up with such a casual endearment. “Got you a little something on the way home.” 

“Th-Thank you.” Tony took the flowers and buried his face in the blooms to hide his blush, peeked up at the Alpha from behind his lashes. “I love lilies, thank you.” 

“Ah hell, you sure do look sweet like that.” Steve closed the door as he came in behind Bucky, and the Alphas scent bubbled _adoring_ when he saw the Omega half buried in the lilies. “Christ, Buck. Flowers were a good idea.” 

“Sure were.” Bucky felt Tony’s shy smile clear through his center. “You look real pretty right now, Tony.” 

“Um.” Tony kept blushing, not sure how to read the interested light in Bucky’s eyes. “Thank you. Did you two uh-- did you two talk about me?” A quick breath in. “About _us_?” 

“We did.” Steve glanced over to Bucky for reassurance and Tony wondered all over again how he hadn’t seen the mate bond before last night. _It was so obvious_. “Alpha, do you want to tell him?” 

“We talked about things.” Bucky scratched at the scruff at his chin, absentmindedly wondering if Steve would start shaving him again now that they didn’t have to hide, absentmindedly wondering if Tony would be interested in something like that once they were all… _intimate_. “And I’m still tryna wrap my head around you bein’ willing to help us out by stayin’ but when it comes right down to it--” 

“--we don’t want you to leave!” Steve blurted, apparently finished with waiting for his mate to find the right words, and thrilling clear to his center when Tony’s expression lit with surprised happiness. “Tony, we don’t want you to leave and if a bite will make you stay--” 

“--a platonic bite.” The Omega interrupted, and slid off the chair to put the lilies in water so the Alphas wouldn’t see the _longing_ he couldn’t quite hide. “Platonic. I’d never do anything to try and come between the two of you.” 

“Right.” Steve wet his lips. “Platonic. If that’s what it takes to keep you staying here, then that’s what we want to do.” 

“Alright then.” Tony was both visibly relieved and privately terrified, but he tipped his chin up and tried to speak past the lump in his throat to offer, “We should probably get it over with then, right? Do you guys want to bite me face to face or--” he gestured behind himself vaguely. “--I figured you standing behind me would be less intimate if you’re worried about that sort of thing but--” 

“Not worried about us gettin’ intimate, Omega.” Bucky drawled, knowing full well Tony would most likely misinterpret his meaning and wholly willing to let it go for now. The last thing they needed was to talk about complex feelings he hadn’t even sorted all the way out yet, so he settled for the vaguely misleading phrasing and ignored the knowing, sympathetic gaze from his mate. 

Steve knew how difficult it was for Bucky to speak his mind when it came to feelings, and he was _grateful_ the blond didn’t press the issue. 

“So what did we decide?” Tony’s voice pitched a little nervous. “Behind me or-- or do you want to do this face to face or should I-- I mean, I washed up so I shouldn’t scent bad to you. I’ve heard that mates don’t enjoy anyone else’s scent which is fair, I can’t imagine anyone other than your partner would smell-- _oh_!” 

The Omega stuttered to a stop when Steve simply invaded his space, the big Alpha stepping in close to brush his knuckles over Tony’s cheek, to tangle thick fingers in the curls at the back of his neck. “S-Steve?” 

“Pretty Omega.” Steve cut a look left when Bucky pushed away from the door and circled round them slowly so he could see every moment of what was about to happen. _Yes_ , he wanted his mate to be watching while they took this first step towards something new, _yes_.

“Pretty Omega.” he returned his full attention to Tony, tipped the Omega’s head back and bumped their noses together, waited until Tony’s breath audibly hitched before asking, “Can I scent you, Tony? Will you let me in like this, just a little bit?” 

“Y-yes. Y-yes, _please_ \--” It was breathless, though Tony didn’t mean it to be, and Steve rumbled low and soothing as he budged close to nuzzle at Tony’s throat. “ _Oh_.” 

Bucky was watching every single second, cataloguing the Omega’s reaction as Steve’s mouth landed at his pulse, watching Tony’s fingers clench anxiously before his dark eyes went very wide and then fluttered closed. 

_Our Omega._

“Slow.” the Alpha said out loud, hoarse and halfway starving. “ _Slow_ , my mate.” 

Tony heard it as a warning, thought Bucky was having a hard time watching his love bite someone else. 

But Steve-- _Steve_ knew it was a plea for him to slow down and be gentle, to be soft with their little mate. 

“Slow.” Bucky murmured again, and moved around them in a slow circle so he could _watch_. His attention was caught by the muscles in Steve’s arm where they circled Tony’s lean frame, by the way the Omega instinctively pressed closer to the blond’s heartbeat. Tony was gorgeous either consciously or subconsciously offering up his throat to the gleam of Steve’s gleaming fangs and Bucky’s stomach _clenched_ when he saw porcelain skin give way and spill _blood_. 

The Omega’s quiet cry of shock was nearly muted beneath Steve’s groan, and both were lost beneath the pounding of Bucky’s heart as the weight in his core that represented his bond with Steve shuddered and glowed _brighter_ , a new ribbon of _possession_ winding tight and claiming through his soul just by the act of watching his love bite another. 

_My mates._

The moment stretched through long heartbeats-- _thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump_ \-- and finally Steve broke away with a gasped “Fuck.”, wiped at his mouth and licked the blood from his fingers with a hungry noise. “ _Fuck_ , Omega.” 

“Sorry.” Tony put shaking fingers to his neck to press at the bite, dark eyes swirling gold _gold_ as he tried to breathe. “I’m sure I don’t taste very good, I just um-- I just-- sorry, I um--”

“Bucky.” Steve half whispered, half begged, mind reeling and heart pounding. “Alpha, taste him.” 

“C’mere, babydoll.” The Alpha probably should have moved slow, but seeing his mate drowning in the taste of their Omega and listening to Tony try to apologize as if he was anything less than _perfect_ had Bucky taking several big steps forward all in a rush, hurrying to gather Tony up close. “C’mere and let me have you like this.” 

Bucky fit his nose into the curve of the Omega’s throat and open mouth inhaled the scent of vanilla, cinnamon and cloves, sweet and addicting and _gorgeous_. He exhaled on a rumble that vibrated through the cabin floor, then shifted to quietly ask, “Can I--?” and waited only a half second past “ _Yes._ ” to bare his fangs and drive them into the other side of the Omega’s throat. 

“Oh god, look at the two of you.” Steve collapsed back into the nearest chair in shock, a hand over his heart when the pull of bond in his chest burned and twisted and _arced_ towards the Omega in his mate’s arms. “Gorgeous. You’re so beautiful. So goddamn _beautiful_.” 

Bucky snarled in agreement and bit down _harder_ , deeper, big fingers digging bruises at Tony’s waist because he needed to hold and he needed to be greedy but he couldn’t do that yet. Not yet, but maybe _soon_ because he could feel the hum of a shaky purr against his tongue, and the little brunette clutched first at Bucky’s arms, then his shoulders and then finally pulled at his long hair and _keened_ through the sting of fangs. 

_Yes yes yes_. 

The moment stretched long again-- _thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump-_ \- and Bucky lifted away only when he realized the Omega was trembling, shaking against him. 

“Shhh, sweet thing, settle settle settle.” Bucky ran his fingers through Tony’s curls, thumbed firmly over the bite Steve had left while licking over the imprint of his own teeth and listened to his Alpha mate nearly _whine_ in response to the motion. “I’ve got you. We’ve got you. S’alright. That was perfect, you’re _perfect_. Settle, settle.” 

“I-- I need to sit down.” Tony wrenched away from the Alpha before Bucky was ready to let him go, and the Alpha made a confused noise when Tony stumbled back, hurrying to put distance between them. “I need-- sorry. I need to sit down. I need to sit--” 

“Tony?” 

The Omega dropped into a chair heavily, hid his face in his hands and couldn’t help a quiet whimper even as he struggled for self control. “That-- that caught me off guard. I should have realized even a platonic bite would be intense. I’m sorry. Sorry. _Sorry_.” 

“No, honey.” Steve sent Bucky an uncertain look. “No, don’t be sorry. Everything’s okay, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Tony tried to laugh but it came out half a sob. “But um-- um Bucky, I thought you were gonna try and growl less, that was decidedly-- um decidedly--growly, that was decidedly _growly_ and I thought you weren’t going to do that anymore.” 

“ _Omega_.” Bucky growled again and this time Tony’s laugh was high pitched and a little hysterical, the noise making the Alpha’s fist clench, his entire being surging with the need to go and protect their mate. “Sweet thing, what’s wrong, did we hurt you?” 

“M’so sorry if we hurt you, honey.” Steve started forward so he could hold Tony, but stopped, started and then stopped again because he didn’t know how the Omega would feel about being touched again. “Tony?” 

“I’m fine!” Tony scrambled away from the Alpha, from _both_ the Alphas, from the way they kept watching him with hungry eyes and his blood on their lips. “I’m fine. Fine! I just-- we just--”

He shook his head because his brain wasn’t working and his neck was _throbbing_ and a hidden place in his heart felt like it was cracking, tearing open to make room for something else and it was _terrifying_. “--we just-- I need to--” 

“Tony.” Steve looked concerned but Bucky almost looked scared, almost vulnerable as his pale eyes shifted back to blue. “Pretty Omega, are you alright?” 

“I’m fine.” Tony was _not_ fine, but he didn’t know what this other feeling was and it was strangling him from the inside out. “I’m fine. Just tired. I’m gonna go to bed.” 

“Tony--” 

“We can talk in the morning.” Tony poured all his concentration into putting one foot in front of the other, kept his eyes on the floor like he was terrified it would disappear beneath his feet. “You two enjoy the night together and I--” he didn’t know if he wanted to vomit at the thought of being alone or if he wanted to scream for the Alphas to give him _space_ because there were very few things Tony didn’t know about, but he didn’t know about _this_. “--I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Omega _wait_ \--.” 

The kitchen seemed cold after Tony all but ran down the hallway for his bedroom, it seemed dark despite the lanterns and empty though both Alphas were still standing there listening to the door slam further back in the house. 

For a long time neither of them spoke, and then finally Steve spread his hand over his heart and whispered, “Mate. Do you feel that? Do you feel the difference in our bond? Biting Tony changed something, do you feel it?”

“I feel it just fine.” Bucky licked over his lips, over his fangs, chasing the taste of Omega on his tongue. “Feels the same way it felt the first time I bit you. Like someone wrapped silk round my heart and permanently tied your scent into my soul.” 

“Is that--” Steve cocked his head curiously. “Is that really how our bond feels to you? Like silk and my scent?” 

“Don’t it feel like that to you?” Bucky couldn’t handle not having anyone to hold anymore, not with one mate locked away from him and the other too far across the room. “Get over here, Stevie. I’m gonna get growly again if I can’t hold at least one of you. Come on.” 

“I'm here.” Steve was still stuck on the unexpectedly romantic sentiment from his mate, and as he cuddled close he asked, “Seriously though, _that’s_ how our bond feels?” 

“Yeah, like silk.” Bucky wrapped his arms tight around his mate, nosed through Steve’s hair and then down to where the blond’s pulse was pounding at his throat. “Like the softest fuckin’ thing I’ve ever felt tying me up in knots and locking me right to the scent of roses and pinewood and--” he swallowed. “--and vanilla and cinnamon. That’s what it feels like.” 

“Bucky Barnes, you _are_ getting soft.” Steve pulled back to stare at his mate, eyes wide and cheeks flushed before he slotted their mouths together into a long kiss. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Bucky tugged him back in for another kiss, and rocked forward into Steve meaningfully. “But there ain’t nothin’ bout me getting _soft_ alright?” 

Steve laughed because the entire evening had been incredible, laughed because he was half drunk on the taste of Tony lingering at the back of his throat, more than half hard remembering how the Omega had _grabbed_ at him and how Bucky’s eyes had gone so beautifully dark red when it was his turn to bite. The Alpha laughed because their mail order Omega was going to save their lives and _change_ their lives and a moment that should have been horrifying, maybe even nauseating as they put a physical claim on someone besides each other had instead been beautiful and knee weakening and _pure_. 

“I wanna go get him.” He admitted in to a wet kiss, moaned the words around the twist of Bucky’s tongue and bit down coaxingly at his mate’s bottom lip. “Alpha. Let’s get Tony. Please. I don’t want to be away from either of you yet. I know he thinks this is platonic, but hell I’ll take whatever I can get right now. We got time to figure the romantic stuff out, let’s take it slow and start with holding him.”

“Sounds good to me.” Bucky pulled away with a low grown, palmed over the hard curve behind Steve’s pant clasp and nodded smugly when his mate made a half desperate noise. “First you gotta gimme a second to calm down so he doesn’t complain about me being growly again--” 

Steve snorted a laugh and Bucky shoved at him teasingly. “--then let’s go get him. Go get our _mate_.” 

They laughed together again and the sound carried down the hallway to where Tony lay huddled in his bed, covers drawn up around his ears. 

The Alphas sounded so happy together, so carefree and so _easy_ and Tony whimpered when he heard it. He touched carefully over the imprint of Steve’s bite at his neck and clenched his thighs together against a core deep _burn_ that left him shuddering. An experimental press at Bucky’s bite made the Omega’s back arch, his thighs slicking _wet_ when he remembered how deep the big Alpha had bit. 

Tony didn’t know anything about platonic bonds or even real bonds, he didn’t know anything about why every cell felt electric or his skin felt hypersensitive or why the thought of spending the night _alone_ brought tears to his eyes. 

For the first time ever, Tony wished he would have listened when Auntie Ana had tried to sit him down and really _talk_ about bonding and mating beyond what the books taught him. She had tried and he had ignored her, content to read his books instead but there was _nothing_ in the medical dictionaries to explain how beautiful Bucky and Steve had been together in the barn and there was nothing in them to explain how _adrift_ Tony suddenly felt. 

_Knock knock--_ “Tony?” 

A rap at his door had Tony burrowing further down into the blankets, hiding himself from all the feelings he didn’t understand, from all the conflicting _wants_ swirling round in his mind. He should leave the Alphas alone but he thought he’d cry if they didn’t hold him. Tony should feel good about fixing Bucky and Steve’s life by being willing to stay, but instead he wanted to scream because they had something-- _something_ \-- and he had nothing and what he wanted-- _needed_ \-- almost felt close enough to grab if he just reached out and--

“Omega.” Bucky’s voice rumbled through the door and Tony turned his face to the pillow to muffle a ~~needy~~ startled little scream. “Can we come in and say good night?” 

The Omega stayed very still, very _quiet_ , held his breath when the door cracked open and he heard them whisper, “Is he asleep already?”, bit his lip hard enough to bleed until the door shut again and he was alone in the dark. 

Whatever was happening, whatever _had_ happened, whatever all these feelings were that Tony had no business having for a mated pair would just have to wait to be examined. 

He’d tuck them down in his heart alongside the memory of his parents, the pain from the night they died and the aching _loneliness_ that had followed him every single day since. 

It was fine. 

This was _fine_. 

_Tony was **fine**._

...asking two Alphas he had maybe started to think of as _his_ to bond him _platonic_ was fine. 

The Omega honestly didn’t know why he was crying. 

***********

_Pierce Ranch_

“Did the hands have anything to say about the tightened schedule?” Alexander Pierce poured over expensive alcohol into an over expensive glass and took a slow sip. “My demanding they up their hours on my own herd will certainly cut into the time spent on their land, has anyone tried to complain?” 

“Not since the other night when what’s-his-name was bad mouthin’ you around town.” Rumlow tossed back his own drink in one swallow and ignored the wrinkle of disapproval from his boss. “Bet it pissed the Sheriff off to wake up to an empty jail cell.” 

“Boy like that should know better than to get in the way of my law and order.” The older Alpha stated, cultured East Coast accent curling just slightly over a snarl. “I don’t take kindly to him intervening when my workers are meting out justice.” 

“Feel like talkin’ shit about a boss isn’t real deserving of bein’ buried out in the canyon.” Brock shrugged. “But it ain’t like I had to dig the hole.” 

“Mm-hmm, because I pay you quite a bit to make sure _other_ people do that sort of work.” Mr. Pierce opened a new file and began jotting down numbers. “I heard a rumour about Mr. Barnes and Mr. Rogers down at the Lone Pine Ranch this afternoon. Is it true they’ve decided to share an Omega mate?” 

“Seems to be.” Rumlow’s eyes flickered red. “Walked in on the pretty thing half dressed today. He seems like a real posh Omega, got all fussy with them for missing church and he sounds like New York when he’s upset.” 

“New York, hmm?” The boss kept writing numbers. “Well I don’t see how they can maintain their monthly payments with their herd mysteriously _dwindling_ and a new Omega to keep fed and clothed. A real shame, that. Lone Pine Ranch is an exquisite piece of property.” 

“If you’re so determined to take the land from them, why don’t you just take it?” Brock wanted to know and the other Alpha paused mid notation, arching his eyebrow curiously. “I mean, you own most of the land in Wolf Canyon anyway, call their loan due and take the place back instead of goin’ bout it all backhanded like this, raising their payments and all. Just take it, we don’t need their type in our town anyway.” 

“Their type.” Mr. Pierce repeated. “What type would that be, Mr, Rumlow?” 

“The type that would be real happy to _not_ have an Omega.” Brock’s handsome features contorted meanly. “I don’t like ‘em anymore than I like Wilson wearing a badge or that Marshal cozying up to our school teacher. Some thing’s just ain’t done out in the open. Just ain’t _right_.” 

“I whole heartedly agree with you there.” Pierce refilled his foreman’s glass and went back to figuring numbers to set the next months loan payments for an unfortunate family near the town border that had been steadily falling behind. “There are plenty of undesirables in this town, but the difference between you and I, Mr. Rumlow is that you turn to violence to make way for your particular wants and needs. I understand the manipulation of money can accomplish the same thing without the bloodshed.” 

“You aren’t against bloodshed.” Rumlow scoffed and this time it was Pierce’s eyes that shaded red--

“No, I’m certainly not. Otherwise there wouldn’t have been a fresh grave dug in the canyon last night, would there?” 

************

**Chapter Notes:**

> _I am LIVING for Omega Clint and Omega Scott trolling Rhodey. I love mouthy Omegas who steal everybody’s food and sappy Alphas who give them everything. And I LOVE Pepper, she is always so damn fun._
> 
> _Listen, the amount of pining and self control and drooling Stucky does in the upcoming chapters over their “platonic” mate is going to be outright ridiculous. Buckle up._
> 
> _Poor confused Tony-- he knows so many things but nothing about what it means to be bonded or loved or anything like that. I love Ana being the stronger influence in his life as the Omega Auntie. Usually it's Peggy but I wanted to spotlight Ana a little bit more. Also, how cool is the “physical” bond thing? I love Bucky’s description of it being like silk wrapping round his heart and soul. Stucky is 100% on board with bringing Tony into their bond, it’s Tony that’s going to be a little less sure in this fic. No jealousy in polyamory only relationship negotiations, patience and lots of kisses._
> 
> _I actually had to go back and take out some of smexy parts in the bite scene. The Rated E for Nekkid rating will come in more and more as the romance moves foward but specifically with this fic I wanted to avoid “sex and then love” so stay tuned, we WILL get bitey naked times eventually._
> 
> _Pierce and Rumlow are literally terrible but man do they make good bad guys._

## Find me on Tumblr **[HERE](https://not-close-to-straight.tumblr.com/ask)** if you want to talk about the fic!


End file.
